Sins
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Meyrin Mikazuki change pen name. EPILOG, full IchiRuki. M for safe.. Karena yg terakhir, semoga semua readers mau meninggalkan review..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Katanya…

Aku seperti obat adiktif. Begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat persaannya berkabut hingga tingkat melayang di udara. Tak heran bila ia jadi kecanduan olehku. Sampai-sampai… dia mengikatku dalam dunianya yang terlampau kusut.

.

**Sin's**

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk diam di tepian ranjang empuk kamarnya, tatapan sendu tak pernah terbuyarkan dari matanya sejak ia memandangi sebuah foto keluarga di tanggannya. Mata tuanya tampak lelah menyimpan banyak emosi

Kurosaki Masaki

Seorang wanita ramah dan baik, kehangatan bukanlah hal susah untuk diperoleh darinya. Selalu, wanita berambut coklat caramel itu membagi senyumnya pada siapa saja tiap harinya, dengan begitu setiap orang yang berjumpa dengannya akan merasa hangat. Namun… kesedihan yang melanda dirinya sekarang bukanlah hal yang mudah dihilangkan semudah memberikan senyuman.

Sekali lagi, Masaki menatap foto di tangannya. Akhirnya dua tetes cairan asin jatuh dari iris matanya dan bergabung menjadi satu diujung dagu.

"Ichigo… maafkan ibu…" bisiknya pilu, berusaha menyembunyikan tangis yang telah pecah.

Selagi Masaki masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya, ternyata diluar dibalik pintu kamarnya telah berdiri sosok bertubuh mungil. Mata violetnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu masih mengintip dari celah pintu.

Gadis itu mendesah berat, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bibi ketika aku pergi belanja tadi siang?' batin si gadis—Kuchiki Rukia mencoba memutar memori otaknya. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, pikirannya masih belum juga mendapatkan petunjuk atas keadaan yang sedang menyelimuti Masaki sekarang.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Pindah?"

"Iya, Rukia-chan," sahut Masaki asyik menyirami bunga di taman meskipun sebenarnya Rukia berpikir tanamannya sudah lebih dari cukup air.

Masaki mencoba menutupi sesuatu, Rukia yakin itu.

"Bukannya dulu bibi Masaki bilang tidak akan pindah dari sini?"

Masaki tertawa renyah, memang amatlah mudah mendapatkan tawa ringan dari seorang Masaki. Tapi bagi Rukia itu sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sedang mencoba berbohong.

"Dua hari yang lalu—saat Rukia-chan pergi belanja, suamiku datang meminta rujuk kembali. Dia ingin tinggal bersama dirumahnya seperti dulu. Yah—mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata kami masih sama-sama mencintai."

Rukia tahu, sepuluh tahun bercerai dari suaminya tidak akan membuat Masaki rujuk kembali dengan suaminya—pengusaha super sibuk Kurosaki Isshin. Kalaupun benar akan berbaikan kembali, Masaki tidak akan terus-terusan menangis di tengah malam selama dua hari belakangan. Pastilah ada alasan yang lebih kuat yang membuat Masaki berubah pendirian.

"Jadi bagaimana, Rukia-chan mau kan ikut pindah juga bersamaku?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, bibi. Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa lagi yang akan merawat bibi."

"Bagus! Aku akan menelpon suamiku agar menjemput kita besok," seru Masaki girang memasuki rumah.

Rukia terus memandangi punggung Masaki. Perasaannya benar-benar iba melihat sikap Masaki yang berusaha tegar. Masaki memang bukanlah bibi kandungnya, namun Rukia begitu peduli padanya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Mengapa tidak? Dulu disaat ia harus meninggalkan panti asuhan yang tutup karena berdiri di tanah pemerintah, ia tepaksa menjadi gelandangan di usianya yang masih tergolong anak-anak. Bertahun-tahun Rukia tumbuh dengan mengais sampah tiap harinya, tak jarang pula sesekali ia akan mencuri dari pedagang di pinggiran jalan. Rukia tahu mencuri itu perbuatan buruk, tapi siapa yang akan peduli disaat nyawamu saja sudah di ujung tenggorokkan.

Dan titik balik hidup Rukia yang kedua terjadi pada perjumpaannya dengan Masaki. Disaat-saat Rukia merasa bahwa saat itulah akhir hidupnya. Saat itu tubuhnya begitu lemah karena kekurangan makan, jadi saat ia ketahuan mencuri dengan mudah ia tertangkap dan dipukuli oleh penjualnnya. Dia hampir mati saat itu. Nyaris. Disaat itulah Masaki muncul, memberikan perlindungan pada Rukia dari semua orang yang tengah menghakiminya dengan keji. Tanpa pikir panjang Masaki membawa Rukia pergi serta merawatnya hingga sembuh. Sejak saat itulah sebuah ikatan mulai terjalin diantara Masaki dan Rukia.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia memandang kagum atas pemandangan rumah yang tengah berdiri megah dihadapannya, mulutnya dari tadi telah menahan diri untuk tidak terbuka saking kagumnya.

Yah, rumah Kurosaki Isshin memang jauh dari bayangan Rukia. Rukia memang tahu Isshin seorang pengusaha, tapi Rukia tak menyangka rumahnya sebesar istana.

"Ayo, Rukia-chan," ajak Masaki menggandeng Rukia memasuki pintu rumah Kurosaki.

"Jangan malu-malu, Rukia-chan. Ayah senang bisa mendapatkan putri ke-3 hari ini," seru Isshin bersemangat merangkul pundak Rukia.

Rukia meringis mencoba memberi tampilan senyum wajar. Kalau seandainya kemarin Masaki tidak memberi tahu Rukia tetang sifat Isshin yang hiperaktif, Rukia pasti sudah menganggap Isshin sedikit kurang waras sekarang.

"Ibu!" dua gadis tampak sebaya berseragam SMP berlari berhambur kepelukan Masaki secara bersamaan.

"Karin, Yuzu," balas Masaki memeluk kedua gadis tak kalah erat. "Lihat, kalian sudah besar semua," lanjut Masaki begitu pelukannya lepas.

"Apakah ibu sehat?" tanya putri Masaki yang berambut coklat caramel seperti milik Masaki.

"Iya, ibu sehat Yuzu. O ya, mana Ichigo? Ibu belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

Hanya dalam sekejap, kecerian keluarga Kurosaki berubah muram begitu sebuah nama disebutkan. Kurosaki Ichigo. Putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki.

"Umm… Ichi-nii sedang…"

"Tenang saja, nanti Ichigo pasti pulang," potong Isshin terhadap perkataan putrinya yang berambut hitam.

"O…" hanya tanggapan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Masaki, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Eh, ibu jadi lupa. Rukia-chan, kemari."

Rukia yang sendari tadi berdiri di belakang Masaki langsun melangkah maju menjawab panggilan Masaki. Dengan lembut Masaki merangkul pundak Rukia.

"Karin, Yuzu. Kenalkan, dia Rukia. Selama ini yang merawat ibu adalah Rukia-chan."

Cepat-cepat Rukia membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Meskipun Rukia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka, tetap Rukia harus menunjukkan sikap sopan pada orang lain.

"Halo, Rukia-nee. Aku Yuzu," si rambut caramel memperkenalakan diri lebih dulu.

"Ha-i, Yuzu!" sapa Rukia agak kikuk.

"Aku Karin," si rambut hitam menyusul langsung dan tegas. Rukia cuma tersenyum tipis, bingung memutuskan cara tepat untuk menyapa gadis tomboy seperti Karin.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum memandangi foto-foto beserta piala pengharagaan yang terpajang rapi di lemari pajangan. Dalam hati Rukia memuji anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang memiliki anak dengan segudang prestasi di berbagai bidang. Seumur hidupnya Rukia hanya berkesempatan 6 tahun menikmati pendidikkan, yaitu sampai lulus SD. Setelah itu ia telah menjadi gelandangan sudah. Wajar saja ia akan mudah kagum dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam bidang pendidikan.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara dingin terasa jelas debelakang telinga Rukia. Secara sepontan tubuh Rukia tersentak menghantam lemari begitu membalik badan.

Rukia meringis pada rasa sakit yang dideritanya, namun sakitnya seakan hanyaut oleh tatapan tajam oleh seseorang yang sedang berdiri teramat dekat dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tanya—siapa kau?" ulangnya.

Pernapasan Rukia tumbuh menjadi sesak. Otaknya terasa buntu untuk menghasilkan kata-kata. Hati Rukia teus mencoba menenangkan agar pikirnya bisa kembali berjalan normal. Dia hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa sosok jangkung yang seolah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya yang mungil ini.

Ah, Rukia mengenalinya. Bukan bearti meraka pernah bertemu ataupun berbicara sebelumnya. Hanya saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu Rukia melihat foto laki-laki dihadapannya pada lemari pajangan di belakangnya. Dialah anak tertua keluarga Kurosaki.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau—pelayan baru?"

Rukia mengangguk, masih belum mampu bersuara.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai seragam pelayanmu?"

Semakin lama mata Ichigo semakin menajam menatap mata Rukia, persis seperti mata elang yang akan menangkap buruannya.

"A-aku pelayan pribadi bibi Masaki," dalam hati pikiran Rukia mengutuk dirinya karena suranya yang baru keluar seperti mencicit.

"O—'dia' sudah datang," tatapan mata Ichigo berubah jadi bosan saat menyebutkan kata 'dia'

"Dia yang membawamu kesini?"

Lagi, Rukia hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ru-kia"

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Rukia," seru Rukia sebaik mungkin.

"Ru-kee-ah?" ulang Ichigo dengan seringai di bibir.

Sudah cukup! Pikiran Rukia berteriak purtus asa. Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu sejauh mana lagi ia akan bisa bertahan menerima hujaman tatapan menusuk dari sepasang amber dihadapannya. Tatapan Ichigo nyaris membutnya seperti ditelajangi. Rukia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu, yang jelas kakinya akan segera menjadi jelly kalau beberapa menit kedepan hanya terus ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Jadi—Rukia namamu, heh?"

Oh, tidak.

Yang ditakutkan Rukia terjadi. Serius. Kakinya mulai terasa berubah jadi jelly. Sementara Kuosaki berambut orange dihadapannya cuma memberi tampilan menyeringai sambil perlahan mulai menunduk mendekat ke wajah Rukia.

'Siapa saja totlong aku!' batin Rukia menjerit.

"Ichi-nii baru pulang?"

Terimakasih Yuzu. Gadis manis itu telah muncul hingga membuat Ichigo mengambil jarak dari Rukia.

"Ibu sudah pulang. Apakah Ichi-nii mau—"

"Aku lelah. Besok saja," potong Ichigo melenggang santai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Yuzu kemudian menoleh ke Rukia, "Ichi-nii membuat Rukia-nee takut ya?"

"Tid—"

"Tenang saja," potong Yuzu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada piala-piala yang tersusun dalam lemari pajangan.

"Ichi-nii tidak jahat kok. Dia berubah pemarah sejak lulus SMA. Mungkin karena ibu tidak menepati janjinya untuk kembali meskipun Ichi-nii sudah berjuang keras menjadi anak yang pintar hingga masuk ke Uiversitas Kedokteran."

Rukia memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, mengikuti padangan mata Yuzu kearah piala-piala dalam lemari. Jelas, 90% nama Kurosaki Ichigo mendominasi semua piala yang terpajang.

"Yah, Ichi-nii mu pasti orang baik," kata Rukia setuju.

Mereka berdua terus asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri pada isi lemari. Mengabaikan fakta bahawa sejak tadi yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka sama sekali belum melangkah ke kamarnya. Sosok itu masih berdiri di bagian tangga paling atas, terus mengintai sosok mungil yang berdri disebelah adiknya.

Hhh… Rukia. Entah mengapa insting Ichigo berpendapat bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus mengintai gadis itu seperti ini. Walaupun belum jelas apa, Ichigo merasa gadis itu akan terlibat banyak dengan dirinya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Ikatan kami dimulai dari sebuah dosa manis yang terus berlanjut…

.

**Sin's**

.

"Hei, kau!"

'Kami-sama, tidak bisakah orang itu berhenti terus mengejutkanku?' batin Rukia kesal karena sedikit tersentak ketika sedang menyusun kembali obat-obat milik Masaki di kotak obat.

Rukia menoleh pada sosok beambut orange yang berdiri angkuh di pertengahan anak tangga.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Cepat ikut aku!" perintah Ichigo langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Rukia.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Rukia mengikuti Ichigo. Apa boleh buat, langkah kakinya memang tidak sejauh jangkauan Ichigo yang dua kali lebih tinggi darinya, belum lagi mereka terpisahkan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Apa yang kau perlu dariku?" tanya Rukia begitu masuk ke kamar Ichigo yang sedikit remang dari kurangnya penerangan cahaya luar jendela yang terhalang gorden tipis.

Ichigo menunjuk lemari besar di pojok kamar, "Ambilkan bukuku yang terjatuh di celah belakang lemari. Ada tugas kuliahku disana."

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"

"Jangan cerewet, kau juga pelayan yang biasa disuruh-suruh kan?"

"Aku pelayan ibumu, bukan pelayanmu."

"Ck, ambil saja! Dirumah ini selain tangan Yuzu, cuma tanganmu yang muat di celah belakang lemariku. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh Yuzu yang takut gelap memasukkan tangannya kesana."

Desahan enggan lolos dari bibir Rukia, meskipun malas tetap diturutinya perintah anak si pemilik rumah. Tubuh mungilnya langsung menghampiri lemari buku yang jauh dari kata rapi.

'Kalu berantakan begini wajar saja terjatuh,' Rukia membatin.

"Disebelah mana jatuhnya?"

"Pojok kanan, eh—mungkin pojok kiri."

Rukia langsung berbalik menatap Ichigo kesal, "Mana yang benar?"

Tatapan Rukia sama sekali tidak memiliki efek pada Ichigo, pemuda berambut terang itu malah dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan Rukia dan mulai menduduki ranjangnya yang empuk dengan santai.

"Aku tidak ingat," sahut Ichigo malas. "Cari saja sendiri. Kiri ataupun kanan, keduanya sama-sama dibelakang lemari juga kan."

Tempat pertama yang Rukia cek adalah pojok lemai sebelah kanan. Syukurlah, Kami-sama sedang membantunya, lewat celah disana ia dapat melihat sebuah buku tebal terjepit manis antara lemari dan dinding.

'Kenapa bisa terjepit disini sih?' Rukia menggerutu dalam hati.

Tiga tetes bulir keringat meluncur dari dahi Rukia. sudah ketiga kalinya ia memanjangkan tangan, menekankan pundaknya agar bisa sedikit lolos dari celah lemari. Rukia mereingis, pundaknya mulai terasa nyeri. Tetap saja ia tidak berhenti memaksakan pundaknya lagi. Yah—mau bagaiamana lagi, itu satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat sedikit lagi mencapai sang buku.

Disaat-saat Rukia hampir mencapai bukunya, disaat itu pula bau asap tebal menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Terpaksa Rukia menarik kembali tangannya untuk menoleh sumber si pembuat asap.

"Tolong matikan api rokoknya. Aku benci bau rokok," pinta Rukia tegas.

Namun bagaikan angina lalu, perkataan Rukia benar-benar tak dianggap. Ichigo tetap santai berbaring dalam sudut canggung dengan kaki yang masih terjulur ke lantai. Senandung ringan selalu menyertai asap rokok yang ia hembuskan lewat alat pernapasannya.

"Aku bilan—tolong matikan rokonya."

Jangankan menanggapi, menoleh saja tidak dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal Rukia berjalan menjauhi lemari, melupakan sejenak tujuannya datang ke kamar Ichigo.

Srekkk.

Cklek.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, gorden serta jendela kamar Ichigo telah terbuka lebar. Ichigo berhnti merokok sejenak.

"Tutup lagi jendelanya," suara Ichigo keras bagaikan batu.

Rukia berbalik dari jendela untuk memelototi Ichigo, "Matikan dulu rokoknya."

"Tutup jendelanya."

"Ti—dak! Sebelum api rokoknya mati, aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu."

"Cih! Perempuan cerewet," celetuk Ichigo malah kembali merokok. "Kalau terus mencari-cari alasan agar tidak mengambil bukuku, sebaiknya kau keluar saja. Sok mengatuku lagi."

"Aku tidak sedang mencari-cari alasan. Aku memang benci bau asap rokok," geram Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Dan sudah kuminta dua kali padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo—" Rukia merebut rokok yang terselip diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuk Ichigo, membuangnya ke karpet mahal—yang entah berapa harganya, lalu menginjaknya sampai mati.

"—tolong matikan rokoknya."

Tatapan bosan terpancar dari kedua bola mata Ichigo aat pemuda berambut orange itu mengambil kembali posisi duduk.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" tuduh Ichigo dengan suara seakan merendahkan.

"Sengaja apa?"

"Yah—" Ichigo memutar bola matanya sejenak sebelum menampilkan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya sudah terjulur kedepan dan meraih lengan Rukia untuk ia tarik sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya. Tanpa sempat melawan, tahu-tahu Rukia sudah berada dalam posisi membungkuk dengan telinganya yang berada tepat di depan bibir Ichigo.

"—kau sengaja memamerkan dirimu didepanku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan rokok ataupun obat penenang kan? Begitu kan, heh? Kau ingin kusentuh ya?" bisik Ichigo tajam di telinga Rukia.

"Tidak!" bantah Rukia dengan suara tercekik di tenggorokkan.

"Heghh, akui saja. Kau pasti penasaran kan bagaimana rasanya disentuh laki-laki?"

"Lelucon apa sih ini? Lepaskan aku!" jerit Rukia masih tercekik di tenggororkkan. Lengannya teus berupaya bebas dari cengkraman kuat tangan Ichigo.

"Ck, ck, ck. Benar-benar perayu kecil."

Serius. Kurosaki Ichigo sungguh bermulut kejam menurut Rukia. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis mendengar tuduhan Ichigo terhadap didirnya. Dan sepertinya Ichigo mendapat petunjuk begitu bola mata mereka beradu, cengkramannya langsung terasa melonggar.

"Ichi-nii jangan mengganggunya," suara dingin terdengar dari ambang pintu, membuat si amber dan violet yang tengah beradu pandang jadi berubah haluan ke asal suara.

"Karin," gumam Rukia merasa bersyukur lagi-lagi kembar Kurosaki muncul sebagai penyelamatnya.

"Lepaskan dia, Ichi-nii. Ichi-nii pikir bagus apa terus-terusan membuat orang-orang dirumah ini takut pada Ichi-nii," kata Karin gusar. "Ayo kita kebawah, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Cih!" cengkraman pada lengan Rukia terlepas juga.

Refleks Rukia langsung memegangi lengannya. Sedangkan Ichigo, pemuda berbadan jangkung itu telah memungut tas ranselnya di lantai. Tak lupa ia juga menghampiri pojok lemari tempat bukunya terselip, dan hasilnya—dengan mudah Ichigo meraih bukunya kembali.

"Aku makan di luar. Ada mata kuliah yang harus aku hadiri sebentar lagi," ujarnya malas.

Rukia melongo memandang punggung Ichigo yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Pikirannya terus menjerit dari tadi, 'Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang sebenanya sengaja?'

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Rukia-nee benar nih tidak mau ikut?" untuk kessekian kalinya kepala Yuzu muncul dari balik kaca jendela mobil untuk meyakinkan Rukia atas penolakannya terhadap ajakan keluarga Kurosaki.

Rukia menggelengkan keepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sejak kemarin keluarga Kurosaki bercerita akan pergi ke pemandian air panas pada akhir pekan, mereka juga telah menawari Rukia untuk turut ikut bersama mereka. Sayangnya Rukia bukan lagi anak kecil yang gila hiburan, dia sudah cukup dewasa dan tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri liburan keluarga Kurosaki yang baru saja berkumpul kembali.

"Kalau begitu jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Rukia-chan. Pulang nanti akan kami bawakan oleh-oleh," janji Masaki.

Lagi-lagi hanya isyarat senyuman yang Rukia berikan ke Keluarga Kurosaki, serta melepas kepergian mereka dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan limbung meniti anak tangga hingga ke puncak terakhir. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas serta dibanjiri keringat. Penaikan drastis suhu tubuhnya bukanlah karena serangan vius demam, melainkan karena memang begitulah kondisi tubuhnya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk merusak tubuhnya sendiri setelah duduk di bangku kuliah.

Ia mulai meracuni tubuhnya dengan bahan adiktif entah itu berupa rokok, minumam keras, ataupun obat penenang. Tak ada satupun yang belum pernah ia coba.

Ichigo salah bergaul? Tidak juga. Boleh didata, teman-temannya di kampus merupakan orang-orang terpelajar dan berpendidikan semua.

Ichigo anak berandal? Bahkan itu bukan salah satunya. Dia adalah anak baik dan penurut sejak kecil, tak sekalipun ia melanggar janji yang telah ia buat.

Titik baliknya adalah pada Masaki yang tak kunjung menepati janjinya untuk kembali pada Isshin meskipun 10 tahun telah berlalu. Ichigo menjadi berang menunggu Masaki menepati janjinya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tak peduli lagi meskipun keinginannya itu telah terwujud sekarang, ia sudah terlanjut sakit, kepercayaannya yang dulu begitu kuat pada Masaki kini hancur brkeping-keping sudah.

Pelarian Ichigo kepada perusakan tubuhnya memang memberi hasil menakjubkan, ia dapat melupakan rasa sakit hatinya dan berganti dengan perasaan ringan walau hanya berlangsung dalam waktu singkat—ketika ia mengkonsumsi zat adiktif itu saja. Namun tetap saja, hal-hal menyenangkan yang diperoleh secara tak semestinya akan selalu menimpulkan komplikasi. Ichigo jadi ketergantungan.

Dan sekarang—Ichigo membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meringankan rasa panas dan sesak di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pilihn pertama Ichigo jatuh pada persedian minuman keras yang banyak ayahnya simpan di tempat penyimpanan khusus. Tidak, itu bukan pilihan bagi Ichigo. Selain meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah, dia juga akan didera rasa pusing seharian setelah meminumnya.

Masih dengan langkah limbung, Ichigo berjalan menuju kamarnya. Untuk sejenak ia berpegangan pada knop pintu, sebelum membukanya ia telah sibuk merogoh saku celana untuk meraih sekotak rokok.

Yah—rokok sebagai alternatif kedua. Ck, tidak. Ichigo membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Rokok cuma bisa membuat nafasnya bertambah sesak. Selama ini ia hanya memaksakan diri saja menghisapnya. Sekali lagi dengan satu tujuan—memperoleh ketenangan.

'Sial!' Ichigo membatin, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk berukuran besar di kamarnya.

Dia butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk membuatnya senang dan melayang pada saat bersamaan, kalau tidak ia akan meledak. Dia tidak butuh rokok, minumamn keras, atau apapun itu. Dia butuh—ah, dia menemukannya.

Ichigo menyeringai ketika menghirup dalam-dalam udara di kamarnya. Dia kenal aroma kuat yang sedang menyebar lewat hembusan angin di jendelanya. Seringainya tak pernah pudar dari bibir ketika ia memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh ke jendela.

Bingo! Sebuah cahaya—Rukia.

"Ka-u baru pulang?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Baru beberapa menit Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo untuk membukakan jendela. Rukia tahu ia tak sehausnya mendekati kamar Ichigo mengingat apa yang telah pemuda itu tuduhkan padanya tempo hari. Namun sekali Rukia, tetap saja Rukia. Pikirannya akan selalu terganggu kalau ada sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak sehat. Dari kemarin jedela kamar Ichigo tidak pernah terbuka, dan menurut Rukia itu tidak sehat. Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada. Di kamar Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Rukia hendak keluar dari kamar iu sekian detik yang lalu, namun ketika berbalik ia telah mendapati sang pemilik kamar berbaring diatas ranjang dengan nafas tak teratur.

Mata Ichigo berkilau keemasan mengamati sosok Rukia dari ujung kaki higga kepala. Suhu tubuhnya masih terasa panas, tapi bukan lagi karena sesak, panas itu datangannya dari rasa semangat yang mulai memompa aliran darahnya. Tanpa sadar ternyata tubuhnya telah bergerak mendekati Rukia yang kian menciut.

"Kamarmu pengap, makanya jendelanya kubuka,'' jelas Rukia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. Alaram dalam pikirannya telah berteriak padanya untuk segera pergi dari kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo tak memberi respon apapun, kakinya masih berjalan mendekati Rukia.

'Tenang Rukia, berpikir-berpikir… cari alasan untuk segera keluar…' otak Rukia berbicara.

"Apakah kau butuh sesuatu? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat," hanya itu ide yang terlintas dalam otak Rukia dan lekas ia suarakan.

"Yeah, aku butuh sesuatu," suara serak Ichigo mengambang di udara.

"Butuh a-pa?"

Rukia sedikit terkesiap ketika kedua telapak tangan Ichigo meremas pundaknya pelan. Alaram otaknya sudah masuk ke tanda bahaya.

"Bu-tuh, apa?" ulang Rukia menahan nafas.

Seringai di bibir Ichigo kian melebar ketika mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia dan berbisik, "aku butuh tubuhmu?"

"Ap—"

Belum sempat lagi Rukia menjerit, belum sempat pula ia potes, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Ichigo yang begitu kuat menghancurkan bibirnya. Ichigo mencium Rukia seperti orang kelaparan, seolah-olah tidak ada yang akan dia lakukan dalam waktu lama selain mencium Rukia. Entah mengapa pemuda itu begitu takjub dengan bibir Rukia yang begitu membuatnya terus penasaran untuk mencicicpi rasanya.

Selagi Ichigo tengah disibukan oleh bibirnya, tangan Rukia terus berupaya mendorong Ichigo menjauh. Namun rasanya sama saja seperti ia sedang mendorong sebuah tembok, sedikitpun Ichigo tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ah!"

Akhirnya ciuman Ichigo sedikit lepas ketika Rukia berhasil menyiku perutnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, Rukia kembali menyiku perut Ichigo, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan Rukia sambil meringis memegangi daerah tulang rusuk yang terkena siku Rukia barusan.

LARI! Otak Rukia bekerja jauh lebih cepat dari anggota geraknya.

Menggeram marah, Ichigo langsung mencoba menjangkau Rukia kembali. Meskipun berhasil sedikit beberapa langkah untuk berlari, Rukia dapat ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Kali ini kedua tangan kekar Ichigo telah melingkar kuat di pinggang Rukia nyaris mencekik pernapasan gadis itu.

"Jangan!" jerit Rukia diantara nafasnya.

Rukia menarik-narik rambut Ichigo agar berhenti menyerang lehernya. Rukia tahu ciuman yang Ichigo berikan ke setiap bagian kulitnya semuanya terasa baik, tapi ini salah. Ini harus dihentikan.

"Hen-tikan…" jeritan Rukia nyaris lebih kecil dari dengungan lalat.

"Diam!" geram Ichigo mulai mengangkat tubuh Rukia dari lantai lalu menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur.

Rukia kembali berusaha merangkak lari, tapi Ichigo dengan cepat mendorongnya kembali dan mulai menyematkan kedua lengan Rukia diatas kepala agar gadis itu tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Tidak!" jerit Rukia melihat semua pakaiannya satu persatu hilang dari tubuhnya. Semenit kemudian pakaian Ichigo sudah turut hilang, bibir pemuda itu kini begitu bersemangat menjelajahi semua bagian tubuh Rukia yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hhh, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…" gumam Ichigo menjalankan jari-jarinya di permukaan kulit telanjang Rukia penuh antusias.

"Hentikan… kumohon jangan… Jangan lakukan ini, henti—AH!"

Tubuh Rukia menegang sejenak, air matanya meleleh di pipinya. Entah itu tangisan untuk rasa sakit begitu menusuk yang masih ia rasakan, atau karena sesuatu yang baru terjadi. Ya, Rukia yakin ia pasti sudah hilang keperawanannya sekarang.

"Ti—dak…" isak Rukia pelan.

"Shh…"

Ekor mata Rukia melirik ke samping, melirik pada pemuda yang dengan lembut memberi kecupan pada pipi, garis rahang, dan daerah lehernya. Selain kepala dan bibir, anggota tubuh Ichigo yang lain sama sekali belum bergerak seolah-olah dengan sabar sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dibandingkan dengan Ichigo yang begitu kasar dan pemaksa beberapa detik yang lalu, Ichigo yang sekarang terasa amat lembut bagi Rukia.

"Sa—kit…" rintih Rukia masih disertai air mata.

"Sabar…" bisik Ichigo pada kulit leher Rukia yang terus ia berikan kecupan-kecupan lembut. "Tidak akan lama lagi berkurang, hanya sebentar," janji Ichigo.

Rukia meremas matanya seketat mungkin. Semua kata-kata Ichigo benar-benar terasa manis ditelinga, Rukia tahu benar tak lama lagi penyesalannya akan semua ini akan semakin bertamabah. Namun apa yang bisa ia lalkukan sekaran? Tidak ada. Ia hanya bisa merintih seta mengeluh, membiarkan semua penyiksaan Ichigo yang begitu manis mengalir semua ke sekujur tubuhnya

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Mey benar-benar berusaha keras pada bagian akhirnya. Dua jam memandangi lappie *cara Mey dan nee-chan memanggil lap top*, hanya tulisan ini yang Mey bisa hasilkan. Maaf kalau sudah mengecewakan para readers. n_n'

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Walaupun begitu menyenangkan, aku merasa kotor… Mungkin karena sejak awal semua dimulai dengan cara yang salah…

.

**Sin's**

.

"Ahahaha… hahhh… hahh… hhh…" tawa Ichigo puas saat menjatuhkan dirinya yang bermandikan keringat diatas kasur empuk.

Sialan. Bahkan Keigo teman sekampusnya yang bodoh saja sudah tahu lebih dulu daripada dirinya kalau gadis perawan menyenangkan untuk disentuh, rasanya beribu-ribu kali lebih bagus dibandingkan obat penenang atau apapun itu. Yah, bukan bearti sebelumnya dia juga pernah menyentuh wanita lain, ini yang pertama juga baginya. Ya, siapa peduli. Yang terpenting ia baru saja melewati perasaan melambung di udara tanpa harus ada kokmplikasi tak mengenakkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tak peduli kesenangan yang baru ia lewati diperoleh secara paksa.

Ughhh… secara paksa.

Dengan enggan Ichigo menoleh pada gadi—heh, bukana gadis lagi ya. Sosok itu tru meneteskan air mata tanpa terdengar suara isakan tangis, memeluk selimut didepan dadanya seakan-akan hanya selimut itu yang menjadi pertahanan hidupnya.

'Hhh… air mata perempuan memang selalu bisa membuat mood laki-laki berubah,' batin Ichigo mengambil posisi diatas wanita mungilnya dengan cara menjadikan kedua sikunya sebagai penyangga.

Di jilatnya perlahan jejak air mata yang turun hingga ke leher Rukia. Terus menjilat meskipun sudah kering sekalipun. Hingga akhinya Rukia yang memecah kebisuan lebih dulu.

"Ke-napa, kenapa ka-u melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Rukia serak karena menangis.

Ichigo menarik lidahnya, menyimpan lidahnya serta menelan cairan asin yang baru ia nikmati. Tatapannya telah kembali menjadi tatapan bosan ke mata Rukia.

"Karena aku suka," jawabnya enteng.

Air mata yang semula hampir kering kini mulai membendung membanjiri pelupek mata Rukia.

"Tapi kenapa harus denganku? Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia. "—kau seperti obat yang membuatku ingin menjadi pecandumu. Jadi, Rukia—"

Ichigo menjauhkan bibinya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris violet yang masih berkaca-kaca, "—siapapun di luar sana kalau seandainya adayang kau sukai, cepat singkirkan dia. Sebelum aku sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Karena kau, mulai sekarang hanya boleh jadi milikku!Mengerti?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, meremas matanya erat-erat. Rasanya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Orang yang bersamanya sekarang, dia—Kurosaki Ichigo, ingin memonopolinya seorang diri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti," gumam Ichigo mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher Rukia. "Apakah sakit tadi sudah berkurang?"

"Apa lagi maumu?" Rukia menggeliat menghindari kecupan Ichigo, meskipun sebenarnya itu sia-sia.

"Che, kau kira aku akan puas setelah satu putaran?"

Wajah Rukia terlihat gusar mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bilang tidak mau? Pasti percuma saja.

Ichigo tahu tidak akan ada lagi perlawan dari Rukia seperti diawal sebelumnya. Jari-jari pemuda itu mengusap punggung leher Rukia, kemudia menariknya kedepan agar ia bisa mencium bibirnya. Dan Ichigo menyerinyai sepanjangwaktu…

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Rukia-nee, kami pulang!" seru Yuzu lari mberhambur ke dalam rumah. Gadis Kurosaki itu dengan riang menenteng sekantong shiratama—makanan kesukaan rukia sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Rukia-nee?" panggil Yuzu lagi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichigohhh…" Rukia berbicara hampir dengan sisa-sisa nafasnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rukia telah berada diatas ranjang Ichigo. Lagi.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Rukia selesai mengganti air di vas bunga kesayangan Masaki, tahu-tahu begitu selesai, Ichigo langsung menyergapnya serta menyeret paksa ke dalam kamar agar dapat Ichigo nikmati sepuasnya.

"Berhentihh… Ichihhhgo…"

"Diam!" geram Ichigo marah.

"Ta-pih… hhh… Yuzu, men-carikuhh…"

Ichigo tidak berhenti, tubuhnya masih terus bergerak dengan irama cepat. Rukia semakin kuat mencengkram sprei putih yang telah kusut dibawah tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan basah oleh air mata. Tak peduli cengkramannya begitu kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia hanya sedang mencari pertahanan dari penyiksaan Ichigo yang begitu manis pada tubuhnya.

"Ber-hentihh…"

"Aku—belum—selesai!"

Ingin berhenti? Dia bercanda ya? Mana mungkin Ichigo menghentikan semua kesenangan ini disaat dia sudah mendekati klimaks. Dia begitu dekat, tapi ia tidak ingin lebih dulu dari Rukia. Ia akan merasa tampak buruk kalau datang lebih dulu dari Rukia, karena nantinya Rukia tidak akan memperoleh apa-apa selain rasa lelah.

Ichigo ingin menyenangkan Rukia juga, ia tahu wanita mungilnya ini juga hampir mendekati klimaks seperti dirinya. Bisanya dengan sentuhan akhir mereka bisa mencapainya pada saat yang besamaan, namun sayangnya sekarang terasa begitu sulit karena konsentrasi mereka sudah terpecah oleh suara Yuzu yang menggema di seluruh lorong rumah keluarga Kurossaki.

Sialan, pikiran Ichigo memaki. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi manahannya. Menonton wajah Rukia yang memerah dan terengah-engah kesenangan sudah membuatnya hampir klimaks. Dia benar-benar merasa buruk kalau seandainya—

"Ichigo!"

Yeah, inilah yang Ichigo tunggu. Suara panik Rukia.

"Kau mulai merasakannya juga?" bisik Ichigo terengah-engah.

Rukia mngangguk panik, meremas matanya seketat mungkin. Ichigo terngeha-engah senang, pinggulnya semakin kuat menghentak-hentakan kedalam diri Rukia. mereka sudah dekat, pikirnya senang. Ya, ya, ya, klimaks mereka sudah—

Secara naluri, Ichigo membungkam bibir Rukia dengan milikny. Meredam teriakan kenikmatan agar tak trdengar oleh siapapun orang yang lewat didepan pintu kamar.

"Rukia-nee?" Yuzu membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

Kosong.

Yuzu menutup kembali pintu kamar, berbalik kearah tangga untuk mencari Rukia di lantai dua.

"Eh, Ichi-nii nelihat Rukia-nee?" tanya Yuzu berpapasan dengan Ichigo di pertengahan anak tangga.

"Dia ada dikamarku dari tadi, kusuruh membersihkan kamar," jawab Ichigo acuh tak acuh tanpa menoleh ke Yuzu, terus berjalan menuruni tangga dengan ransel di punggungnya.

Yuzu masih diam memandangi punggung Ichigo. Ada aroma aneh terekam dalam indra penciumannya ketika kakaknya leawt barusan. Tapi Yuzu tak mabil pusing, gadis manis itu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ichigo untuk menemui Rukia.

"Rukia-nee, aku bawa—"

Sebelum sempat meraih knop pintu kamar Ichigo, tangan Karin telah mencengkram lengan Yuzu untuk menghentikan.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?"

"Rukia-nee masih sibuk didalam, sebaiknya tunggu sampai dia keluar saja."

"Ta-pi…"

Karin menggeleng dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Cklek

Sosok Rukia baru saja keluarr dari kamar Ichigo sambil membawa sprei putih di tangannya.

"Rukia-nee!"

"Ah, Yuzu?" cepat-cepat Rukia menyembunyikan sprei putih di belakang punggungnya. "Baru pulang?"

Yuzu mengangguk.

"Kami membawakan shiratama kesukaan Rukia-nee," Yuzu begitu bersemangat memamerkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia jinjing.

"Umm… kalau begitu aku selesaikan dulu pekerjaanku, lalu setelah itu kita makan sama-sama shiratama-nya."

"Iya. Aku akan—lho, mata Rukia-nee kok merah?"

"E-eh," Rukia kikuk mengusap matanya, memastikan tak ada noda atau jejak basah yang mungkin masih tertinggal diasana. "Ini karena… um…"

"Pasti kemasukan debu," potong Karin. "Begitukan, Rukia-nee?"

"I-iya," jawab Rukia langsung setuju.

"Tapi kok seperti habis menangi—"

"Yuzu—" potong Karin lagi. "—kalau ka uterus bertanya, kapan Rukia-nee selesai kerjanya?"

"Ehehe… maaf. Kalau begitu, kuletakkan shiratama-nya diatas piring dulu ya," masih dengan wajah riang, Yuzu berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Jangan lagi," kata Karin begitu Yuzu tak terlihat lagi.

"Hn, apa?" toleh Rukia.

"Jangan lagi Rukia-nee dekat-dekat Ichi-nii ataupun kamarnya, kalau perlu Rukia-nee menghindar saja," nasehat Karin meninggalkan Rukia dengan segudang pertanyaan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Sudah jam dua belas malam," gumam Yuzu melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

Masih dalam keadaan mengntuk, Yuzu turun dari ranjangnya. Tak lupa boneka 'Bosataf' kesayangaannya turut ia peluk untuk dibawa turun. Selangkah demi selangkah salah satu dari kembar Kurosaki itu berjalan menuju dapur, mencari segelas air untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang terkena dehidrasi saat tidur. Sesekali Yuzu akan berhenti untuk menguap atau sekedar mengeratkan pelukannya pada Bostaf.

Tap.

Yuzu menghentikan langkahnya yang baru memijak satu buah anak tangga menuju dapur di lantai satu. Tangannya mengusap-usap mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan cahaya yang dilihatnya bukanlah sekedar halusinasi belaka. Tidak, matanya masih normal. Tapi… justru karena tidak salah lihatlah membuat Yuzu bingung.

Kamar kakaknya menyala? Di tengah malam?

Sejak kapan kapan kakaknya—yang sudah jelas-jelas benci cahaya terang menyalakan lampunya disaat tengah malam begini? Pastilah ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi, pikir Yuzu.

Penasaran, Yuzu mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ichigo yang sedikit terbuka.

Yuzu menahan nafasnya seketika, matanya belum pulih benar dari shock akibat sesuatu yang tengah di lihat lewat celah pintu. Suara desahan serta rintihan penolakan turut serta menyertai pemandangan itu. Dengan jelas kedua mata Yuzu bisa melihat apa yang tengah kakaknya lakukan dibalik lembaran selimut, tak lupa dibawahnya ada sesosok perempuan yang terjepit diantara kasur dan tubuh polos kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii… hmp!"

Seseorang telah membekap mulut Yuzu serta menariknya menjauh dari depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Hmp!"

"Ssst… ini aku, Karin," bisik Karin sepelan melepaskan bekapannya.

"Karin-chan!" seru Yuzu sepelan mungkin, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Kita harus menolong Rukia-nee!"

"Jangan!" dengan sigap Karin menangkap lengan Yuzu yang hampir saja kembali menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Kenapa jangan?"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menerobos kamar Ichi-nii?" gusar Karin.

"Umm… mungkin—"

"Atau melapor pada ayah?" potong Karin masih gusar, sementara Yuzu malah semakin terlihat bingung. "Ayah sudah cukup dipusingkan oleh kelakuan Ichi-nii dan penyakit ibu, Yuzu…"

"Ta-pi…"

"Ingin mengadu pada ibu, begitu?"

Yuzu menggelelng cepat, ia tahu betul ibunya pasti akan langsung pingsan serta masuk rumah sakit bila mngetahui kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Atau kau ingin lapor polisi agar Ichi-nii langsung masuk penjara? Itu maumu?"

"Tidak!" jerit Yuzu langsung masih menggunakan volume suara rendah.

Yuzu menoleh ke pintu kamar Ichigo sejenak kemudian kembali pada Karin, "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Karin-chan? Kasihan Rukia-nee, aku lihat Ichi-nii memaksanya."

"Hhh—begini saja," Karin melirik pintu kamar Ichigo sejenak, bersikap waspada seandai akan ada orang lagi yang mendekat kesana. "Kita tidak mungkin bisa bertindak kalau Rukia-nee sudah berada ditangan Ichi-nii. Jadi, jalan terbaiknya adalah sebisa mungkin kita mencegah Ichi-nii mendekati Rukia-nee. Dan satu lagi—jangan biarkan Rukia-nee sendirian dirumah ini."

Yuzu mengangguk patuh.

"Waktu kita baru pulang dari pemandian air panas kemarin, Karin-chan sudah mengetahui tentang masalah ini kan?"

"Darimana kau dapat pemikiran itu?"

"Karena Karin-chan mencegahku memasuki kamar Ichi-nii, Karin-chan tidak prnah melarang orang tanpa sebab. Lagi pula—aku menciumk aroma parfum Rukia-nee saat berpapasan dengan Ichi-nii di tangga. Aku pikir cuma perasaanku, ternyata—hiks, hiks…"

"Sudahlah…" Karin memeluk Yuzu. "Kita pada saat itu memang tidka bisa berbuat apa-apa karena semuanya sudah terjadi. Sudah, berhenti menagis."

"Kasihan Rukia-nee, hiks, hiks…"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Rukia menyingkirkan lembaran selimut serta prlahan turun dari ranjang.

Ichigo semakin cemberut saat Rukia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Wanita mungil itu malah terus menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya dari balik celah poninya sembari mmengancingkan baju.

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban. Ichigo-pun bersinggut menghampiri Rukia, mencengkram lengan mungilnya untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Aku tanya—mau kemana?"

Rukia behenti mengancingkan baju sejenak. "Kembali ke kamarku."

"O" Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya. "Ingat! Jangan coba-coba mengunci pintu kamarmu lagi seperti kemarin malam. Kau tahu hukumannya kan?"

Diam. Lagi-lagi menjadi pilihan Rukia. Merekam semua perintah Kurosaki Ichigo di otaknya tanpa perlu menanggappi. Hanya begitu saja. Terus berjalan perlahan meninggalakan kamar Ichigo dengan tubuh yang rasanya bukan miliknya lagi. Begitu ringan seperti bulu, begit kotor seperti Lumpur.

Kotor?

Rukia tersentak pada pemikiran terakhirnya. Dengan gelisah ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Pikirannya terus menghakiminya, bukakah sesuatu yang kotor perlu dibersihkan?

Akhirnya tanpa membuang waktu untu mnanggalkan pakaiannya, Rukia langsung mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dibawah air pancuran kamar mandi. Tak peduli seberapapun dingin air pancuran yang terstel, Rukia tetap berdiri kokoh mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar disekujur tubuh.

Cklek.

Rukia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Cepat-cepat dimatikannya air pancuran dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mungkinkah Ichigo yang mendatanginya? Tidak mungkin. Paling cepat satu atau dua jam lagi biasanya Ichigo akan datang. Lalu siapa?

"Ka-rin, Yuzu?" Rukia berdiri bingung melighat kedua saudari kembar Kurosaki tengah memandanginya dengan iba.

Rukia jadi tersadar, ia masih memakai pakaian basah. "E-eh, tadi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi dan tersiram—"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karin dan Yuzu telah berlari memeluknya serta menagis tersed-sedu.

"Karin, Yuzu, kalian kenapa?"

"Maaf," isak Karin memeluk erak Rukia.

"Hei, katakan ada apa. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menangis begini?"

"Rukia-nee… aku tidak pernah bohong," kini giliran Yuzu yang makin terisak. "Waktu kukatakan Ichi-nii tidak jahat—aku tidak berkata bohong… hiks…hiks…"

Kini Rukia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Hatinya menjerit, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh sampai-sampai Karin dan Yuzu mengetahui perbuatan buruk Ichigo pada dirinya. Keberadaannya di keluarga Kurosaki hanya membuat ikatan mereka menjadi renggang. Seharusnya ia pergi, menyingkir jauh-jauh dari mereka. Ia pastikan malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya disini.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Mungkin ini chapter yang PALING berantakan tulisannya, karena bukan hanya ga pernah memeriksa ulang ketikan, kali ini Mey ngetik super ngebut karena lagi berebut lap top ma nee-chan. Yah, seperti biasa, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Aku ingin mengakhirinya, karena semua yang terjadi terasa salah. Ketika aku melepaskan diri, ternyata semuanya terlanjur amat terlambat, karena ikatan kami terlalu kusut untuk di lepas…

.

**Sin's**

.

"Benar mau pergi?" Masaki menyerinyitkan dahinya memandang Rukia yang mendadak membawa berita mengejutkan di pagi hari. "Katanya Rukia-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan bibi Masaki yang telah begitu baik merawatku. Tapi aku juga tidak tega membiarkan mantan ibu panti asuhanku hidup sendirian dalam keadaan sakit," dusta Rukia.

"Yah—mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak berhak mencegahmu. Tapi kau pergi bukan karena Ichigo kan?"

'Eh? Mungkinkah Bibi Masaki mengetahuinya?' batin Rukia berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Aku dengan dari semua pelayan yang bekerja disini, putraku sering memaksamu—"

"Maaf, Bibi?" sela Rukia memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik.

Jadi… Bibi Masaki benar-benar sudah tahu tentang Ichigo yang selalu memaksa menuruti perintahnya untuk-

"Ya. Ichigo selalu memaksamu membersihkan kamarnya kan?" Masaki menyela pikiran Rukia.

"O…" Rukia bernafas lega, ternyata pikirannya cuma sedikit paranoid tadi.

"Kau pergi bukan karena tersinggung perkataan kasar Ichigo kan?"

"Ti-tidak kok, Bibi. Aku tidak pernah tersinggung oleh putra Bibi Masaki. Lagi pula sejak awal Yuzu sudah bilang berulang-ulang padaku bahwa 'Ichi-nii nya tidak jahat', begitu."

"Hmm… kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Kapanpun kau inginkan, kau bisa kembali kerumah kami. Kau selalu diterima di sini."

Rukia tersenyum tipis, satu beban pengikatnya sudah lepas.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ucap Rukia terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu ruang baca tempat Masaki berada sekarang.

"Rukia-nee," tegur Yuzu sudah menunggu di depan pintu bersama Karin.

"Kalian jaga ibu kalian baik-baik, dan—oh ya, jangan lupa membukakan jendela kamar kakak kalian. Dia suka lupa dengan yang satu itu."

Yuzu cuma mengangguk tak sanggup bicara, kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menangis.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Nanti Rukia-nee pasti akan menemukan laki-laki baik yang sesuai dengan Rukia-nee," ucap Karin tulus mendoakan Rukia.

Rukia terus mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, mencoba pergi tanpa menambah lagi masalah di keluarga Kurosaki.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Bosan," gerutu Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Dia tidak sedang gelisah atau pun membutuhkan obat penenang, dia hanya sedang bosan. Mata kuliahnya berjalan amat panjang hari ini, hampir sepanjang hari ia habiskan untuk menghadiri mata kuliah di sana sini. Dan ketika ia pulang, rumah begitu sepi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, karena baginya apapun yang dikerjakan sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Yeah—tentunya ada pengecualian, perempuan bertubuh mungil yang tidur di lantai satu. Rukia. Si mungil itu begitu mengundang untuk disentuh.

Ichigo melirik jendela kamarnya. Sudah terbuka. Bearti Rukia tidak akan lagi mendatangi kamarnya untuk membukakan jendela, karena biasanya hanya datang sekali dalam sehari ke kamar Ichigo ( soal Ichigo yang menyeretnya, itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan). Hanya untuk membukakan jendela, tidak pernah datang kembali untuk menutupnya.

Awalnya Ichigo tidak pernah suka jendela kamarnya dibuka, cahaya di luar hanya menjadikan kamarnya bertambah silau ketika masuk tanpa melewati tirai. Namun situasinya jadi berbeda begitu Rukia pertama kali membukanya, angin yang berhembus diluar membuat aroma Rukia menyebar ke setiap sudut kamar.

Ya, aroma Rukia. Ichigo bahkan belum pernah memberitahu Rukia kalau aroma perempuan itu yang seperti bunga sakura dan hujan pada saat bersamaan lah yang membuat Ichigo terpancing untuk mendekat. Sungguh pancingan yang memabukkan.

Ugh, sial. Sepertinya bayangan Ichigo akan diri Rukia barusan sudah memancing libidonya bekerja dua kali lipat. Sepertinya ia menginginkan Rukia sekarang.

Bicara soal Rukia… sedang apa dia saat ini?

Apakah sedang mandi dengan aromanya yang menyatu dengan air pancuran kamar mandi? Kulitnya berkilau saat tetesan air mengalir tubuhnya, begitu segar, dan begitu lembut. Yeah, sama seperti saat Ichigo menyergapnya di kamar mandi kemarin sore. Ichigo bahkan tak ingat lagi berapa banyak air pancuran yang tertelan olehnya karena lupa mematikan pancuran saat ia sendiri sedang asyik bereksplorasi pada tubuh Rukia dengan mulutnya, entah itu dengan gigi, lidah ataupun bibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu tak akan lagi terdengar lagi suara protes dari bibir Rukia, yang terdengar hanya suara air pancuran, desahan, dan erangan kenikmatan. Rukia akan berkali-kali menyebut namanya, dan disaat akhir ada 'o' panjang menunjukkan bahwa Rukia-nya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya.

MAta Ichigo tersentak terbuka. Ugh! Sial, sial, sial. Sekujur tulang punggunnya terasa menggigil. Sial. Kebutuhannya akan Rukia ternyata sekarang sudah berubah menjadi mode mendesak.

'Harus cari Rukia, harus cari Rukia,' pikiran Ichigo menyanyi, menuntun si pemilik badn menuju kamar Rukia.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia, suaranya amat tebal dilapisi nafsu.

Oh, bagus. Ambil sisi positifnya, dengan begitu Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya apa keperluannya mendatangi kesini.

"Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mengetuk lagi. Pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kamar, ia tahu Rukia masih ingat dengan peringatannya untuk tidak mengunci pintu.

Gelap. Dan—sepi?

"Hei, Yuzu!" panggil Ichigo pada adiknya yang baru keluar dari arah dapur, dengan patuh Yuzu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ichi-nii?"

"Mana Rukia? Kamarnya sepi."

"Rukia-nee, dia—" Yuzu mengambil jeda sejenak. "—pergi."

Keheningan mutlak terjadi antara Ichigo dan Yuzu. Yuzu tidak ingin berkata sesuatu, ia masih menunggu reaksi kakaknya.

"O… Kau boleh pergi," perintah Ichigo langsung dituruti Yuzu dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Rupanya sedang pergi keluar,' pikir Ichigo mulai memasuki kamar Rukia yang gelap.

"Sebaiknya aku tunggu saja dia dikamarnya."

Tek!

Dengan santai Ichigo menekan saklar lampu.

Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?

Kamar Rukia benar-benar kosong, sama sekali tak ada jejak bahwa kamar itu sedang di tempati. Marah bercampur kesal, Ichigo memeriksa lemari Rukia.

Kosong.

Semua kosong, tak ada yang tertinggal. Bahkan aroma Rukia yang biasa menenangkan juga hilang.

Ichigo mengusap mukanya dengan galau. "Yuzu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yuzu!" teriak Ichigo lebih kencang.

"Ada apa, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu datang tergesa-gesa, nampak ia baru saja berlari.

"Mana Rukia?"

"Rukia-nee pergi."

"Pergi kemana? Katakan yang jelas!" bentak Ichigo.

"Ru-rukia-nee pergi ke…" Yuzu benar-benar merasa serba salah, ia bingung haus memberi tahu atau tetap bungkam. "Dia pergi ke rumah—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sih, Ichi-nii?" sela Karin muncul di pintu kamar Rukia.

"Karin," mata Ichigo menyipit memandangi Karin, cepat-cepat dihampirinya Karin. Ia tahu, Karin pasti memiliki informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau tahu kemana Rukia pergi?"

"…" Karin memilih bungkam.

"Jangan diam saja, Karin! Katakan sesautu!"

Yah, sekeras-kerasnya Ichigo, Karin juga tak jauh lebih keras daripada dirinya. Tingkah Karin malah membuat Ichigo semakin geram.

"Katakan kemana Rukia pergi! Kau mau ku pukul, hn?" ancam Ichigo mengguncang-guncang pundak Karin.

"…" Karin memalingkan mukanya.

"Bicara! Kau tidak bisu kan!"

"Ichi-nii, sudah…" lerai Yuzu hampir menangis. "Ichi-nii menyakiti pundak Karin-chan."

"Katakan dimana Rukia!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Isshin datang bersama Masaki.

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kain, menatap marah pada Isshin.

"Mana dia?" geram Ichigo.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Isshin bingung.

"DIA!" Ichigo menunjuk tempat tidur Rukia yang kosong. "Rukia! Mana dia?"

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Ichigo," nasehat Masaki menyentuh pudak Ichigo.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tepis Ichigo. "Mana Rukia! Aku butuh dia!"

"Rukia-chan sudah prig kerumah ibu panti asuhnya, Ichigo," jelas Masaki.

"Bohong! Sekalipun kau tidak pernah berkata jujur padaku. Kalian semua pasti sudah bersengkongkol menyembunyikan Rukia dariku!"

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan Rukia-chan, Ichigo. Ibumu berkata benar, tenangkan dulu dirimu."

"Bohong, bohong, bohong! Aku ingin Rukia!" bentak Ichigo mulai melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di kamar ke lantai, entah itu lampu meja ataupun kursi, tak ada satupun yang luput dari kemarahan Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii…" tangis Yuzu dipeluk oleh Karin.

"Berikan aku Rukia! Aku ingin Rukia! Aku ingin dia!"

"Ichigo!" bentak Isshin.

Sayangnya Ichigo tidak bisa lagi dihentikan selain dengan tidakkan. Dengan sigap Isshin meraih tanggan kanan Ichigo, memelintirnya kebelakang, kemudian menekan dada Ichigo ke dinding agar berhenti bergerak.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin Rukia! Rukia, Rukia, Rukia! Aku mau Rukia!"

"Diam! Ikut ayah!"

Walau sangat sulit, akhirnya Isshin berhasil menyeret Ichigo kekamarnya. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dari luar agar si pemilik kamar tak bisa kemanapun.

"Keluarkan aku! Aku ingin Rukia!" teriak Ichigo menendang-nendang pintu dari dalam.

"Ayah tidak akan mengeluarkanmu sebelum kau bisa tenang."

Sementara itu, Masaki masih diam membeku di kamar Rukia bersama Karin dan Yuzu. Memang inilah alasan Masaki rujuk dengan Isshin, karena Isshin bercerita tentang keadaan Ichigo yang sulit terkendali. Masaki pikir, ia bisa sedikit memperbaiki kondisi Ichigo dengan menepati janjinya pada Ichigo untuk kembali. Nyatanya, alih-alih membaik, Ichigo malah jadi ketergantungan pada Rukia. Tapi…

"Sejak kapan?" lirih Masaki.

"I-bu…" gumam Yuzu.

"Sejak kapan kakak kalian mrenjadi ketergantungan pada Rukia-chan?"

Karin dan Yuzu saling melempar pandang. Bingung harus memilih jujur atau tetap diam seperti rencana mereka semula.

"Jawab ibu. Apakah… apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu antara kakak kalian dengan Rukia-chan?"

Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban dari kedua saudari kembar Kurosaki. Tapi menurut Masaki ekspresi bersalah yang terpancar dari wajah kedua anaknya sudah cukup memberikan jawaban.

"Oh, Kami-sama… Bagaimana mungkin putraku, putraku—"

"Ibu!"

Tak sempat Masaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya yang lemah hilang kesadaran dan jatuh ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak bosan Mey bilang yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunion?

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Begitu kusut dan kacau… Dalam untaian keputusasaan… tanpa sadar ternyata kami berdua telah mengikatkan diri dalam benang takdir

.

**Sin's**

.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya pelu dirawat di rumah sakit selama bebeapa hari. Aku dan ayah akan terus berada disisni sampai besok siang," jelas Karin panjang lebar lewat telepon.

Yuzu semakin menekukkan tubuhnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga, ia tahu walaupun Karin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, Karin pasti paham bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Lalu, Karin-chan. Bagaimana dengan Ichi-nii? Apakah perlu kita memberitahu Rukia-nee tenatang—"

"Jangan ganggu Rukia-nee lagi, Yuzu!" sergah Karin cepat. "Ichi-nii harus belajar hidup tanpa Rukia-nee. Kasihan Rukia-ne kalau terus dijadikan pelampiasan Ichi-nii."

"Tapi… Ichi-nii terlihat begitu membutuhkan Rukia-nee."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Sudah ya, dirumah sakit dilaang menggunakan posel berlama-lama. Jaga rumah baik-baik. Dan—ingat, jangan melakukan tindakan konyol dengan menghubungi Rukia-nee."

"Baik," suara Yuzu mencicit.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Ichi-nii, aku bawakan sarapan pagi untuk Ichi-nii," ujar Yuzu membawa nampan berisi makanan ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

Benar-benar berantakan, kamar Ichigo tak ubah layaknya kapal pencah yang baru diterjang badai. Barang-barang berserakkan disana sini, bisa di tebak tadi malam Ichigo telah merusakkan barang-barangnya secara habis-habisan. Sepertinya sang pemilik kamar sendiripun tak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisi kamarnya, ia kini hanya duduk diam di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di kaki ranjang.

Pelan-pelan Yuzu meletakkan nampan didekat Ichigo. "Ichi-nii, ayo makan. Dari kemarin sore Ichi-nii belum makan apa-apa."

"Keluar." Ichigo tak perlu repot-repot memelototi Yuzu, meskipun wajahnya masih lurus menatap lantai, Yuzu pasti sudah tahu emosi Ichigo belum surut sama sekali.

"Ichi-nii jangan begitu…"

"Aku bilang keluar!" bentak Ichigo kehabisan kesabaran, dibalikannya nampan makanan yang berada di dekatnya hingga isinya berserakkan di lantai.

"Ichi-nii… hiks, hiks…"

"Keluar! Aku tidak butuh air matamu atau makanan sialan ini. Yang aku butuhkan adalah RUKIA!"

Masih sambil menangis, Yuzu membersihkan makanan yang telah Ichigo serakkan. Setelahnya Yuzu bersinggut keluar. Tega tak tega, Yuzu tetap harus mengunci pintu kamar Ichigo sesuai peintah Isshin.

"Nona Yuzu kenapa?" seorang pelayan menghampiri Yuzu dengan wajah khawatir.

Yuzu tak menjawab, hanya memberikan nampan yang ia pegang ke pelayan, membiarkan sang pelayan mengambil alih untuk mengatarkannya ke dapur. Tangan Yuzu perlahan merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil poselnya.

"_Jangan ganggu Rukia-nee lagi, Yuzu. Ichi-nii harus belajar hidup tanpa Rukia-nee."_

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yuzu bagaimana pesan yang telah Karin kecamkan padanya. Tapi…

"_Keluar! Aku tidak butuh air matamu atau makanan sialan ini. Yang aku butuhkan adalah RUKIA!"_

Ichi-nii tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa Rukia-nee.

"_Dan—ingat, jangan melakukan tindakan konyol dengan menghubungi Rukia-nee."_

Terlambat.

Tombol panggil telah di tekan.

"Halo, siapa ini?" suara di seberang menyahut.

"Hiks, hiks, Rukia-nee…"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Ingat, Yuzu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ataupun melewati pintu kamar kakakmu, termasuk kau juga," pesan Rukia mengambil nampan makanan dari tangan Yuzu.

Ya. Rukia kembali.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Yuzu mnghubungi Rukia serta menceritakan semua yang tejadi disaat Ichigo mengetahui kepergian Rukia. Yuzu sama sekali tak meminta Rukia untuk kembali. Keputusan kembali adalah mutlak pilihan Rukia. menyerahkan diri dan membiarkan Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki semua hak atas tubuhnya, atau tetap bersembunyi dan membiarkan keluarga Kurosaki makin terpuruk. Dan inilah pilihan Rukia.

"Rukia-nee yakin akan masuk kedalam?" Yuzu memandang Rukia dengan raut bersalah. "Rukia-nee masih bisa kok berubah pikiran dan pergi."

Rukia menggeleng, "Ingat, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Aku akan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam."

Yuzu mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo tanpa ditemani siapapun.

"Maaf," gumam Yuzu kembali lirih.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Keluar! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin makan, Yuzu!" usir Ichigo tak perlu repot-repot menoleh saat mendengar pitnu kamar terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ia tahu selain Yuzu, pelayan dirumah ini sama sekali tidak ada yang berani mendekati kamarnya ketika ia sedang marah.

Jangankan menoleh, bergerak saja Ichigo sudah malas. Yah, mungkin tenaganya mulai berkurang karena hampir 24 jam tak mengkonsumsi apapun. Tapi, apa pedulinya. Bagi Ichigo sekarang tidak ada yang dia butuhkan selain Rukia. Dan sayangnya tidak ada yang mau memenuhi permintaannya. Paling-paling dalam 24 jam berikutnya tubuhnya akan mengejang. Biarlah. Seperti dia pernah peduli saja pada hidupnya.

Tek.

Ichigo tahu ada sebuah nampan diletakkan disalah satu meja didalm kamarnya. Ichigo masih mengacuhkan suara itu.

Srekkk…. Cklek.

Amta sangat pelan dan begitu lambat seolah-olah bagaikan sebuah film yang diperlambat pemutarannya, gorden serta jendela kamar Ichigo dibuka. Namun karena amat pelan, reaksi indra penciuman Ichigo bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Begitu gesit, mata kuning madunya menoleh ke jendela. Ke arah cahayanya. Ya, cahaya.

"Ka—u," Ichigo bangkit bediri, merasakan tenaganya berangsur pulih.

"Kamarmu sedikit pengap, seharusnya jendelanya kau buka," ujar si pembuka jendela.

Perlahan Ichigo memperndek jaraknya dengan wanita yang berdiri didekat jedela, matanya masih tetap tak berkedip karena, takut sosok itu akan menghilang begitu ia sekali saja mengerjapkan mata.

"Apakah kau—" masih dalam perasaan setengah tak percaya, Ichigo menyapukan jari-jarinya dengan lembut ke pipi, leher serta pundak sang wanita begitu berada dalam jangkauannya. "—Rukia?"

"Hn? Ya, aku Rukia."

"Rukia," gumam Ichigo mulai menyapukan bibirnya di kening, kelopak mata, hidung, serta bibir Rukia.

Oh—rasanya masih sama. Begitu memabukkan.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…" bisik Ichigo berulang-ulang masih begitu antusias menyapukan bibinya di area wajah Rukia.

"Ya…" jawab Rukia lemah.

Ichigo menangkupkan pipi Rukia dalam kedua telapak tangannya, sejenak ia berhenti menciumi Rukia. Dahinya kini telah tertempel ke dahi Rukia, dan matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," bisik Ichigo parau.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pergi dariku, menjauhiku… janji jangan melakukannya lagi…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia, wanita itu hanya memaksakan senyum tipis di bibirnya ketika sepasang mata amber milik Ichigo menatapannya begitu mengiba.

"Ayo!" Ichigo kembali mencium bibir Rukia.

Dalam sekejap tangan Ichigo berada di pundak Rukia, dan yang satunya lagi telah berada di bawah lutut wanita mungil itu. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Ichigo menggendong Rukia ke atas kasurnya. Membaringkan tubuh wanitanya, dan mulai menjamah setiap bagian yang selalu membuatnya begitu mabuk.

Ketika Ichigo sudah mulai menjelajahi leher serta menanggalkan satu per satu kancing baju Rukia, tangan mungil Rukia perlahan mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo, memberi isyarat agar pemuda yang tengah tak sabaran itu mau berhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya.

Namun sama seperti biasa. Kapan sih Ichigo pernah mau menuruti orang lain? Pemuda itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, mengabaikan Rukia yang begitu ingin mendapatkan perhatiaanya untuk semenit saja.

"Berhenti, Ichigo," akhirnya Rukia berni bersuara ketika merasakan kedua tangan Ichigo—yang telah berhasil melepas semua kancing bajunya—mulai meremas kedua dadanya.

Masih. Ichigo tidak akan mau mendengarkan ketika dia sendiri begitu dibuai oleh semua milik Rukia.

"Aku bersumpah, Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak segera berhenti, aku akan pergi lagi saat kau jatuh tertidur nanti."

Ancaman Rukia sepertinya cukup mengenai Ichigo. Tangan-tangan Ichigo seketika behenti menjamah Rukia, wajahnya tampak tegang ketika memelototi Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan bisa," desis Ichigo setajam ular berbisa.

"Ya! Aku bisa melakukannya."

Lama mereka berdua saling beradu pandang. Saling menunjukkan siapa yang paling memegang kendali. Namun Rukia sadar, semua tidak akan berakhir kalau tidak ada yang terlebih dulu mengalah diantara mereka.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Aku tidak akan pergi," Rukia mengalah.

"Bohong. Aku bisa melakukan cara apapun untuk membuatmu tidak akan pernah keluar dari kamar ini."

Perkataan Ichigo memang terdengar berlebihan ditelinga Rukia, tapi Rukia tahu sesungguhnya ancaman barusan cuma perwujudan perasaan putus asa milik Ichigo sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan," Rukia memberi isyarat dengan wajahnya ketika menunjukkan tempat nampan makanan yang ia letakkan tadi. "Aku dengar dari Yuzu, kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin sore. Makalah dulu, setelah itu kau bisa bebas memilikiku."

Dahi Ichigo menyerinyit, Ichigo masih tampak belum percaya dengan Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," janji Rukia seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo. "Aku hanya akan menunggu disini, diatas kasurmu."

"Benar tidak akan pergi?"

Rukia menggeleng.

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dari cengkrmannya, tubuhnya pun mulai bersinggut mendekati meja tempat Rukia meletakkan nampan makanan. Sesekali Ichigo akan melirik Rukia waspada, takut-takut Rukia masih akan lari.

"Makanlah…" bujuk Rukia dengan senyum.

Ichigo mengangguk, mulai melahap makanannya seperti orang kelaparan yang berhari-hari belum makan. Yah—meskipun sebenarnya Ichigo juga hampir seharian belum makan apapun. Ichigo benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan di mata Rukia. Oh—well, sebenarnya siapakah yang patutu dikasihani diantara mereka berdua?

Ichigo? atau Rukia?

Siapapun yang memiliki pertanyaan itu untuk diajukan pada mereka berdua, pasti sama sekali tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun. Karena sama seperti yang lainnya, mereka berdua juga sedang tersesat. Bedanya adalah mereka tersesat berdua, dan sedang dalam usaha mencari jalan keluar berdua pula. Tak tahu entah bagaiman hasilnya nanti, mereka berdua hanya sednag mencoba memperbaiki rangkaian kusut yang begitu kuat mengikat mereka. Entah rangkaian itu masih bisa diluruskan atau tidak sama sekali? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan tuhan atas dosa yang telah kita buat…

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Ayah, bagaimana kabar ibu?" tanya Yuzu bgitu Isshin tiba diumah.

Mata laki-laki yang tak muda lagi itu tampak merah dan ada kantung gitam dibawah mata, terlihat jelas ia kurang tidur.

"Ibumu sudah siuman tadi pagi. Sore nanti ayah akan kerumah sakit menggantikan Karin menjaga ibu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikan Karin-chan?"

"Tidak. Kalian berdua harus harus sekolah besok. Ayah tidak ingin sekolah kalian terganggu. O ya, bagaimana dengan kakakmu, apakah dia sudah makan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Alis Isshin bekerut, "Sepetinya?"

"Ya. Tadi sekitar jam sembilan pagi sudah ada yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Ichi-nii."

"Apakah kau sudah mengeceknya?"

Yuzu menggeleng.

Isshin melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya, lalu mendesah berat. "Sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Ayah akan mengceknya dulu, setelah itu antarkan makan siang ke kamarnya."

"Umm… ayah tunggu," cegah Yuzu menarik lengan Isshin ketika lelaki tua itu meraih knop pintu kamar Ichigo. "Biar aku saja yang mengecek Ichi-nii, ayah istirahat saja."

"Tidak apa, ayah sekalian ingin melihat kondisinya."

"TApi, tungg—"

Cklek.

Lubang kunci terakhir telah terputar, dan Kurosaki Isshin sudah membuak setengah dari pintu kamar Ichigo.

Isshin membatu.

Mata lelahnya telah menangkap gambar putranya tengah tidur memeluk erat seorang perempuan diatas ranjang. Tidak ada selembar benangpun yang memisahkan mereka dari kulit ke kulit, yang ada cuma selembar selimut yang menyatukan mereka dalam jangkauan yang sama.

Isshin sedikit termenung, ini bukanlah pemandangan biasa baginya. Memang yang dilihatnya adalah suatu yang amat sangat mengganggu, namun—dibalik semua perasaan mengganggu itu Isshin memiliki pemikiran khusus pada sikap Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo, putranya. Memang telah melakukan hal salah, menggunakan seorang perempun sebagai pelampiasannya. Tapi—kesalahan itu terabaikan ketika Isshin melihat kedua tangan Ichigo begitu erat menjaga Rukia dalam pelukan. Logikanya, Ichigo seharusnya mengabaikan Rukia berbaring begitu saja disebelahnya, Ichigo tipe pembosan, bila tidak suka, ia pasti langsung membuangnya. Tapi—ketika ia sangat menyukai sesuatu, dia akan mati-matian mempertahankannya. Isshin merasa melihat kembali kejadian sama seperti Ichigo kecil yang begitu bersikeras memepertahankan keberadaan Masaki di tengah-tengah keluarga Kurosaki dulu.

Isshin memijit batang hidungnya pelan. Apakah mungkin putranya mencintai wanita itu? Tidak. Pikiran Isshin mulai menyangkal. Ichigo hanya menggunakan Rukia sebagai tempat mencari kesenangan. Semuanya pasti murni karena nafsu belaka. Tapi… bukankah nafsu berbanding tipis dengan cinta? Yah—ini mungkin memang mutlak nafsu, dan sayangnya kenyataan harus menunjukkan bahwa Ichigo mencintai Rukia. Memang sedikit buram, tapi Ichigo benar-benar dekat dengan kata cinta.

"Ayah…" Yuzu melpaskan tangan Isshin dari knop pintu serta menutup dan menguncinya kembali.

Tindakan Yuzu barusan berhasil membawa Isshin kerealitas, dengan berat Isshin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apakah Rukia-chan yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Ichigo jam sembilan tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Yuzu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Siapa saja yang tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Pelayan dirumah belum ada yang tahu. Hanya aku, ayah, dan Karin-chan."

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Melihat dari reaksinya kemarin—sepertinya ibu sudah bisa membacanya."

"Hhh… ketuklah pintu kamar Ichigo kalau jam 3 nanti mereka belum keluar juga. Mereka juga perlu makan siang."

"Baik, ayah."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Menyebutnya dosa karena terasa salah. Namun—bagaimana kalau seandainya semua perlahan-lahan menjadi terasa benar? Apakah mungkin ini masih bisa disebut dosa?

.

**Sin's**

.

"Ichigo, bangun…"

Ichigo bergerak malas ditempat tidurnya, mencari-cari bantal untuk menutupi telinganya dari suara Rukia yang selalu saja mengusik tidurnya di pagi buta.

Rukia mendesah, mengetatkan lembaran selimut di depan dadanya kemudian bersinggut mendekati Ichigo, di guncangnya lagi tubuh kekar itu. "Ichigo, bangun. Pagi ini Bibi Masaki pulang dari rumah sakit."

"…"

"Ichigo—jangan begitu…"

"Ck, malas!" sahut Ichigo sedikit teredam dari balik bantal.

"Singkirkan bantal itu Ichigo, lihat aku dulu," paksa Rukia merebut bantal yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo memasang ekspresi cemberut ketika sedikit mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Ughhh… apa lagi sih maumu, Rukia?"

"Bangun. Kan sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus sarapan pagi dengan Bibi Masaki pagi ini, dia—"

"Iya, iya, iya… dia pulang dari rumah sakit pagi ini kan?" potong Ichigo masih bernada kesal. "Apa hubungannya denganku, aku masih mau tidur. Kau lupa baru berapa lama kita tidur?"

"Masalah kau kurang tidur, itu kan karena salahmu sendiri. Kau tidak boleh menghindari Bibi Masaki terus," cemberut Rukia. "Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" lagi-lagi Ichigo menyela kata-kata Rukia. "Kemarin pagi-pagi kau sudah mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan mengguyur badanmu dengan air dingin selama hampir 15 menit hanya untuk menyuruhku pergi kulaih. Dan sekarang—cara apa lagi yang akan kau pakai?"

Rukia tak menjawab. Wanita mungil itu mengambil langkah mundur dengan tetap memegang erat lembaran selimut di depan dadanya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Ichigo waspada mengikuti langkah Rukia agar tetap berada dalam jangkauannya.

Rukia masih berusaha menjaga jarak, senang melihat kenyataan bahwa Ichigo terlihat begitu frustasi ketika terancam tak bisa menyentunya lagi. "Ingat yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Oh—tentu! Ichigo tidak akan lupa kesialan yang menimpannya tadi malam. Malam tadi adalah malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Ia begitu menginginkan Rukia, namun sayangnya—seperti sudah direncanakan terlebih dahulu, mendadak Karin dan Yuzu menawan Rukia untuk tidur bersama di kamar kedua kembar itu. Ichigo bahkan masih ingat bagaimana menderitanya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos kamar adiknya agar bisa menyeret Rukia ke kamarnya dan mulai merobek-robek pakaian Rukia untuk menunjukkan seberapa inginnya ia menyentuh perempuan itu. Begini-begini Ichigo juga masih punya akal untuk tidak mempertontonkan keinginannya menyentuh Rukia di depan adik-adiknya.

Untungnya—setelah lebih dari 20 kali mondar-mandir di depan kamar adiknya, ditambah tidak tidur selama hampir 6 jam, akhirnya pada jam 3 kurang Ichigo berhasil menyergap Rukia yang masih setengah mengantuk menuju dapur. Mungkin Rukia haus saat itu. Heh, mana Ichigo peduli. Kehausannya akan Rukia jauh lebih mendesak. Dan tanpa membuang waktu dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Ichigo menarik Rukia ke kamarnya.

Mereka baru selesai sekitar pukul 5 pagi, dan sekarang ketika Ichigo merasa belum sejam menikmati waktu tidurnya, Rukia sudah memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Kalau sekarang kau tidak mau bersiap-siap untuk turun dan sarapan pagi bersama Bibi Masaki," suara Rukia mengembalikan Ichigo dari lamunannya. "Aku akan tidur di kamar Karin dan Yuzu mulai malam nanti. Oh—bukan malam nanti saja, malam seterusnya juga. Dan kupastikan, aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar mereka sepanjang malam. Bagaimana—apakah itu yang kau inginkan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengusap frustasi wajahnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang tak percaya Rukia. "Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Oh—ayolah, kapan aku pernah becanda dengan urusan seperti ini?" goda Rukia, ia tahu kemenangan sudah ada ditangannya.

"Hhh, baik! Kau menang."

Begitu patuh, Kurosaki Ichigo turun dari ranjang untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Mengabaikan lembaran selimut yang jatuh begitu saja di lantai saat ia berdiri.

Rukia lantas langsung memekik pelan sambil memunggungi Ichigo. "Dasar tidak tahu malu, selalu saja begitu."

Sekilas Rukia mendengar tawa Ichigo dari kamar mandi, pasti Ichigo menertawakan sikap perempuan itu yang begitu pemalu meskipun sudah banyak jam yang mereka habiskan untuk saling melihat.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Rukia. Meskipun saat ini wajahnya tengah cemberut, sebenarnya dalam hati tersenyum atas keberhasilannya menundukkan Ichigo. Memang sangat mudah apabila ia telah menggunakan dirinya sebagai bahan ancaman.

Hanya dirinya? Dirinya atau—tubuhnya?

Rukia memijit batang hidunya pelan. Benar, bukan dirinya, tapi tubuhnya. Karena yang Ichigo inginkan hanya kepuasan, bukan hatinya. Hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasan nafsu. Benar-benar seperti boneka yang siap pakai kapanpun diinginkan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Rukia sedikit menjerit ketika kedua tangan Ichigo muncul tiba-tiba dibawah lutunya dan satu lagi di pundakknya, seketika Rukia sudah terangkat dari tempat tidur.

"Ichigo? Kau belum mandi juga?" Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo sebagai dukungan.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Kalau cuma mandi, seharusnya kau jangan membawaku. Aku tahu yang kau inginkan bukan hanya mandi kalau aku sudah ada bersamamu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu."

Sensasi dingin keramik kamar mandi merambat diujung kaki Rukia ketika Ichigo menurunkannya dari gendongan.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melangkah mundur menyandarkan punggunya pada dinding keramik kamar mandi. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh minta apapun dariku selain mandi bersama."

"Oh—ya?" Ichigo mengambil langkah maju sebagai gantinya. "Setahuku tak pernah ada aturan seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Sekarang ada," Rukia mencoba mengeluarkan suara tegas, namun rupanya sulit karena tangan Ichigo telah mengusap bagian luar pahanya, perlahan-lahan merambat ke dalam. Ichigo menyeringai ketika merasa bagian bawah Rukia sedikit basah.

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak ingin aturan itu ada," seringai Ichigo semakin lebar.

"Di—am!" Rukia merasa pipinya sudah mulai memerah. "Pokoknya kita hanya mandi saja."

"Ya, hanya mandi," bisik Ichigo pada kulit leher Rukia yang tengah di hujani dengan banyak kecupan dan jilatan. Tangan Ichigo sendiri masih belum berhenti meraba-raba paha Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menggoda—AH!"

Rukia tidak tahu jeritannya barusan untuk tindakkan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua kakinya dari lantai, atau gerakan liar Ichigo yang langsung menghentakkan dirinya kedalam diri Rukia ketika kedua kaki perempuan itu melingkar dipinggulnya.

"Ichi-Oh-go!" desah Rukia tak berdaya menghadapi pelayanan Ichigo pada tubuhnya, ia hanya dapat melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ichigo agar tidak merosot ke lantai.

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak-ada-aturan ketika aku menyentumu," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya panik, mukanya begitu merah, nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang lelah begitu ingin mencapai klimaks, tapi Ichigo begitu keras kepala untuk memperpanjang penyiksaan untuk Rukia. Pemuda itu bergerak lambat dan sensual, matanya juga begitu asyik mengamati wajah Rukia yang terpejam menikmati penyiksaan ala Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo, lebih cepat," desah Rukia.

"Hmm? Aku tidak dengar."

Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk, Ichigo pasti benar-benar sengaja menggodanya. Pemuda sombong itu pasti ingin mendengarnya memohon.

"Ichigo, kumohon lebih cepat."

Seperti dugaan, Ichigo memang ingin mendengar Rukia memohon lebih dulu, baru setelah itu terserah perempuan itu. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo langsung bergerak dengan irama yang cepat begitu mendengar permohonan Rukia. Begitu cepat hingga membuat Rukia nyaris hilang kesadaran, tapi masih terkendali untuk membuat dirinya tidak datang lebih dulu dari Rukia.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…" kata Rukia panik mengimbangi nafasnya dengan gerakkan Ichigo.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Rukia mengangguk panik.

"Kalau begitu tetap seperti itu. Terus sebutkan namaku sampai kau—Ah!"

"ICHIGO!" tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang mungkin lewat di depan kamar Ichigo, Rukia telah menjerit keras ketika mencapai klimaks bersama Ichigo.

Kini bibir Ichigo menekan dahi Rukia. Mereka berdiri terengah-engah bersandar di kamar mandi, masih dalam posisi sama dengan bagian Ichigo yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Rukia. Selain suara nafas mereka, tak ada suara lain yang mengisi keheningan. Mereka berdua masih benar-benar meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja terjadi

Kalau sudah seperti ini, mana mungkin Ichigo mau melewatkan madi tanpa adanya Rukia yang menemani.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat turun, jangan malas."

Sejak kecan kecil mereka dikamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, Rukia begitu bersemangat menarik Ichigo menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Walaupun Ichigo sendiri sudah menyetujui permintaan Rukia, tetap saja sekali enggan, pemuda itu akan setengah hati mengikuti Rukia.

"Ck! Kenapa mesti cepat-cepat sih? Mereka juga belum datang kok."

"Jangan lemas begitu jalannya, mana tenagamu?"

Ichigo mendadak berhenti, nyaris Rukia tergelincir dari anak tangga kalau tidak berpegangan pada pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan suka berhenti mendadak," protes Rukia.

"Kau tanya mana tenagaku kan? Aku memang sedang tidak bertenaga."

"Pembohong. Ayo jalan," Rukia menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo lagi, namun Ichigo masih tak bergerak.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu, Ichigo?"

"Berikan aku tenaga."

"Ha?"

"Sebelum sarapan, aku bisa mendapatkan makanan pembuka kan?"

Alis Rukia berkerut bingung. Sayangnya Ichigo tak menjelaskan apapun selain menyeringai serta menyentakkan tanggannya agar Rukia jatuh kedalam pelukan. Seperti telah berpengalaman, Ichigo langsung mendapatkan bibir Rukia untuk dinikmati oleh bibirnya sendiri.

"Nghhh… apa-apaan sih, Ichigo. Jangan…" tolak Rukia cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya setelah berhasil melepaskan bibir Ichigo.

Yah—yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, mana pernah puas kalau cuma sekali. Pemuda keras kepala itu pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan ciuman berikutnya.

"Berhenti menghindar," geram Ichigo mencoba menangkap bibir Rukia lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita."

Bosan terus mendapat penolakan, Ichigo mulai menjalankan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke rambut Rukia. Menarik paksa si pemilik rambut agar menghadapinya, lalu menekankan bibirnya sekuat mungkin ke bibir Rukia. Dan Ichigo mulai berpesta.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku sudah menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk menyambut kepulangan ibu dari rumah sakit," cerita Yuzu terus menggandeng tangan Masaki saat memasuki rumah besar mereka.

"Benarkah? Ibu jadi tidak sabar lagi sarapan bersama kalian."

"Ah, istriku sudah bersemangat lagi~" Isshin terlihat energik ketika akan melompat memeluk Masaki.

"Ayah, jangan peluk ibu!" omel Karin memukul Isshin tepat diwajah. "Nanti ibu jadi sesak karena ayah terlalu erat memeluknya."

"Huwaaa~ putriku ke—"

Tap.

Kletek… tek… tek…

Rengekkan Isshin berhenti begitu menemukan sebuah sandal bermotif kelinci jatuh terguling dari anak tangga bagian atas. Serentak mereka berempat mengikuti jejak asal jatuhnya benda tersebut.

Setelah berdiri mematung hampir satu menit, akhirnya Yuzu menjerit kecil

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo tidak ingin berhenti dan tidak berencana untuk berhenti. Entah kenapa otaknya sudah berencana untuk membatalkan niat sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya, rasanya ia lebih suka membawa Rukia ke kamar sekarang dan mulai menidurinya sampai nanti siang.

Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur janji pada Rukia untuk sarapan pagi. Perempuan itu pasti akan menolaknya mati-matian dan mulai menyiksanya nanti. Kalau begitu—

"Ah, Ichigo…" Rukia mengerang sambil menarik-narik rambut Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menjilat serta menggigit kecil lehernya.

Umm, well. Sepertinya masalah sudah terpecahkan. Rukia sendiri terlihat begitu menikmati layanan bibir Ichigo pada lehernya yang sudah memerah bekas gigitan. Berarti dengan sedikit bujukan yang lebih gigh, perempuan ini pasti langsung takluk.

"Aku sendang menginginkanmu, kau pasti tahu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk lemah, matanya terpejam begitu menikmati sensasi panas yang menjalar keseluruh aliran darahnya.

"Kau pasti mengizinkanku memilikimu sekarang kan?"

"Tidak disi—ni, Ichi-go…" Rukia menghentikan tangan Ichigo yang mulai merambat masuk ke dalam roknya. "Kita masih ditangga…"

Benar juga. Sejak Ichigo menciumnya beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka sama sekali belum bergerak kemanapun kecuali pada saat Ichigo mulai membaringkan tubuh Rukia dan menghimpitnya diantara anak-anak tangga.

"Begitu ya…" lutut Ichigo bergerak diantara paha Rukia untuk membukanya lebih lebar, Rukia langsung mengerang ketika jari-jari tangan Ichigo berhasil masuk tanpa adanya perlawanan.

"Tapi sepertinya aku ingin mencoba melakukannya dengan suasana yang baru," bisik Ichigo mulai menarik-narik turun celana dalam Rukia.

"AH!"

Tangan Ichigo berhenti menarik-narik celana dalam, bibirnya juga tidak menyerang leher Rukia lagi.

Jeritan? Itu bukan jeritan Rukia. Jadi—

Mata kuning madu Ichigo berubah bosan ketika melirik ke lantai bawah. Benar. Yang barusan adalah jeritan Yuzu. Ternyata keluarganya sudah datang merusak acara makanan pembukanya.

Tidak ada yang mau mulai berbicara lebih dulu diantara mereka. Anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang baru saja tiba masih terlihat shock berbicara, dan Ichigo sendiri tidak ada niat berbicara.

Karena Ichigo tidak bergerak lagi, Rukia langsung membuka matanya untuk mencari tahu.

"Ichigo?" alis Rukia berkerut memandang Ichigo yang tak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya.

Ichigo cuma melihat sekilas, lalu kembali melirik ke anggota keluarnya yang masih diselimuti perasaan shock. Rukia mengikuti pandangan Ichigo, hasilnya wajah wanita mungil itu berubah salah tingkah begitu tahu penyebab pengelihatan Ichigo padanya teralihkan.

"Bi-bi Masaki," Rukia berusaha mendorong Ichigo menjauh, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Ichigo, menyingkir!" seru Rukia sepelan mungkin namun terlihat galak.

Setelah bedecak kesal, Ichigo terpaksa menyingkir dan perlahan berdiri. Tangan kekarnya langsung terulur untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Wanita itu tampak semakin kikuk ketika menyadari pakaiannya sedikit kusut karena perbuatan Ichigo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ayo, Rukia-chan sarapan bersama kami juga," ajak Masaki akhirnya tersadar dari shock-nya.

"Umm…"

"Ayo!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo sudah menarik Rukia menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini," untuk kesekian kalinya Masaki memecah keheningan sambil menunggu pelayan selesai menyajikan makanan diatas meja.

"Ta-pi, tidka seharusnya aku bergabung bersama kalian," timpal Rukia begitu kikuk duduk diantara Masaki dan Ichigo.

"Tidak apa, Rukia-chan. Kau juga bagian dari anggota keluarga kami kan," sahut Isshin penuh semangat.

"Tetap saja—ah, aku makan bersama pelayan yang lain—"

"Tetap duduk di tempatmu!" tegas Ichigo dengan wajah cemberut.

Semua saling berpandangan dengan wajah kikuk, terkecuali Ichigo yang tetap membatu.

"Umm… mari makan!" seru Yuzu dibuat seriang mungkin.

Mulailah anggota kleuarga Kurosaki menyantap makanannya, membiarkan suara sumpit dan mangkuk saling beradu mengisi keheningan.

Ichigo sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Matanya memandang malas pada menu makanan yang dihidangkan. Ada ikan laut panggang, uhh—pasti akan merepotkan mencabuti duri ikannya. Dan sup jamur shitake—jangan harapa Ichigo akan menyentuhnya.

Tap.

Ichigo langsung melirik pada piring ikan panggangnya yang telah ditukar oleh Rukia dengan milik wanita itu. Seakan baru saja membaca pikiran Ichigo, ikan yang baru saja ditukar sudha lumayan bersih dari duri-duri ikan.

"Makanlah," bujuk Rukia halus sehingga tak terdengar oleh anggota keluarga Kurosaki selain Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk patuh. Mulai menyuapkan nasi bersama ikan pemberian Rukia ke mulutnya.

Diam-diam Masaki mengamati tingkah laku putranya bersama Rukia. Masaki tersenyum kecil, rupanya sudah ada yang mengerti dengan dunia Ichigo yang pada saat ini begitu sulit diketahui orang lain.

"Ichi-nii, kenapa jamur shitake-nya tidak disentuh!" omel Karin melihat mangkuk sup milik Ichigo tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Cerewet! Kalau kau mau, ambil saja," gerutu Ichigo terus mengabaikan supnya.

"Bukan begitu, kita kan tidak boleh membuang makanan—"

"Karin," sela Rukia. "Kakakmu alergi jamur shitake."

Uhuk!

Entah itu gumpalan nasi atau daging ikan, Ichigo menrasa sesuatu tengah tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Diteguknya segelas air, lalu memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku alergi jamur shitake?"

Rukia mendesah sejenak, kemudian menatap Karin seolah-olah pertanyaan barusan datangnya dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Kakakmu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuang makanan. Walaupun tidak suka, dia pasti akan memakannya. Alasan satu-satunya yang mungkin ketika kakakmu tidka menyetuh makanannya pasti karena alergi."

"Wah—Rukia-nee hebat, bisa tahu hal sekecil itu tentang Ichi-nii," puji Yuzu yang telah ikut mendengarkan.

"Umm… sebenarnya bukan begitu," Rukia tampak malu-malu memainkan sumpitnya. "Aku berpikir begitu karena—" tangan Rukia menujuk pada mangkuk supnya yang ternyata juga masih utuh. "—aku juga alergi pada jamur shitake."

"O…" repon Yuzu ber'o' ria.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Ichigo meletakkan gelas diatas meja.

Ketika akan bangkit dari tempat duduk, Ichigo juga mengambil sumpit dari tangan Rukia dan meletakkanny diatas meja, kemudian mulai menarik Rukia berdiri.

"Tunggu, Ichigo. Aku belum sele—"

"Aku ingin makanan penutup," ujar Ichigo jelas.

Yah—memang tidak perlu diperjelas lagi makna kalimat terakhir dari Ichigo. Semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang masih berada diruang makan pasti sudah mengerti bahwa 'makanan penutup' yang dimaksudkan Ichigo adalah Rukia sendiri.

Inilah dilemma yang masih menghantui keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka sama sekali belum mendapatkan petunjuk untuk menyelesikan masalah Ichigo yang sekarnag begitu kerikat pada seorang wanita malang.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Yay! Ini chapter yang terpanjang karena Mey menyisipkan lemon—yang kurang asemnya. Yah, semoga readers suka…

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu bahwa hatiku telah dimiliki olehnya...

.

**Sin's**

.

Udara diawal musim semi masih terasa dingin—sisa dari musim dingin, Rukia sesekali merapatkan jaketnya lalu kembali hanyut dalam keheningan yang telah ia ciptakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Perempuan mungil itu kini tengah berada disebuah kuil, melakukan aktifitas berdoa yang telah ia tinggalkan semenjak terlalu 'sibuk' di keluarga Kurosaki.

Biasanya, akan sulit keluar rumah kerena bisa dihitung menit, anak sulung dari Kurosaki Masaki selalu mencarinya dan tidak mau lepas selama beberapa jam darinya. Tingkah putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu memang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tapi Rukia memaklumi reaksi pemuda itu timbul dari perasaan trauma masa kecil—Kurosaki Ichigo hanya tidak ingin kehilangan perhatian seperti pada saat Masaki meninggalkannya dulu. Beruntung hari ini Ichigo memiliki mata kuliah sampai nanti sore, jadi Rukia memanfaatkannya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mampir ke kuil pada perjalanan pulangnya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Rukia berada. Duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah altar patung Budha, memejamkan mata sambil sepenuh hati memanjatkan doa pada sang dewa. Meminta semua yang terbaik untuk hidupnya yang terlampau rumit, dan juga—meminta kebahagian untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo?

Terdengar aneh bukan? Mengapa diantara rentetan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan hidup Rukia, kenapa wanita itu harus mendoakan Kurosaki Ichigo—pemuda yang jelas-jelas telah memperumit hidupnya. Kenapa?

Entahlah. Rukia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa yang terbayang di otaknya adalah pemuda itu ketika pertama kali memijakkan kaki di kuil. Meskipun sulit untuk dipertanyakan alasannya, Rukia merasa tulus mendoakan pemuda itu. Hatinya memang ingin yang terbaik untuk Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya, dan bergumam, "Apakah kau mendengarnya Kami-sama, aku punya sedikit rahasia lagi," Rukia menarik nafas sambil menoleh kekiri-kekanan, memastikan pengujung kuil cukup sepi untuk mencuri dengar hal pribadi yang hendak ia gumamkan.

Ada beberapa orang disana, paling-paling mereka cuma lalu lalang saja, dan didepan altar hanya ada Rukia sendirian yang sedang berdoa. Menurut Rukia, rasanya cukup aman untuk mengungkapkan rahasia.

"Kami-sama, beritahu aku, apakah semua dosa ini akan menjadi benar suatu saat nanti? Karena—" gumam Rukia lebih kecil dari dengungan lalat, pastilah tidak akan ada yang mendengar selain dirinya. "—mungkin aku sudah menyukainya."

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Tolong beritahu aku, apakah perasaanku ini bisa memperbaiki dosa kami nantinya?"

Hening.

Telah sekian menit berjalan sejak Rukia selesai berdoa serta menatap lurus-lurus patung sang Budha. Sepertinya tak akan ada satupun tanda yang akan muncul.

"Hhh—baiklah, aku—"

Sssshhhh…

Di saat Rukia akan menyerah dan pulang, mendadak sebuah desiran angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Angin itu terasa segar, membawa aroma bunga-bunga khas musim semi yang telah mulai bermekaran.

Rukia menghirup sejenak aroama sang angin, bibirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. "Terimakasih, aku mengerti."

Perlahan Rukia berdiri, senyumnya tak pernah pudar ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan kuil untuk menuju rumah.

Langkah Rukia mendadak berhenti ketika telah tiba ditangga kuil. Wajahnya langsung meringis, ia baru ingat kalau dalam perjalanan pulang ia masih harus menuruni puluhan anak tangga. Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk kenapa hari ini ia malah memakai celana jins, setelah selesai menuruni tangga jalannya pasti semakin jelas terlihat pincang sama seperti pada saat ia baru menaiki tangga waktu datang tadi.

Rukia mendesah berat. Tidak ada jalan pulang lain selain menuruni tangga. Kalau bagian diantara kedua pahanya nanti semakin bertambah sakit, itu resikonya sendiri karena sudah nekat memakai jins—bukannya rok terusan. Meskipun dalam masalah ini Ichigo yang harus disalahkan karena terlalu banyak menggukan tubuhnya sampai tadi pagi, tapi mana mungkin Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul dan menyembuhkan sakit di dareah antara kedua pahanya sekarang. Itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

'Hhh… apa boleh buat,' batin Rukia sedih.

"Kakak," ketika Rukia akan melangkahkan kakinya, seorang anak kecil muncul menyodorkan setangkai lili putih ke depan muka Rukia.

"Untukku?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

Rukia mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya kuat-kuat, "Wah… cantiknya," puji Rukia. "O ya, ini dari sia—Lho?"

Rukia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, anak kecil tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kemana perginya anak tadi? Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang dan meletakkan bunga ini di vas bunga meja riasku," gumam Rukia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi…" langkah Rukia kembali terhenti. Matanya nampak bersalah menatap bunga ditangannya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala pelan, sadar bunganya tidak bisa dibawa pulang. Ichigo pasti mencurigai asal bunganya. Dengan cemburunya Ichigo menuduh bunganya adalah pemberian dari seorang laki-laki, dan setelah itu ia akan marah-marah tidak jelas pada semua orang dirumah. Hhh—sayang sekali, seberapa pun Rukia menyukai bunga lili yang ia pegang, masih saja tetap harus ia buang.

'Maafkan aku…' batin Rukia kepada bunga lili. menghampiri tempat sampah disebelah gerbang kuil yang memebentang di atas anak tangga.

"Aku tidak tahu hobimu adalah membuang bunga pemberian orang lain."

Rukia terkesiap menoleh kebelakang. Selalu saja orang itu mengejutkannya.

"Ichigo, jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba."

Ichigo tidak menanggapi perkataan Rukia, wajahnya masih tampak cemberut melihat bunga yang Rukia pegang, "Kau suka bunga lili putih kan?"

"O-oh, ini tadi diber—"

"Kutanya—kau masih suka bunga lili putih kan?" Ichigo memotong dengan kesal.

"I-ya, tapi…"

"Ya sudah…" lagi-lagi Ichigo tak memberi kesempatan Rukia untuk berbicara banyak. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan bunganya kan? Kenapa kau mau membuangnya?"

"A-ku takut nanti kau marah kalau aku membawa bunga ini pulang," jelas Rukia takut-takut.

"Kenapa aku harus marah kalau aku sendiri yang membelikannya untukmu."

"Jadi ini darimu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau memberi bunga ke perempuan cerewet sepertimu selain aku?" seringai Ichigo

Perempuan cerewet? Rukia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Ichigo, namun kemudian ia mengurungkannya. Ia sedang malas harus beradu argument.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa kau aneh begitu?" kejar Ichigo. "Masa seperti itu saja sudah marah? Aku kan—"

"Lho, Ichigo?" seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang sedang lewat bersama kekasihnya mendadak berhenti didepan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tatsuki?"

"Hai, Kurosaki. Ternyata kau mau cepat-cepat pulang karena ingin bertemu pacarmu disini ya?"

"Diam dulu, Shuuhei!" omel Tatsuki memukul kepala kekasihnya.

"Auw, sakit! Kau kejam sekali…"

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo mengabaikan Hisagi Shuuhei yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Dia sedang menemaniku mencari foto-foto untuk bahan ujianku besok," jelas Tatsuki menujuk Shuuhei.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Kurosaki? Setahuku besok kita praktek tentang struktur tulang punggung, bukannya trik berkencan," canda Hisagi.

Ichigo berdecak kesal. Teman satu kampusnya ini kalau bercanda memang terkadang menjengkelkan seperti Keigo.

"Dia menemaniku berdoa," jelas Rukia.

"O… jadi kau benar-benar kekasih Kurosaki? Padahal tadi aku cuma bercanda waktu kukatakan kalian sedang pergi berdua," Hisagi.

"Bu-buka—"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami, Ichigo?" Tatsuki tanpa sadar telah menyela perkataan Rukia.

"Ck! Kalian ini cerewet sekali," gertu Ichigo. "Rukia, mereka ini temanku. Dia Hisagi Shuuhei, teman satu kampusku. Dan pacarnya ini teman satu doujo-ku dulu, Arisawa Tatsuki."

Rukia memandang bergantian pada sosok yang diperkenalkan oleh Ichigo padanya , kemudian membungkuk layaknya pertama kali cara orang Jepang memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Tatsuki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, Ichigo. Kami sedang dikejar waktu. Sampai jumpa besok, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kuchiki," ujar Tatsuki cepat menarik kekasihnya, terlihat gadis tomboy itu sedang terburu-buru.

"Dasar pasangan aneh," gerutu Ichigo tak hentinya menghilangkan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Mereka lucu," komentar Rukia tertawa ringan.

"Lucu apanya? Hisagi begitu usil, dan Tatsuki seperti bom yang meledak-ledak."

"Tetap saja mereka serasi," Rukia kembali berjalan mendahului Ichigo. "Melihat pasangan seperti mereka terkadang suka membuatku iri.

"Aku jadi suka membayangkan bagaimana kekasihku nanti, apakah gemuk dan suka membuat lelucon, atau kurus tapi begitu perhatian—ah, rasanya yang mana saja menyenangkan…" Rukia terus asyik berceloteh mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajah Ichigo semakin berkerut memandang punggungnya.

"Rukia," Ichigo meraih lengan Rukia untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Hmm, apa?" Rukia menoleh pada sang amber.

"Jadi—menurutmu, kita ini apa?"

"Apa?" Rukia terlihat kurang mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo.

"Yah—" Ichigo mengaruk-garuk punggung lehernya, hal biasa yang sering ia lakukan ketika gugup. "—kau tahu kan apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan di rumah selama belakangan ini? Apakah—apakah kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia datar.

"Tidak?"

"Iya, tidak. Kita tidak bisa disebut kekasih karena kau belum pernah sekalipun mengajakku keluar untuk kencan—yah, memang kau selalu mengajakku pergi, tapi bukan untuk kencan, melainkan ke kamarmu," canda Rukia diselingi dengan tawa.

"Hhh… kau mempermainkanku lagi," ujar Ichigo kesal.

Rukia masih tertawa ringan. Bukan hanya tawanya, rasanya hatinya juga terasa ringan. Rasanya—perlahan wujud hubungan mereka terasa nyata untuk dilihat dan dirasakan layaknya pasangan normal.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang," ajak Ichigo tiba-tiba menggendong Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" omel Rukia panik menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Jadi—bagian mana dari tubuhku yang membuat jalanmu pincang seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo mengabaikan Rukia setengah menggeliat di gendongannya.

"A-pa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Rukia, selain kau, aku juga tahu penyebab mengapa jalanmu sedikit pincang sejak tadi."

"I-tukan salahmu."

"Makanya aku menyusulmu kemari untuk menjemputmu. Jadi—"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Bagian mana yang membuat jalamu jadi pincang," ulang Ichigo, namun kali ini pemuda itu tampak akan lebih terperinci bertanya. "Apakah karena lidahku, jari-jariku, atau—"

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia semakin memerah. "Jangan bicara hal-hal seperti itu kalau diluar. Tidak sopan…"

"Che, kau cuma tinggal menjawab saja kan," seringai Ichigo semakin lebar melihat wajah memerah Rukia. "Kulihat dai ekspresi wajahmu, semuanya adalah favoritmu."

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia tersipu liar.

Ichigo tertawa kencang, mengabaikan Rukia yang terus menggeliat dalam gendongan. Menggendong wanitanya layaknya seorang putri yang patut dimanjakan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Wah… cantik sekali bunga lili-nya, Rukia-chan. Kau beli dimana?" Masaki yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lantai dua langsung menghampiri Rukia begitu melihat bunga yang tersemat didalam vas bunga bawaan Rukia.

"O-oh, ini dari putra bibi," jawab Rukia kikuk.

Alis Masaki berkerut bingung. "Dari Ichigo?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Bibi?"

"Rasanya sedikit aneh. Ichigo tidak—eh, kau sudah makan, Ichigo?" Masaki mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ketika melihat putranya yang tenagah mereka bicarakan melewati mereka menuju tangga.

Seperti biasa, Ichigo tetap cuek berjalan. Bersikap acuh seakan tidak pernah mendengar sapaan Masaki.

"Ehem, Ichigo!" tegur Rukia memberi peringatan. Ia berencana akan membuat Ichigo tidak bisa menyentuhnya malam ini kalau pemuda itu juga mengabaikan tegurannya saat ini.

Namun tampaknya Ichigo dapat mengerti makna dehaman Rukia. Setelah berdecak kesal terlebih dahulu, Ichigo langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kedua perempuan dibawah tangga.

Mata Ichigo langsung menatap bosan pada Masaki. "Ya. aku baru saja selesai makan—" ketika Ichigo menganggap kalimatnya sudah cukup, diam-diam Rukia memelototinya tanpa sepengetahuan Masaki. "—ibu," akhirnya Ichigo menambahkan diujung kalimat.

Satu kata.

Cuma dengan satu kata saja, wajah sayu Masaki telah berubah cerah layaknya matahari bersinar di pagi hari. Rukia tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Masaki, kepalanya mengangguk ke arah Ichigo seolah memberi tahu bahwa tindakan pemuda itu sudah benar.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan, aku mau ke kamarku. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku—ibu," lidah Ichigo masih terdengar canggung ketika mengucapkan kata 'ibu'.

Wajar saja, rasanya lidahnya sudah berkarat karena tak pernah digunakan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu selama hampir sepuluh tahun hidup. Sebelumnya saja ia ragu untuk mengucapkannya, tapi entah kenapa kehadiran Rukia di sana mendorongnya untuk mengucapkan kata 'ibu' pada Masaki.

"Ya sudah, naiklah," ujar Masaki tak lepas dari nada kelembutan seorang ibu.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menaiki tangga dalam diam.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan," Masaki menoleh pada Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau—Ichigo yang dulu kembali."

"Ka-karena a-ku?" tanya Rukia setengah tak percaya.

Masaki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memandang Rukia begitu senang. Entah kenapa, wanita mungil di sampingnya ini Masaki anggap sebagai pembawa keajaiban di keluarganya

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo menghirup rokonya sekali lagi. Ini sudah batang rokok yang ketiga, tapi pikirannya masih saja kacau. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak menghisap rokok semenjak terlalu 'sibuk' bersama Rukia.

Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa pelan mengingat nama itu. Anehnya kali ini ia rasanya ingin memilih rokok ketimbang wanitanya. Bukan bearti dia sudah berhenti kecanduan pada Rukia, ia hanya sedang merasa tidak enak pada wanita mungil itu. Ada peraan sakit menekan dadanya setiap kali ia berpikir tentang Rukia.

'Kekasih sempurna? Mana ada yang sempurna didunia ini,' pikiran Ichigo melecehkan.

Akal sehatnya sadar seratus persen tetang itu. Kata sempurna hanya ungkapan sentimental untuk menjauhkan orang lain agar terungkap kekurangannya. Tidak akan pernah ia meyakini sebuah kesempurnaan pernah akan melekat pada individu manusia. Lalu, kenapa ia begitu terganggu dengan kata-kata itu?

Gemuk, tapi suka memberikan lelucon. Jelas bukan seperti Keigo. Keigo tidak gemuk, dan yang ia ceritakan pada setiap orang bukan lelucon, melainkan hal-hal tentang seks menyimpang.

Kurus dan perhatian. Bukan Ishida atau Ulquiorra! Pokoknya bukan! Bentak pikiran Ichigo.

Yah, karena Rukia.

Sejak perbincangan mereka dikuil tadi siang, Ichigo tidak berhenti berfikir bahwa Rukia menginginkan kekasih yang sempurna. Dan sayangnya, Ichigo sadar dengan jelas bahwa dirinya jauh dari kata sempurna.

Dia kacau, kasar, pemaksa. Jangankan bersikap romantis, kata-kata lembut saja sudah sangat jauh dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menyukai orang seperti diri—

"Kau belum bisa berhenti merokok ya?" suara Rukia datang menyela pikiran Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh sekilas, lalu matanya kembali memandang keluar jendela. Tampak wanita mungil itu tengah berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah duduk dibingkai jendela yang besar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka kau merokok," Rukia berbicara dengan suara lembut namun cukup tegas untuk sebuah peringatan.

Ichigo masih diam, tangannya sudah berniat membawa rokok yang terselip diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya menuju mulutnya, namun mendadak terhenti karena Rukia meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau menurut?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh dengan bingung.

"Baiklah," Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah baru saja mendapat tanggapan dari bibir Ichiog.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau berhenti merokok, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi. Tapi—setiap kali kau menghisap rokok, aku pasti akan ada disana untuk mematikannya seperti ini…"

Perlahan Rukia menggerakkan tangan Ichigo yang terselip rokok dijari-jarinya, kemudian dalam hitungan detik ujung rokok yang menyala merah sudah padam dipermukaan telapak tangan kanan Rukia.

Mata Ichigo melebar fraksional, iris matanya yang biasanya menyimpan kspresi bosan langsung berkilat merah seperti berapi-api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Ichigo membuang rokok yang telah padam ke lantai, terlihat jelas urat-urat merah bermunculan dimata Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia berubah memucat. Sebelum Ichigo berteriak kearahnya, ia sudah banyak memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi kemarah Ichigo. Namun kali ini pemikirannya terasa beku oleh ketakutan yang ditimbulkan oleh kemarahan Ichigo.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan, hn?" bentak Ichigo mencengkram pundak Rukia kuat-kuat.

"A-aku…" suara Rukia bergetar karena benar-benar ketakutan untuk menjawab.

"Sini!" Ichigo langsung menyeret Rukia menuju ranjangnya karena geram melihat Rukia.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu apa hukuman apabila melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusuka."

Masih diliputi kemarahan, Ichigo mendorong Rukia sampai terbaring kekasur, setelah itu ia merangkat diatas Rukia sambil menahani kedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu diatas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku marah?"

"I-chigo… maafkan aku…"

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Takut atas kemarahan Ichigo. Sebelumnya ia pernah menghadapi kemarahan Ichigo, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Ichigo begitu marah seperti saat ini.

"Kau—" desis Ichigo tajam ditelinga Rukia.

"Ma-af…" ujar Rukia lirih dan ketakutan.

Mata Rukia terus tertutup rapat, ia tak berani melihat Ichigo akan memulai menyisa tubuhnya lagi. Mungkin kali ini Ichigo akan lebih parah daripada hanya mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kepala ranjang seperti -dulu- ketika Ichigo menghukumnya karena mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri dari kedatangan Ichigo.

Anehnya, bukan amukan yang Rukia peroleh. Nyatanya Rukia langsung membuka mata setelah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan telapak tangan tempat luka sulutan rokok tadi.

"I-ichigo?" alis Rukia menyerinyit bingung melihat lidah Ichigo tengah menjilati luka bakarnya.

Mata kuning madu Ichigo melirik Rukia seusai satu-dua kali menjilat. "Sakit?"

Rukia memaksakan otot lehernya untuk bergerak menggeleng. "Maaf."

Deruan nafas Ichigo terdengar ketika pemuda berambut terang itu memindahkan objek jilatannya dari telapak tangan menuju leher, sesekali ia akan memberikan kecupan ringan dan gigitan pada denyut nadi Rukia.

"Ichi—" desah Rukia menarik-rambut Ichigo hanya dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kananya masih dalam tahanan pemuda itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi… Mengerti?" bisikan Ichigo terasa samar ditelinga Rukia, wanita itu begitu terbuany oleh snetuhan tangan-tangan Ichigo yang begitu lembut pada setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Ini benar-benar berbeda dari Ichigo yang biasa. Sebelumnya Ichigo akan selalu menidurinya dengan semangat seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Begitu semangat dan berapi-api. Namun kali ini Ichigo begitu lembut… Rukia sampai merasa melayang dibuatnya, rasanya seperti—dicintai?

Ya, dicintai oleh Ichigo…

Kalau perasaannya ini benar, Rukia berharap Kami-sama akan mewujudkannya. Dan semoga ini bukan hanya mimpi yang akan segera hilang ketika ia terbangun. Hingga pada saat yang tepat nanti, ia dapat berkata jujur pada hatinya dan juga Ichigo—bahwa ia mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Dosa ini… apakah harus ditebus dengan pengorbanan, atau—harus diperbaiki dengan perpisahan?

.

**Sin's**

.

Ichigo duduk melamun disebuah ruangan kerja yang bergaya modern. Badannya tampak membungkuk menatap lantai, diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya juga terselip sebatang rokok yang masih utuh belum dinyalakan. Pikiran pemuda itu entah sedang melayang kemana-mana, raut ekpresi penyesalan tergambar jelas dimatanya.

Penyesalan.

Ichigo tersenyum miris. Benar. Ia memang sedang akrab dalam kata-kata itu. Bayangkan saja, bisa-bisanya dia membuat janji dan besoknya sudah diingkari olehnya. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia tidak usah mengucapkan janji sama sekali pada waktu itu.

Bukan. Janji itu tetap harus ada. Yang bermasalah disini adalah caranya mengingkari janji, bukan janji yang sudah ia ucapkan. Andai ia dapat mengulang waktu untuk memperbaiki semua—ah, percuma. Semua sudah terjadi kan? Sekarang tinggal mencari cara untuk menebus semua kesalahannya…

Namun… tetap saja yang terbayang dalam benak Ichigo—andai ia dapat memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi sebelumnya…

**Tiga hari sebelumnya…**

Jam satu pagi.

Di saat semua orang tengah asyik dibuai mimpi serta berlindung didalam selimutnya masing-masing, Ichigo masih belum memejamkan mata. Ia masih asyik membelai pipi wanitanya. Rukia.

Perempuan mungil itu tidur meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Diam-diam mengawasi Rukia tidur sudah merupakan kesukaan Ichigo. Disaat tidur, wajah Rukia akan terlihat damai, tidak akan ada jejak-jejak menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu terikat keterpaksaan bersama Ichigo pada saat sebelum tidur.

Keterpaksaan.

Benar, hingga sekarang Ichigo masih belum mendapat jawaban secara nyata kenapa Rukia bersedia menyerahkan diri padanya. Pernah sekali ia menanyakannya, hasilnya Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi kecupan kilat dibibir, setelah itu Ichigo akan lupa dengan apa yang hendak ia tanyakan. Kekasih mungilnya itu sepertinya sudah dirancang untuk mencuci otaknya ketika datang kedalam urusan merayu.

Ichigo mendesah pelan, cukup pelan untuk tidak mengusik tidur Rukia. Tangannya kembali melanjutkan mengusap punggung telanjang yang tak tertutupi oleh selimut, sesekali Ichigo juga akan mengecek telapak tangan kanan kekasihnya yang masih merah bekas sulutan rokok.

Sulutan api rokok.

Hhh—Ichigo menggeleng-geleng pelan pada pemikiran terakhirnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir beberapa jam yang lalu Rukia-nya berani mematikan api rokok ditelapak tangan sendiri cuma untuk mencegahnya merokok kembali.

"Belum tidur?" Rukia bersuara serak, baru terbangun dari tidur.

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Rukia menggeleng.

Ichigo meraih tangan kanan Rukia, meremasnya pelan namun tetap berusaha tidak menyentuh luka bakarnya.

"Masih sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit. Lagian kau juga aneh."

"Aneh?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Iya, aneh. Bukannya langsung diobati, kau malah menjilatnya. Itu kan kotor."

Bibir Ichigo meringkuk ke bentuk senyum kecil, kemudian dikecupnya pelan ujung hidung Rukia. "Bukanya itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku mengikat kedua tanganmu dikepala rangjang?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia merengut pada godaan Ichigo. "Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau itu calon dokter."

"Apa hubungannya aku sebagai calon dokter dengan mengikatmu di—"

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia frustasi. "Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah berhenti menggodaku? Kau seharusnya tahu, sebagai seorang calon dokter, kau tadi bisa bertindak sigap memberikan pertolongan pertama daripada cuma menjilat kulitku."

"Che, bicaramu seperti seorang wanita yang akan sekarat saja kalau tidak diberikan pertolongan yang tepat. Aku tidak peduli aku ini calon dokter. Kalau menurutku harus menjilat telapak tanganmu seperti tadi, ya begitulah yang akan kulakukan."

"Kau tidak benar-benar serius ingin menjadi dokter ya? Atau kau mempunyai cita-cita lain?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi selama ini kau kuliah untuk apa kalau bukan untuk mengejar cita-cita?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajah yang sebelumnya terus menunduk fokus menatap wajah Rukia. Kini matanya telah melayang memandang tembok putih dibelakang kekasih mungilnya. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang.

"Entahlah. Aku saja sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memikirkan masa depan."

"Hmm, tapi—" bibir Rukia melengkung tersenyum ketika menangkupkan pipi Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya, membawa pandangan mata hazel Ichigo ke iris violetnya lagi. "—menurutku kau cocok jadi dokter."

"Oh ya?" Ichigo tersenyum geli, dikecupnya bertubi-tubi daerah wajah Rukia barulah kembali memandang kekasihnya itu. "Beri satu alasan kenapa aku harus tetap menjadi dokter."

Rukia memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Apakah kau rela tubuhku disentuh orang lain—bukan, laki-laki lain selain dirimu?"

Mata Ichigo langsung melotot tajam. "Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Beritahu aku, biar aku langsung mematahkan tangannya."

Tatapan mata Ichigo telah terlihat horror, namun bukannya takut, Rukia malah menertawakannya.

"Rukia, ini tidak lucu. Katakan siapa—"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Ichigo," Rukia mengatupkan bibirnya mencoba menahan agar tak tertawa lagi. "Bisa-bisanya kau menganggap serius perkataanku ketika aku sendiri hampir 24 jam terus berada diatas ranjang bersamamu tiap harinya."

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Lalu apa tujuanmu menceritakan lelucon tidak masuk akal itu padaku? Kau tahu kan aku ini orang yang mudah cemburu."

"Makanya kutanyakan padamu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya hal itu terjadi? Tubuhku disentuh oleh laki-laki lain—" Rukia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat tampilan cemberut Ichigo kian menjadi ketika mendengar penyebutan 'laki-laki lain'.

"—oke, aku perjelas. Bukan laki-laki lain, tapi seorang dokter laki-laki."

"Kenapa harus dokter laki-laki, kenapa bukan dokter perempuan?" protes Ichigo kekanak-kanakan.

"Karena aku ingin kau membayangkan dokter laki-laki."

Ichigo sudah akan memprotes lagi ketika Rukia langsung melanjutkan, "Dan berhenti terus mencoba memprotes kata-kataku, Ichigo. Tunggu sampai aku selesai berbicara dulu"

"Ck, cepat selesaikan. Aku pastikan setelah ini kau akan membayar tindakanmu yang membuatku kesal begini."

"Hhh—terserah. Hanya dengarkan aku dulu."

Rukia mengambil satu tarikan nafas sejenak. "Suatu hari nanti, bagaimana seandainya tiba-tiba aku terluka dibagian tubuhku yang tertutup pakaian dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan secara kebetulan, dokter yang memeriksaku adalah seorang laki-laki."

Rukia menatap jeli mata Ichigo, memastikan pemuda itu masih fokus pada ceritanya. Aman. Ichigo masih tampak memperhatikannya.

"Dokter itu pasti akan melihat anggota tubuhku yang tertutup karena itu adalah kewajibannya untuk mengobatiku. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihaku disentuh laki-laki lain selain dirimu?"

Wajah Ichigo berkerut tegang.

"Tapi—ceritanya akan berbeda kalau kau seandainya kau ada disana, dengan catatan kau sudah menjadi dokter juga. Jadi, kau paham kan maksudku kenapa ingin sekali melihatmu menjadi seorang dokter?"

Alis Ichigo brkerut ringan lalu kemudian pemuda itu tertawa geli. "Imajinasimu berlebihan."

"Ichigo… itu bukan untuk ditertawakan…" protes Rukia sambil merengut.

"Dengarkan aku ya, Rukia." Ichigo mengecup hidung lalu bibir Rukia sekilas. "Kalau itu yang ada dikepalamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang akan menyentuh tubuhmu."

"Jangan bilang kau sudah mematahkan tangan dokter itu sebelum berhasil memeriksaku. Kalau begitu ceritanya, aku pasti akan sekarat."

"Bukan itu kok, dokter dalam imajinasimu itu bisa tenang meskipun memang itu yang ingin kulakukan kalau seandainya—"

"Yang serius, Ichigo…" sela Rukia.

"Oke. Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Karena—sebelum kau terluka dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, aku pasti sudah ada disana untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Apakah kau senang?"

"Itu kelihatan seperti orang sombong," cela Rukia.

"Tentu saja bukan! Bukankah aku terdengar seperti seorang pelindung. Yah, pelindung yang melindungi Kuchiki Rukia."

"Dasar sombong," cela Rukia lagi.

Ichigo kembali tertawa. Tak peduli seberapa cemberutnya wajah Rukia, pemuda itu tetap tertawa sambil menghujani bibir mungil Rukia dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

Terlihat indah bukan? Sepasang kekasih saling berpelukan dimalam hari yang dingin, lalu mengikat janji yang terdengar manis. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai cerita romantis. Sayangnya kisah romantis itu harus menguap karena terkalahkan oleh kejadian tragis esok harinya.

Ketika itu hari mulai memasuki sore, cahaya jingga sang matahari telah mulai bersembunyi diantara langit sore. Ichigo baru pulang dari kampusnya, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar.

Dengan paniknya pemuda berambut terang itu membongkar-bongkar isi laci meja belajar. Deru nafas terputus-putus terus memburunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ketemu!"

Ichigo telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Betuknya kecil bewarna-warni dan terbungkus oleh plastik bening. Tablet yang telah lama terabaikan. Obat penenangnya.

"Ichi-nii, apa itu?" selidik Karin mendekati Ichigo. Sejak melihat kakaknya berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga, Karin telah menaruh kecurigaan pada saudaranya itu. Matanya terus terfokus pada plastik bening yang tengah Ichigo pegang.

Mata Karin melebar. Walaupun pengetahuannya tentang obat-obatan jauh lebih minim dibandingkan kakaknya—yang memang kuliah kedokteran, tapi Karin merupakan remaja SMU yang sudah berulang kali mendapat penyuluhan tentang efek negative dari obat-obat yang kakaknya pegang.

Karin langsung berlari kearah Ichigo, mencoba merebut obat ditangan kakaknya itu.

"Buang itu, Ichi-nii!" teriak Karin putus asa karena Ichigo terus berhasil menghindar tiap kali Karin hampir meraih plastik obatnya.

"Ah! Pergi sana!"

Dengan sekali dorong, Karin terduduk dilantai.

"Karin-chan!" jerit Yuzu datang menghampiri Karin bersama Isshin serta Rukia yang mendengar keributan dikamar Ichigo.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut begini?" tanya Isshin.

"A-ayah, Ichi-nii…" Karin sedikit meringis memaksakan tangannya menunjuk pada benda yang tengah Ichigo pegang.

"I-Ichigo?"

Ya. Seperti Karin mengenalinya, Rukia juga langsung mengenali obat-obat itu dengan sekali lihat.

"Keluar kalian!" bentak Ichigo.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikikan, nak! Kau pikir ayah akan membiarkanmu meminum obat-obat itu!" murka Isshin melangkah mendekati Ichigo.

"Kubilang keluar!"

Karin dan Yuzu menjerit serentak ketika Ichigo melempar pajangan kaca yang kini berserakan dilantai untuk mencegah Isshin berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya.

Isshin memandang ngeri pada serpihan kaca dilantai, bisa saja serpihannya tadi mengenai kedua anak gadisnya yang masih duduk dilantai. "Ichigo, kau bisa melukai adik-adikmu kalau tidak bisa tenang!"

"Keluar!"

"Tidak!" tolak Isshin tegas.

"Kuakatakan untuk yang terakhir kali. Keluar!"

"Kau pikir ayah—"

"Paman Isshin," sela Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo. "Bisakah paman membawa Karin dan Yuzu keluar? Biar aku menyelesaikannya dengan caraku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bersama Ichigo yang dalam kondisi—"

"Kumohon…" akhirnya Rukia menatap Isshin dengan mengiba.

Isshin memandang serius Rukia, akhirnya kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu menyerah dan berjalan menghampiri kedua putrinya. "Karin, Yuzu, ayo kita keluar."

Isshin mengajak kedua saudari kembar itu keluar. Meninggalkan Rukia sendirian menghadapi Ichigo dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Aku bilang keluar!" bentak Ichigo putus asa, nafas pemuda itu sudah terdengar tersendat-sendat.

Rukia masih diam, sembari perlahan terus mendekat selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kau sudah tidak menurut perintahku lagi ya? Atau kau sudah tuli? Aku mau kau keluar!"

"Ichigo, mari kita bicara baik-baik."

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Rukia akan mencapai Ichigo.

"Hhh… hhh… diam!"

"Kau tidak butuh obat itu, kau hanya butuh aku. Buang obat itu, Ichigo," bujuk Rukia.

"Tahu apa kau? Aku butuh obat ini… hhh… hhh…"

"Tidak, tidak , tidak…" Rukia menggeleng panik. "Lihat!"

Satu per satu Rukia membuka kancing bagian atas bajunya. Dengan liar mata Ichigo mengikuti tiap-tiap kancing yang telah terlepas.

"Kau cuma butuh tubuhku, kau tidak butuh obat itu. Ini, ambilah," Rukia sengaja menarik kerahnya sedikit terbuka untuk memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah setengah telanjang pada Ichigo.

"Kau bisa menikmatiku sepuasmu, tapi buang dulu obatnya. Kumohon…"

Ichigo menarik rambutnya putus asa. Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda dirinya, bergantian ia memandangi semua yang ditawarkan didepan matanya. Sedetik ia akan memandang obat ditangannya, sedetik kemudian matanya akan beralih pada Rukia. hingga pada akhirnya…

"Ah, persetan! Aku ingin obat ini!" teriak Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan obat-obatnya dari plastik.

Rukia cepat berlari ke arah Ichigo untuk mencegah, "Tidak, jangan Ichigo!"

"Diam! Menjauh dariku!" Ichigo mendorong Rukia sekuat tenaga agar menjauh.

Brakkk.

Trang!

Ichigo berhenti bernafas, dadanya begitu sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Bukan. Ini bukan karena efek dari obat tadi. Ia belum meminumnya. Jangankan meminum, obat-obat itu kini malah sudah berjatuhan dilantai.

Gemetar, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia-nya.

Tanpa sengaja ia telah mendorong kekasihnya itu ke lemari kaca hingga menyebabkan kaca-kacanya pecah serta menghiasi kulit-kulit Rukia yang bertabrakan langsung dengan kaca.

"Ru-Rukia?" Ichigo berlutut disebelah tubuh Rukia.

Hening. Darah segar mulai keluar dari celah-celah luka milik sang kekasih. Rukia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo lagi, membawa tubuh sang kekasih kedalam pangkuannya.

Benar-benar tak ada respon. Kulit putih Rukia yan memang pucat jadi bertambah semakin pucat.

"Ba-bangun, sayang. Lihat, aku sudah membuang obat-obatnya. Aku memilihmu. Ayo, bangun. Katanya kau ingin aku menikmatimu kan?"

"…"

"Ru-kia?"

Tanpa disadari, jejak air mata telah jatuh dari iris si amber. Beberapa tetes air mata juga telah jatuh ke pipi Rukia, seolah-olah tetesan air mata itu menggambarkan perasaan kecewa Rukia terhadap Ichigo.

"_Yang serius, Ichigo…" sela Rukia._

"_Oke. Kau mau tahu alasannya?"_

_Rukia mengangguk._

"_Karena—sebelum kau terluka dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, aku pasti sudah ada disana untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Apakah kau senang?"_

"_Itu kelihatan seperti orang sombong," cela Rukia._

"_Tentu saja bukan! Bukankah aku terdengar seperti seorang pelindung. Yah, pelindung yang melindungi Kuchiki Rukia."_

Sepenggal janji menguap begitu saja di udara.

"Ayah! Tolong! Tolong Rukia!"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Serombongan perawat langsung menghampiri ambulans begitu Ichigo bersama dua orang perawat turun membawa Rukia yang telah dipasangi tabung oksigen. Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu telah dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Meninggalkan Isshin dan Ichigo hanya sampai depan ruang pemeriksaan.

Ichigo semakin mematung begitu melihat dari kaca bundar di pintu ruang perawatan dimana Rukia berada sekarang. Seorang dokter muda laki-laki merobek pakaian Rukia untuk mempermudah mencabut serpihan kaca yang masih tertinggal di kulit.

"_Suatu hari nanti, bagaimana seandainya tiba-tiba aku terluka dibagian tubuhku yang tertutup pakaian dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan secara kebetulan, dokter yang memeriksaku adalah seorang laki-laki."_

_Rukia menatap jeli mata Ichigo, memastikan pemuda itu masih fokus pada ceritanya. Aman. Ichigo masih tampak memperhatikannya._

"_Dokter itu pasti akan melihat anggota tubuhku yang tertutup karena itu adalah kewajibannya untuk mengobatiku. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihaku disentuh laki-laki lain selain dirimu?"_

_Wajah Ichigo berkerut tegang._

"_Tapi—ceritanya akan berbeda kalau kau seandainya kau ada disana, dengan catatan kau sudah menjadi dokter juga. Jadi, kau paham kan maksudku kenapa ingin sekali melihatmu menjadi seorang dokter?"_

Seorang perawat tersadar bahwa tirai dipintu belum tertutup. Buru-buru ia menutupnya hingga menghalangi pemandangan Ichigo untuk melihat kedalam. Ichigo berjalan mundur, berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok yang berada didekatnya.

"_Hmm, tapi—" bibir Rukia melengkung tersenyum ketika menangkupkan pipi Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya, membawa pandangan mata hazel Ichigo ke iris violetnya lagi. "—menurutku kau cocok jadi dokter."_

"Ichigo?" tegur Isshin menepuk pundak anaknya.

Ichigo tersenyum getir. Menghantuk-hantukkan kepalanya kedinding, sambil bergumam, "Perempuan bodoh."

**Flashback end…**

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" suara Isshin membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pemuda itu lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan menooleh pada sosok Isshin yang baru saja memasuki ruang kantor.

"Aku baru saja datang."

Isshin melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan sejenak. "Baik. Ayah masih ada rapat sekita 15 menit lagi. Karena di telepon tadi kau bilang ada urusan penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, makanya ayah menyempatkan diri kembali kesini. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau kakatakan?"

"Aku… aku ingin meminta izin ayah."

Isshin masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku ingin memindahkan studi kedokteranku di Inggris."

"Inggis? Kau yakin?"

Ichigo mengangguk lemah. "Aku sudah mengurus berkasnya, dua atau tiga hari lagi aku sudah bisa berangkat. Tapi—kalau ayah keberatan, aku bisa membatalkannya."

Isshin diam memandangi putranya yang terlihat mantap dengan keputusannya. Isshin-pun berjalan menghampiri Ichigo, ditepuk-tepuknya pelan pundak sang anak.

"Ayah senang kau mau berubah. Pergilah kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Tapi—"

Ichigo menatap penuh tanda tanya pada kalimat Isshin yang masih menggantung.

"—apakah kau tidak ingin menunggu Rukia-chan siuman? Dokter bilang beberapa hari lagi mungkin dia akan sadar."

"Hhh…" Ichigo mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya ayah. melihatku saat ia sadar rasanya bukan pilihan tepat. Mungkin nanti—setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, mungkin dia bisa belajar memaafkanku."

"Dia sudah cukup bearti untukmu ya?"

"Rasanya begitu."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review.

Dani Reykinawa

curio cherry

Yukari Hayashida

Rukiberry si Silent Reader

Jee-eugene

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius

Ichi-Kuran

Searaki Icchy La La La

Kurosaki Kuchiki

Merai Alixya Kudo

Arashi Arashi For Dream

Mae Otsuka

Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki

Wi3nter

Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya belum bisa Mey balas lewat PM… u_u

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Meskipun ia pergi… jejaknya masih tertinggal dalam memoriku…

.

**Sin's**

.

"_Hai, Rukia."_

Selalu. Dia pasti selalu memberikan senyuman konyolnya ketika akan menggodaku.

"_Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Inggris."_

Inggris? Tapi—untuk apa?

"_Aku ingin menjadi dokter hebat sesuai keinginanmu."_

"_Sebelum aku pergi… selain minta maaf, aku juga ada satu permohonan untukmu."_

Tolong jangan begini, jangan berbelit-belit. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa meminta sesuatu dengan jelas ketika harus berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"_Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku meminta sesuatu lagi darimu. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Tapi—untuk terakhir kalinya, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja?" _

"Dasar Ichigo payah!" gerutu Rukia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Sudah berkali-kali perkataan itu muncul dalam mimipinya, tapi hingga sekarang ia sama sekali belum dapat mengupulkan puing-puing mimpinya terselesaikan hingga akhir. Bahkan meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu pun, kata-kata itu pasti selalu terputus pada bait yang sama.

"_Tapi—untuk terakhir kalinya, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja?" _

Rukia menggeram jengkel. Sebenarnya semua adalah mimipinya saja, atau nyata pernah terjadi sih? Suara itu jelas adalah suara Ichigo. Namun begitu ia meyakini itu adalah nyata, ia tak mendapati siapapun ketika membuka mata.

Apakah mungkin yang ia dengar hanyalah halusinasi di alam bawah sadar? Yah—memang ada beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa orang koma bisa saja mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh.

Jadi benar mimpi ya?

Rukia menghela nafas berat atas hasil pemikiran terakhirnya. Meskipun telah lima tahun berlalu, ia masih berharap yang di dengarnya pada saat sebelum sadar adalah asli suara Ichigo.

Ting Tong!

Bunyi bel pintu depan memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan di lantai satu rumah Keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia tetap berbaring malas di tempat tidurnya, membiarkan orang lain atau pelayan-pelayan yang membuka pintu. Meskipun statusnya masih pelayan pribadi Kurosaki Masaki, tapi semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu ia sudah dipelakukan dan diwajibkan oleh Isshin beritingkah laku seperti anak dari keluarga Kurosaki. Awalnya memang canggung, namun sekarang ia sudah cukup terbiasa.

"Rukia-nee! Pacarmu datang!" teriak Karin terdengar hingga ke kamar Rukia.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia.

Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu bergegas turun dari ranjang, menyisir sekilas rambutnya yang telah tumbuh memanjang, lalu mengikat seadanya. Tak lupa taburan bedak dan sedikit aroma parfum ia gunakan untuk menyegarkan penampilan.

Sementara Rukia tengah sibuk menyiapkan isi tas, di depan pintu Karin masih berdiri memelototi sosok berambut merah dengan tato yang hampir menghiasi seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Hei, Karin-chan. Kau tidak capek berdiri memelototiku setiap aku datang?" tanya si rambut merah.

Karin menyipitkan mata, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Karin-chan. Dan kuingatkan padamu, sekarang saja kau bisa bebas membawa Rukia-nee pergi. Tapi lihat saja setelah Ichi-nii pulang, kau pasti akan di jadikan keset kaki oleh Rukia-nee."

"Che, dasar galak."

"Eh, ada Abarai-nii. Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Yuzu menghampiri si rambut merah—Abarai Renji.

"Hai, Yuzu-chan. Tadi waktu ditelepon, Jinta adikku titip salam tuh."

Blush. Pipi Yuzu memerah.

"Heh! Jangan coba-coba menarik perhatian Yuzu. Kau ingin mencari dukungan ya!" tuduh Karin masih galak.

Renji cuma cengengesan. Mendapat sambutan istimewa dari Kurosaki Karin memang hal biasa semenjak ia jalan bersama Rukia. Renji tahu, sedikitpun Karin tak akan rela memberikan Rukia kepada laki-laki lain selain kakak tersayang yang masih di Inggris.

"Wah, masih belum bisa akur ya?" tawa Rukia menghampiri Renji.

"Yo, Rukia!" tanpa membuang waktu, Renji sengaja mengecup pipi Rukia sekilas didepan mata Karin. "Sepertinya sudah siap berangkat."

Rukia menganguk lalu berbalik ke kembar Kurosaki sejenak.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Tolong sampaikan pada Bibi Masaki, kalau aku belum pulang sampai jam sembilan malam, berarti aku menginap."

"APA! Menginap di apartement si rmabut merah ini lagi? Tidak boleh! Dia menggigit!" teriak Karin.

Rukia tertawa melirik Renji. "Sudah ya, aku pergi."

"Rukia-nee!" teriak Karin tak ditanggapi.

"Tenang saja, Karin-chan. Aku penggigit yang berbakat," bisik Renji sebelum kabur menyusul Rukia.

"Hei, kemari kau!"

"Karin-chan…" tahan Yuzu memegangi Karin yang sudah ancang-ancang menyerang Renji. Sayangnya Renji berhasil lolos. Lagi.

"Jangan menggodanya terus, Renji. Kasihan," kata Rukia begitu masuk mobil bersama Renji.

"Ehehehe… soalnya aku gemas melihatnya ketakutan aku merebutmu dari kakaknya."

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi. Kasihan Ayase lama menunggu."

"Ya ampun!" Renji menepuk dahinya. "Bisa-bisa dia ngambek lagi nanti."

Lagi-lagi Rukia tertawa geli. Senang rasanya melihat mantan sahabat dekatnya dipanti asuhan dulu begitu panik menyetir mobil.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Hei, Rukia…" Renji melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Rukia, wanita mungil itu langsung tersentak.

"Eh, kau bicara apa?"

"Hhh… aku sudah mengulanginya sampai tiga kali, masa kau tidak memperhatikannya juga?"

"Maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi."

"Kau lapar ya? Kubuatkan makanan mau?" Renji beranjak dari karpet didepan ruang Tv yang tengah ia duduki bersama Rukia. Ia telah siap-siap menuju dapur, tapi wanita mungil disebelahnya itu langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku pulang saja, Renji."

Renji mengerutkan alisnya. "Pulang? Ini masih jam 6 sore, Rukia.. katanya kau mau menginap. Lagi pula Ayase sedang dalam perjalanan membeli kaset film kesukaanmu. Jangan bilang kau ingin melewatkan filmnya?"

"Maaf. Tapi rasanya aku ingin pulang."

"Kau yakin?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kunci mo—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Rukia lekas bangkit berdiri. "Aku naik taksi saja."

"Kau hari ini benar-benar aneh ya. Atau kau sedang sakit?" Renji meraba dahi Rukia, masih normal.

"Sudah, berhenti khawatir padaku," cemberut Rukia menurunkan telapak tangan Renji dari dahinya. "Aku pulang dulu ya…"

Rukia memberi kecupan sekilas di pipi Renji, baru setelah itu keluar dari apartement mewah si rambut merah itu .

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat didepan pintu pagar rumah Kurosaki, menurunkan seorang penumpang beserta sebuah koper sebagai bawaannya. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang supir, penumpang itu langsung berjalan membuka pagar yang memang selalu tidak dikunci sebelum tengah malam, langkahnya baru berhenti ketika tiba di depan pintu dan menekan bel tiga kali.

"Ya, sebentar…" sahut Yuzu dari dalam mulai membuka kunci pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Yuzu langsung berhambur memeluk tamunya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akhirnya Ichi-nii pulang juga… selamat datang…"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan bekerja dimana?" tanya Isshin setelah mereka berbincang lama dengan putra sulungnya yang baru tiga puluh menit lalu tiba.

"Aku akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit Karakura. Jauh-jauh hari Ishida sudha menelponku kalau ayahnya menginginkanku menjadi ahli medis disana."

"Wah… Ichi-nii keren sekali. Pulang-pulang sudah langsung bekerja jadi dokter," puji Yuzu belum juga melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Ichigo sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau akan pulang hari ini? Padahal kan kami bisa menjemputmu di bandara," keluh Masaki berpura-pura marah.

Ichigo tertawa ringan, "Kalau aku memberitahu, bukan kejutan namanya."

"Ck, kalau begitu selamat, Ichi-nii sudah berhasil mengejutkan kami semua," komentar Karin sinis.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku begitu, aku kan baru pulang," protes Ichigo berpura-pura marah.

"Ichi-nii kelamaan pulangnya tahu… Coba kalau Ichi-nii lebih cepat, Rukia-nee pasti—"

Ting Tong!

Omelan Karin terpaksa terpotong oleh bunyi bel.

"Itu pasti Rukia-nee," tebak Yuzu melonjak gembira. "Aku bukakan pintu dulu ya, biar Rukia-nee langung kuseret kemari,"

Yuzu berlari riang menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang lain untuk melanjutkan melepas rindu pada Ichigo.

"O ya, Karin. Kau tadi ingin bicara apa tentang Rukia?" Ichigo kembali meneruskan pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Rukia-nee," Karin diam sejenak memasang wajah kesal seakan amat membenci kata-kata yang akan ia ucapakan. "Sekarang Rukia-nee sudah punya—"

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" lagi-lagi perkataan Karin harus terpotong oleh kehadiran Yuzu yang menarik-narik pegelangan tangan Rukia.

"Aduh, duh… pelan-pelan saja jalannya Yuzu…" ujar Rukia tampak tidak memperhatikan bahwa sosok Ichigo ada diruangan yang sama dengannya sekarang.

"Hai, Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

Nafas Rukia tertahan, wanita mungil itu lantas langsung menoleh pada Ichigo untuk meyakinkan yang baru saja didengarnya adalah benar suara Ichigo.

"Kami-sama," desis Rukia tampak amat tekejut.

Ichigo tersenyum, sadar wanita didepannya ini masih sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa diam saja sih?" protes Kain menarik Rukia semakin mendekat ke Ichigo. "Seharusnya kalian berpelukan karena sudh lama tidak bertemu," lanjutnya mendorong Rukia hingga menabrak dada Ichigo.

Entah karena refleks atau karena terkejut, Rukia langsung menarik diri dan sempat mendorong Ichigo menjauh. Rukia sendiri tampak bingung pada reaksi yang baru ia perlihatkan pada Ichigo. Jangankan cuma wanita itu, Ichigo dan yang lainnya juga merasa janggal melihat Rukia yang langsung menolak kontak fisik dengan Ichigo—orang yang dulu selalu menyentuhnya.

"A-aku, mandi dulu," pamit Rukia cepat-cepat kabur karena tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia mengunci tiga kali ketika menutup pintu kamar. Tubuhnya langsung merosot terduduk dilantai ketika menyandarkan punggung di pintu. Dengan gemetar, wanita itu mencari-cari ponsel didalam tas yang sendari tadi ia pegang.

Masih dengan gemetar, Rukia memencet beberapa digit angka lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Hallo, Rukia? Kau sudah sampai dirumah?" sebuah suara menyahut diseberang.

"Ren—ji…" Rukia tak mampu menahan air matanya yang dari tadi sudah siap untuk meluncur ke pipinya.

"Rukia? Kau menangis? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menangis?" suara Renji terdengar amat panik.

"Dia…"

"Dia siapa? Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis?"

"Dia… dia…" tangisan Rukia semakin deras walaupun tanpa suara.

"Rukia…"

"Dia sudah kembali Renji…" ucap Rukia terakhir kalinya sebelum menjatuhkan ponselnya dilantai. Mengabaikan suara Renji yang terus memanggil-manggilnya dengan cemas…

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Oke, segini dulu.

Chapter ini singkat? Ya, memang. Mey ingin menggabungkan dua chapter sekaligus, tapi rasanya bakalan terlihat kecepatan alurnya. Jadi mohon readers bersabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey balas lewat PM… *kalau sempat...

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Setelah pergi begitu lama, apakah… dia masih menginginkanku?

.

**Sin's**

.

Rukia mengeringkan rambut berkali-kali dengan handuk di depan cermin kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk pada kejadian ketika ia-tanpa sengaja mendorong Ichigo menjauh, ada perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Bahakan setelah satu jam berlalu pun, tubuhnya masih belum berhenti gemetaran, Rukia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis tadi.

Hhh... dasar perasaan bodoh...

Rukia menggosok rambutnya lagi, setelah memastikan tak banyak lagi air yang masih tertinggal di rambut, akhirnya ia keluar dengan piyama bermotif kelinci serta handuk yang masih melingkar di pundaknya.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh, hai Rukia!" sapa Ichigo.

Pemuda yang telah tumbuh amat dewasa itu hanya sekali melirik Rukia, lalu kembali asyik berkutat pada meja kecil yang berada disudut ruangan. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi pakaian santai, tampaknya bukan hanya Rukia saja yang langsung pergi mandi sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada kotak obatku?"

Rukia berjalan santai menduduki kursi di depan meja rias yang membelakangi tempat Ichigo berdiri sekarang, lewat pantulan cermin Rukia dapat melihat punggung Ichigo yang tengah menghadap ke arahnya.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rukia, ia malah tampak begitu asyik meneliti 'obat-obat' milik Rukia.

Rukia mendengus kesal. Satu kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah berubah, Ichigo terbiasa mengabaikan orang lain ketika sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. "Ichigo… aku tadi bertanya—"

"Kapan kau mendapatkan obat ini?" Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah tabung obat tanpa membalikkan badannya, melupakan bahwa perkataan Rukia baru saja terpotong olehnya.

Rukia meliriknya lewat pantulan cermin. Bibir Rukia tersenyum melengkung begitu melihatnya, ia tahu Ichigo juga sudah tahu obat apa yang tengah dipengang pemuda itu.

"O—itu, kuminum waktu dulu kita berdua sedang sering-seringnya… yah—kau tahu maksudku."

Berbeda dari pemikiran Rukia yang berpikir Ichigo akan berubah tegang, nyatanya pemuda itu malah tertawa ringan seolah-olah mereka baru bernostalgia tentang kenakalan yang mereka lakukan saat SD.

"Iya, iya… aku tahu ini obat pencegah kehamilan," timpal Ichigo masih tertawa ringan. "Aku hanya tak habis pikir, sempat-sempatnya kau membeli obat ini ketika kau sendiri tidak punya waktu untuk menghindariku."

"Aku memang tidak pernah membelinya kok."

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa?"

"Yah—" Rukia memutar bola matanya sejenak. "—ayahmu yang memberikannya padaku."

"Che, dasar kambing tua. Ternyata otaknya masih bisa berfungsi."

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Masih suka mengejek ayah sendiri, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo ikut tertawa pula, kemudian memutar badan menghadao Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, obat ini kubuang ya?" terang Ichigo menatap santai Rukia lewat pantulan cermin. "Kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan ataupun menunggu Rukia yang masih belum sadar dari kebingungan, Ichigo telah keluar membawa semua obat-obat yang telah diperiksanya tadi.

Rukia tersenyum hambar pada kepergian Ichigo. "Apa maksudnya semua ini, Ichigo?"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Gemetar. Begitulah reaksi seluruh angota tubuh Ichigo saat ini. Darah dan nadinya nampak tak berjalan seirama. Telah berulang kali Ichigo mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi semakin lama semakin sulit dengan bertambahnya frekuensi detak jantung miliknya.

"Sial! Panas!" gerutu Ichigo menatap langit-langi kamarnya gelisah. Meskipun hanya dibungkus oleh selembar selimut, sama sekali tak mencegah berkurangnya keringat dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Dalam posisi masih berbaring diatas kasur, Ichigo membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah meja belajar. Matanya terkunci pada sebuah laci paling bawah meja tersebut.

Tebak, apa yang selama ini bertahun-tahun telah ia sembunyikan di laci meja belajarnya?

Tentu tak ada yang tahu. Ichigo begitu rapi menutupinya, bahkan dari keluarganya seklaipun. Tiap hari tak ada pelayan yang ia izinkan untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Yah, terkecuali Rukia. Tapi keliahatannya perempuan itu juga tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan benda yang telah ia sembunyikan. Jelas. Kaena ia juga telah melarang Rukia menyentuh laci-laci di dalam kamarnya.

'Apa aku ambil saja ya?' batinnya mulai goyah.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Rukia akan marah padanya kalau ia langsung ketahuan memakai obat itu. Selama ini ia telah berusaha menutupi dari perempuan itu bahwa dulu ia pernah mengguankan obat-obatan. Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam upaya untuk meninggalkan obat-obat tersebut. Lagipula pengorbanan Rukia akan sia-sia bila ia kembali lagi mengkonsumsi obat penenang.

"Siaaaal…" maki Ichigo, gemetar diseluruh tubuhnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh lengannya.

Ichigo melirik sekilas, kemudian matanya gelisah memandang langit-langit kamar.

Melihat reaksi Ichigo yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat Rukia sedikit panik, perempuan itu mulai bersinggut mendekat serta mengusap keringat di dahi Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Rukiaaaa…" Ichigo meremas matanya seketat mungkin, tangan kananya telah mencengkram lengan kiri Rukia. "Ambilkan rokokku di atas meja."

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh merokok."

"Dadaku sesak, Rukia!" bentak Ichigo masih cukup keras meskipun nafasnya begitu tidak teratur.

"Makanya aku melarangmu merokok."

Diantara nafasnya, Ichigo melotot tajam. "Lalu kau ingin aku mati apa? Begitu maumu?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ichigo. Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan, aku janji akan membantumu…" bujuk Rukia mulai frustasi.

Ichigo mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah ditemaptat tidur.

"Aku sesak, sialan! Kau tidak lihat badanku gemetar begini? Memangnya kau bisa apa, hn?"

"Oke, oke… aku bantu," janji Rukia. "Hanya tenang…"

Ichigo semakin melotot marah. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau—"

Rukia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Ichigo tepat sebelum pemuda itu berhasil membentakknya lebih jauh. "Sssh… cobalah tenang, Ichigo," bujuknya menyapunkan tangannya naik-turun di lengan Ichigo.

"Sialan!" desis Ichigo pasrah, kembali menutup matanya erat-erat. "Cepat lakukan sesuatu, Rukia…"

Sedikit gugup, Rukia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka jauh-jauh ke lantai. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya naik mengangkangi pinggul Ichigo yang masih berbaring tersiksa memejamkan mata.

"Oke, santai sedikit. Coba atur nafasmu," walaupun Rukia mengatakannya untuk Ichigo, akan tetapi kata-kata tersebut lebih cocok ditujukan padanya yang begitu gugup.

Ichigo mengikuti perintah Rukia. Meski terlihat kesulitan, pemuda itu mulai mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Melihat Ichigo sudah sedikit santai, Rukia mulia menyapukan kedua telapak tangannya dari leher hingga ke dada bidang Ichigo.

'Kau bisa melakukannya, Rukia…' batin Rukia mencoba mengusir ketakutannya.

Rukia kembali menyapukan telapak tangannya didada Ichigo, sambil perlahan-lahan menurunkan anggota tubuhnya—yang belum terlalu basah, menuju milik Ichigo.

Mereka akan bercinta. Itulah solusi satu-satunya dikepala Rukia. Mereka harus melakukannya. Tapi… Rukia belum siap. Belum sama sekali.

Biasanya, Ichigo akan merangsangnya diseluruh anggota tubuh untuk mempersiapkan dirinya agar lumayan basah untuk diamsuki oleh Ichigo. Dalam istilah ilmiah disebut cairan lubrikasi, memang itulah gunannya ciaran lubrikasi itukan? Untuk mempemudah dua orang untuk segala kegiatan seperti ini. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila cairan lubrikasi milik sang wanita kurang? Tentunya itu akan menyakiti permukaan kulit milik sang wanita yang akan dimasuki. Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia. Ia tidak cukup terangsang untuk dimasuki oleh Ichigo.

"Rukiaaaa… cepat…" keluh Ichigo membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak.

"Oh—oke, oke… tenang…"

Akhirnya, Rukia memaksakan milik Ichigo untuk memasukinya. Sontak saja ia langsung meringis.

"Rukiaaa…" erang Ichigo merasakan sensai hangat perlahan menyelimuti miliknya.

Benar, rasanya memang tidak nyaman dan lumayan sakit seperti pertama kali ia kehilangan keperawanannya. Bedanya yang sakit berada di permukaan yang lain.

Rukia meringis menahan sakit. Beruntung Ichigo masih menutup matanya sehingga pemuda iut tak melihat ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya.

Rukia terus menahan rasa sakitnya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan amat perlahan. Ia hanya perlu sabar dan bergerak pelan, sedikit lagi ia pasti akan siap untuk Ichigo.

Berbeda dengan Rukia yang berwajah kesakitan, Ichigo malah semakin memasang wajah kenikamatan. Terlihat ia sudah mulai melupan rasa tak nyaman yang menggerogotinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Karena merasa begitu dimanjakan oleh tindakan Rukia, kedua tangan Ichigo pun mulai meraih sisi pinggul kekasihnya untuk mempercepat gerakkan.

"Ichi—" rintih Rukia cepat-cepat menggigit bibirnya

Rukia benar-benar belum siap. Tindakan Ichigo yang begitu terburu-buru ini malah semakin menyakiti kulitnya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan bila Ichigo telah memegang kendali. Ia hanya dapat menggeliat kesakitan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Ichigo untuk diambil alih seluruh kegitan. Dalam hati Rukia berharap, semoga Ichigo mengartikan rintihan kesakitannya ini sebagai ekspresi kenikmatan.

"Aaahh… Rukiaaaa..." Ichigo terus mengerang sambil menghentakkan tubuhnya tak beraturan kedalam tubuh Rukia.

"Ya, ya, Ichigo… Tidak apa-apa, teruskan saja," ini sungguh bukan sandiwara, Rukia tulus waktu mengatakkannya. Ia benar-benar rela mendapatkan sakit, asal Ichigo bisa terpuaskan.

Setelah lama ditunggu, akhirnya Rukia sudah mulai siap. Tanpa ragu, ia mulai mengimbangi kecepatan Ichigo. Perlahan tubuhnya juga mulai mendapatkan reaksi kenikmatan yang sejak tadi diperoleh oleh Ichigo.

Ya, sdikit lagi. Rasa sakit tadi tidak terlau buruk, karena ia sendiri sudah mulai mendekati klimaks. Terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rukia ingin sampai kesana, ia ingin mencapai kenikmatan hingga—

"Rukiaaaa…" erang Ichigo menekan pinggul Rukia begitu erat merapat.

Setelah hampir satu menit mencengkram, akhirnya tangan Ichigo terlepas dari pinggul Rukia. Desahan puas terdengar amat jelas dari bibir pemuda itu. Ichigo benar-benar telah mencapai nirwananya. Meskipun sebenarnya ada satu hal yang paling penting telah terlewati olehnya. Ia hanya klimaks sendiri, Rukia sama sekali belum mendapatkan miliknya.

Mata Ichigo tersentak terbuka, tengah malam ia mendadak terbagun dari mimpi buruk. Baju kaos yang ia pakai sebelum tidur telah basah menyerap sebagian keringatnya.

Perlahan Ichigo bersinggut duduk disisi ranjang. Membenamkan wajahnya ketelapak tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lutunya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar meskipun nafasnya sudah berjalan teratur.

Hhh—Rukia.

Ketakutan Ichigo kembali muncul dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang selamalimatahun ini telah menunjukkan bagaimana ia memakai tubuh Rukia tanpa memberikan apa-apa kepada kekasihnya selain kesakitan, karena semua kesenangan telah ia sedot semua hanya untuknya. Tidak ada sedikitpun tersisa untuk Rukia.

Mengapa ia bisa sebegitu kejam pada saat itu? Rukia telah begitu baik memberikan seluruh kesenangan untuk meringankannya dari rasa sakit. Kenapa tidak bisa saat itu ia membisikkan ucapan manis atau belaian lembut untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

Cih! Terima kasih?

Jangankan terimakasih. Maaf saja tidak pernah terucap darinya.

Pantas Rukia begitu terkejut dan langsung menolak kontak fisik begitu bertemu dengannya tadi sore, ia memang seorang bajingan yang pantas dihindari. Ichigo bahkan merasa salut pada Rukia karena masih bisa menhan diri tidak mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk memperbaiki semua.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Rukia," gumam Ichigo meskipun sia-sia, karena Rukia tidak akan bersamanya lagi untuk mendengarkan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Cuma kau sendirian dirumah?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget saat Ichigo menyapanya di dapur ketika ia sendiri tengah asyik melamun sambil mencuci gelas di bak cucian.

"Ada banyak pelayan kok"

"Maksudku, anggota keluarga yang lain," jelas Ichigo mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

Rukia tak langsung menjawab. Perempuan itu langsung mengeringkan tangannya begitu usai menyusun gelas ditempatnya. Punggungnya kini telah bersandar pada meja dapur agar dapat menghadap kearah Ichigo yang masih bergerilia di dalam kulkas.

"Umm… ayahmu masih dikantor, Bibi Masaki sedang jalan-jalan, Karin dan Yuzu di kampus. Kedua kembar itu biasanya baru pulang nanti sore."

"Lalu kau?" Ichigo menutup pintu kulkas sambil memegang sekaleng soda di tangan.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Tidak pergi keluar?"

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan yang mengharuskanku keluar hari ini."

"Hmm…" Ichigo meletakkan kaleng soda yang baru beberapa teguk diminumnya, matanya sekilas tampak meneliti Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dan—berakhir dengan tawa ringan yang tak dimengerti oleh Rukia.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku?"

"Aku tidak sedang menertawaimu kok," sangkal Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi."

"Bohong. Pikiran apa yang sebegitu lucu hingga membuatmu tertawa sendiri."

"Tidak-tidak, lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting."

"Ichigo~" rengek Rukia seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen.

"Jangan merengek, Rukia. Kau tahu aku lemah terhadap rengekkanmu."

"Makanya beri tahu aku."

"Umm…" Ichigo masih terlihat tak ingin berbagi cerita.

"Ichi—"

"Baiklah…" potong Ichigo cepat, tak ingin mendengar rengekkan lebih banyak lagi. "Janji tidak akan tertawa?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Baik…" tarikan nafas membuat jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu, tadi sepintas aku sempat berifikir dalam keadaan rumah yang sedang sepi, aku ingin mengajakmu ber-reuni di kamarku…"

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Ber-reuni dikamar? Benarkan yang barusan Ichigo ucapkan begitu? Jawabannya tidak jelas. Dering ponsel Ichigo yang berbunyi disaku jins pemuda itu membuat kata-kata yang terakhir terdengar samar.

"Sebentar," kata Ichigo sebelum menjawab panggilan.

"Yo, Inoue."

Jeda singkat.

"Kencan? Umm…" pipi Ichigo memerah, sesekali mata ambernya akan melirik Rukia dengan kikuk. "Tunggu sebentar, Inoue."

Ichigo merapatkan ponselnya ke dada agar yang menghubungi tak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Rukia, aku pergi keluar sebentar ya," pamit Ichigo buru-buru kabur.

"Sampai dimana tadi, Inoue?"

Lagi. Hanya senyum hambar yang terlukis di bibr Rukia.

"Membuang obatku, pipi memerah, kencan… apakah… kau sudah memiliki yang lain, Ichigo?" batin Rukia sedih.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka, Renjiiiii…" gerutu Rukia mengembalikan kaset film ke rak pajangaan toko kaset.

Renji meraihnya kembali, "Kenapa? Film Kingkong kan bagus? Aku suka lho…"

"Iya, tokoh utamanya sama sepertimu—kingkong."

"Ugh… ayolah, Rukia. Aku masih lebih baik daripada kau yang terus mengajakku menonton berulang-ulang Twi—apalah itu."

"Itu lain ceritanya, film yang kutonton sangat romantis. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya ya?"

"Tidak," sergah Renji cepat, menyusul langkah kaki Rukia yang berjalan meninggalkan toko kaset film. Sepertinya hari ini mereka harus menonton film yang ada diapartementnya lagi. "Karena sepanjang film diputar kau selalu bergumam kalau 'otot Jacob keren lah' atau 'Edward begitu cool lah…' dan hmp—" Rukia langsung membekap mulut Renji.

"Sudah, jangan mengomentari tindakkanku yang terjadi ketika setengah tidak sadar."

Renji menyingkirkan tangan Rukia, "Setengah tidak sadar? Jelas-jelas matamu melotot dan air liurmu jatuh ketika melihat Jacob baru berubah jadi manusia serigala."

"Renji!" pekik Rukia memerah. "Aku tidak melakukan semua itu."

Renji tertawa, badannya langsung menghadapi Rukia sambil berjalan mundur. "Jadi kau menyukai yang berotot seperti Jacob kan?"

"Tidak," sangkal Rukia cepat.

"Jangan bohong, lihat ototku ini," Renji memamer-mamerkan otot bisepnya seperti seorang binaragawan. "Kau pernah memiliki kekasih yang berotot sepertiku ini kan?"

Blush. Pipi Rukia langsung memerah karena otak nakalnya memunculkan bayangan badan kekar Ichigo yang dulu sering dilihatnya tanpa tertutupi oleh selembar benangpun.

"Kan, pipimu memerah."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Renjiiii…"

Langkah Rukia otomatis berhenti ketika kedua tangan Renji menangkupkan pipinya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih cantik kalau banyak tersenyum."

Menghibur. Itulah pekerjaan Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu tahu bahwa wanita mungil dihadapannya ini sedang terombang-ambing dengan perasaanya. Jadi misinya hari ini adalah untuk membuat masalah Rukia berkurang sedikit bebannya.

Yah, sekedar menonton film atau berbelanja keluar adalah sebagian dari ritual mereka untuk menghibur diri. Meskipun kadang sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah, namun cukup menyenangkan karena hampir sepanjang waktu mereka bisa saling berbagi.

"Rukia?"

Secara bersamaan, Renji dan Rukia menoleh pada sebuah meja didekatnya. Tanpa sadar ternyata mereka berdua telah berjalan masuk ke kafetaria langganan mereka. Dan kenyataanya kini mereka telah berdiri di dekat sebuah meja yang tengah di duduki oleh dua orang.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Renji dari pipinya begitu panik.

Alis Ichigo berkerut, ia langsung berdiri menghampiri Rukia kemudian disusul seorang perempuan yang duduk satu meja dengannya tadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo tampak kesal.

"Umm… itu…" Rukia melirik Renji dan Ichigo bergantian, bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Renji menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit kecewa melihat Rukia masih belum bisa berbicara tegas didepan Kurosaki Ichigo. Terlebih lagi sebelum pemuda berambut jeruk itu muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya, RUkia sudah hampir tersenyum.

Renji merangkul pundak Rukia dan meremasnya pelan. "Kami sedang mencari kaset film."

Ichigo semakin terlihat kesal. "Berdua? Dan—siapa dia?"

"Ichigo, dia—"

"Aku Abarai Renji," sela Renji mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tak merangkul Rukia.

Ichigo tak langsung menyambut tangan Renji, matanya masih menatap horror pada si rambut merah itu.

Beku. Itulah suasana yang tergambar sekarang.

"Ano—aku Inoue Orihime," sahut perempuan yang berdiri disebelah Ichigo menggantikan menyambut uluran tangan Renji.

"Kau sangat manis, Inoue-san. Tapi—" Renji menarik tangannya kembali setelah berjabat sebentar. "—siapa pun orangnya, pasti setuju kalau kekasihku lebih manis," lanjut Renji tertawa lantang.

"Oh—jadi kekasih ya?" komnentar Ichigo sinis. "Aku tidak tahu tipe Rukia adalah seorang anggota sirkus."

Renji berhenti tertawa, matanya langsung mendelik tajam pada Ichigo. "Tidak kusangka, kau itu—"

"Renji," potong Rukia cepat.

"Apa?" Renji melirik sebal, merasa belum sempat membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Ayo kita nonton Kingkong saja."

"Heh? Katanya kau—"

Renji ingin sekali lebih banyak bicara, tapi Rukia sama sekali tak memeberi perhatian padanya. Rukia malah membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam perpisahan pada Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Inoue-san. Maaf aku harus pergi."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Rukia membawa Renji keluar tanpa membuang sedikitpun waktu.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Rukia—sudah…" Renji putus asa sendari tadi tak mampu menghentikan Rukia meminum minuman beralkohol lebih banyak lagi.

Rukia meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dengan kesal. "Kau tahu, aku mengalami hari yang amat buruk hari ini?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi berhenti dulu minumnya."

"Sebagian kesialanku juga datang darimu karena kau membiarkan Ayase membawa bedak beraroma mawar ke apartemenmu. Kau tahu kan aku alergi mawar?" Rukia terus meracau marah karena mabuk.

"Lihat nih!" Rukia menarik-narik kerah kemeja Renji yang tengah dipakainya. "Leherku masih merah."

"Iya, aku minta maaf lagi nih. Sekarang kau berhenti minum, baru kuantar pulang."

"Ck! Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Rukia…"

"Bibi Masaki sudah tahu aku bersamamu. Apa lagi masalahnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin membuangku juga seperti kepala jeruk bodoh itu?"

Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Ck, berisik!" gerutu Rukia langsung emrebahkan diri diatas sofa.

"E-eh, hei Rukia! Yah—dia sudah tidur."

Renji melihat setiap sudut apartementnya dengan bingung. Dalam keadaan biasa, ia akan langsung menggendong Rukia keatas kasurnya. Namun hari ini bukan hari bisa, Rukia tidak boleh berada di apartementnya. Walaupun perempuan itu tidur di sofa sekalipun.

"Hhh… bagaimana ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Dia sedang patah hati sih," kata seorang laki-laki berbulu mata palsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cuma mengenakan handuk melilit di pinggang.

"Tapi kalau begini kan repot."

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Cepat antarkan dia kerumahnya."

"Malam-malam begini?" Renji bergidik ngeri. "Bisa-bisa Kurosaki Karin mencakarku. Kenapa tidak kau saja sih, Ayase?"

Si bulu mata palsu—Ayasegawa Yumichika melirik sinis. "Sayang, cuaca malam tidak baik untuk keindahan kulitku. Kau mau aku cepat keriput kalau—"

"Iya—aku akan mengatarnya pulang."

"Anak baik."

"Jangan tidur dulu sebelum aku pulang," pesan Renji sebelum menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Keringat dingin. Dua tatapan membunuh. Dua wajah cemberut. Untungnya, ada satu senyum ramah.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Abarai-san. Padahal sudah tengah malam, kau mau mengantar Rukia-chan pulang," ucap Masaki paling bersahabat dibandingkan dua anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang terlihat jelas sedang menghakimi Renji dengan tatapan mata.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak enak mengantarnya malam-malam begini. Biasanya aku akan membiarkannya tidur di apartementku. Tapi kebetulan malam ini ada temanku yang menginap, aku terpaksa mengantar Rukia pulang."

"Sok baik," gerutu Karin.

"Karin, tidak boleh begitu," tegur Masaki.

"Mana baju Rukia-nee yang dipakainya tadi? Kenapa Rukia-nee pulang dengan memakai baju yang bau? Pasti kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia-nee ya!"

"Ti-tidak kok. Tadi baju Rukia terbubuh bedak aroma mawar, jadi terpaksa diganti deh. Rukia kan alergi mawar. Nih, buktinya lehernya ada bercak merah."

"Bercak merah? Kau menggigitnya kan!" seru Karin histeris.

"Tidak-tidak…"

"Dia tidak berbohong, Karin," potong Ichigo tak lepas dari raut kesal. "Rukia memang alergi mawar."

"Tuh, dengar apa kata kakakmu. Dia tidak emosian sepertimu," ejek Renji.

"Jujur, aku kesal juga denganmu," aku Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan Rukia kepadaku sejak tadi. Niatmu kemari untuk mengantarnya pulang kan? Dan tugasmu telah berakhir sampai depan pintu ini."

"Iya, iya… biar aku—" saat Renji akan memberikan Rukia kepada Ichigo, perempuan mungil itu sedikit tersadar dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada leher Renji.

"Cepat letakkan aku keatas kasur, Renji. Aku ngantuk, dasar bodoh," omel Rukia setengah sadar.

Renji membenarkan posisi gendongannya agar lebih erat. "Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantarnya kedalam."

Rahang Ichigo menegang, memandang Renji semakinj jauh memasuki rumah keluarga Kurosaki-setelah diajak Masaki- menuju kamar Rukia. benar, Rukia. Tapi itu Rukia-nya, bukan Rukia milik rambut merah itu. Seharusnya dia yang meggendongnya sekarang, dan tidak seharusnya Rukia memeluk Renji didepannya tadi.

"Sekarang Ichi-nii mengerti kan mengapa waktu itu aku bilang Ichi-nii datang terlambat," ujar Karin ketus masih diselimuti perasaan kesal melihat Rukia digendong Renji tadi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Cuma mau bilang, Renji bukan perebut kok…

Huwokehhh…

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan Mey berusaha membalas lewat PM, kalau tidak ada, bearti Mey lagi-lagi tak sempat… Gommen...

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Bukankah kita berdua seperti orang bodoh? Sama-sama merindu, tapi tak pernah ada yang mau berkata jujur…

.

**Sin's**

.

Rukia mendesah senang dalam tidurnya. Pagi sudah datang, Rukia tahu itu. Akan tetapi matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Antara sadar dan tidak, perempuan itu kembali merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembut menempel di bibirnya, kemudian merayap ke sepanjang permukaan pipinya.

Lagi.

Rukia kembali mendesah senang, perasaan nyaman tengah menyelimutinya. Ia benar-benar merasa akrab dengan sensai ini. Nalurinya pun langsung menanggapi begitu sesuatu yang lembut itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Semakin lama disentuh, Rukia merasakan bibirnya semakin lama semakin basah.

Alis Rukia menyerinyit. 'Basah?'

Begitu enggan, Rukia terpaksa membuka mata. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus memastikan yang terjadi padanya sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi di pagi hari, karena ia tak ingin menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk bahwa mungkin saja kucing peliharaan Yuzu sedang menjilat wajahnya. Rukia suka kucing, tapi ia tak suka dijilat kucing.

"Neko… jangan naik ke atas ranjangku…" gerutu Rukia bersinggut duduk dengan mata setengah berat.

"Pagi…"

"Ya, pagi Ne—" Rukia berpikir sejenak.

Tunggu. Kucing Yuzu bisa bebicara? Dengan suara laki-laki? Hei, Neko itu kucing betina! Apakah dia masih tertidur?

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Rukia mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit," desis Rukia mengusap pipi yang dicubit tadi.

"Kau masih mabuk, Rukia?" tawa sebuah suara yang masih Rukia anggap sebagai suara Neko.

Mata Rukia tersentak terbuka. "Ichigo!" pekik Rukia shock.

Ichigo tersenyum geli. Pemuda itu masih duduk diam di tepi kasur mengawasi wajah shock Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Rukia gelagapan.

"Aku mengecek kondisimu," Ichigo menunjukkan tas perlengkapan medis yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. "Tadi malam kau pulang mabuk."

"O… Se-sejak kapan, ka-u berada di kamarku?"

"Baru sebentar kok, kalau tidak salah bertepatan waktu kau mejawab sapaanku tadi. O ya, kenapa kau tadi memanggilku Ne—apalah itu ?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak bisa mencegah pipinya untuk tidak memerah.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku keluar," ujar Ichigo berdiri dan meraih tas perlengkapan medisnya. "Pergilah mandi setelah ini."

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo yang hampir membuka pintu langsung menoleh kembali. "Hmm?"

"Apakah tadi kau… men-ci…" pipi Rukia semakin memerah untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar, sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kegugupan Rukia.

"Eh, lupakan saja…"

"Yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat. "Keluarlah, aku mau mandi."

Rukia mendesah berat ketika Ichigo telah keluar dari kamar. Tanpa sadar jari-jari tangannya bergerak menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

'Apakah… yang kurasakan pada saat setengah sadar tadi adalah bibir Ichigo?' batin Rukia.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo bersiul rendah menuruni anak tangga, jari telunjuknya terus memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya. Sejak membangunkan Rukia tadi pagi, rasanya hari ini adalah hari terbaik baginya.

Tentu saja hari terbaik, perempuan itu begitu terlihat ragu menanyakan apakah Ichigo menciumnya sebelum ia terbangun. Memang Rukia belum mengutarakannya secara langsung, tapi dari pipinya yang begitu memerah sudah bisa membuat Ichigo menebak apa yang akan ditanyakannya masih berhubungan dengan masalah ciuman itu.

Ichigo terkekeh ringan, ekspresi wajah Rukia sungguh begitu lucu saat melihat lawan bicaranya hanya memasang ekspresi datar di depan perempuan itu.

"Wah… Ichi-nii terlihat senang," komentar Yuzu di ujung anak tangga.

Ichigo menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

Yuzu tertawa kecil melihat gaya pakaian semi-formal Ichigo yang sudah terlihat rapi di badan. "Ichi-nii juga sudah terlihat siap. Pasti ingin kencan dengan Rukia-nee kan?"

"Kencan? Tidak kok."

"Ichi-nii jangan bohong, lalu kenapa Ichi-nii berpakaian seperti orang yang akan pergi makan malam di restoran mewah?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke acara ulang tahun temanku Ishida, Yuzu. Wajar kan aku berpakaian rapi. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengira aku akan pergi kencan dengan Rukia?"

"Soalnya Rukia-nee juga sedang berdandan rapi seperti Ichi-nii di kamarnya."

"Heh, berdandan?"

Ting Tong!

"Sebentar!" jawab Ichigo menuju pintu depan, tidak menunggu Yuzu menanggapi perkataannya tadi.

"Selamat malam," sapa dua orang di depan pintu.

Merasa mengenali suara didepan pintu, Yuzu lantas menyusul Ichigo untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Ternyata Abarai-nii dan…" Yuzu tampak belum mengenali sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelah Renji.

"Namaku Ayasegawa Yumichika, Nona manis," timpal Ayase.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Ichigo menyembunyikan tampilan tak bersahabat di wajahnya.

"Kami ingin mengajak Ruru-chan keluar," jawab Ayase.

Ruru-chan? Ichigo merasa jijik mendengar panggilan baru Rukia.

"Yuzu, apakah itu Renji?" teriak Rukia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu.

Wanita mungil itu terlihat panik dengan Masaki mengekor di belakangnya untuk membenahi resleting mini dress putih yang dikenakan Rukia.

Satu kata dalam benak Ichigo begitu melihat sosok Rukia.

Cantik.

Tidak, tidak… kata cantik tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan penampilan Rukia, perempuan itu begitu indah dan seksi dengan dress putih yang membalutnya dari atas dada sampai daerah satu jengkal di atas paha. Rasanya dress itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki ketimbang dipakai untuk pergi keluar.

Renji bersiul memuji penampilan Rukia.

"Wah, lihat dirimu," Ayase menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia untuk memutar tubuh wanita mungil itu sekali seperti gerakan dansa. "Kau tampak indah, Rukia sayang."

Rukia tertawa cekikikan, senang penampilannya terasa sempurna.

"Selamat malam," sapa Masaki pada tamu Rukia. "Apakah kalian ingin masuk dulu?"

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Nyonya Kurosaki. Kami langsung pergi saja," tolak Renji halus.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Bibi Masaki," pamit Rukia.

"Kami pinjam Ruru-chan, Nyonya…" tambah Ayase.

Masaki mengangguk-angguk ringan, senang melihat Rukia begitu bahagia ketika dibawa masuk kedalam mobil oleh teman-temannya.

Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam, Masaki baru tersadar bahwa putranya masih berdiri di sebelahnya. "Lho, Ichigo belum pergi?"

"Mereka bertiga mau kemana?" cemberut Ichigo.

"Kata Rukia-chan, mereka akan kencan bertiga," jelas Masaki seperti sedang menceritakan sebuah lelucon di Tv. "Anak muda zaman sekarang memang suka yang aneh-aneh."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Siap?" tanya Renji mengulurkan tangannya untuk di gandeng.

Rukia menarik nafas kuat-kuat untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya. Setelah cukup yakin, di gandenganya lengan Renji.

"Oke, aku siap."

"Jangan gugup, Ruru-chan," ucap Ayase berdiri di sisi lain dari tempat Renji menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruang ballroom hotel termewah di Kota Karakura, tempat sebuah pesta besar tengah diadakan. Tujuan mereka sesungguhnya bukanlah untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut, melainkan untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana yang telah mereka susun jauh-jauh hari.

"Apakah kalian yakin 'dia' pasti muncul?" tanya Rukia.

"Yakin," jawab Renji cepat, matanya masih waspada memandangi sekeliling ruangan. "Dia sendiri yang mengundangku untuk datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja sih kalau kau tidak suka padanya? Kalau begini kan repot."

"Kau tahu sendirilah, Ruru-chan. Dia itu begitu keras kepala. Dia mana percaya sebelum melihat sendiri buktinya," timpal Ayase.

"Pokoknya kalian berhutang padaku atas peran konyol ini."

"Tenang, Ruru-chan. Kau akan mendapatkan yang layak sesuai dengan jerih payahmu nanti. Hanya malam ini saja kau menjadi kekasih yang jahat. Setelah Renji bebas dari wanita penyihir itu, kami tak akan menyulitkanmu lagi."

"Heheh… aku jadi tidak sabar melihat wajah marahnya nanti," tawa Renji ringan.

Rukia mengabaikan candaan Renji. Matanya asyik menyapu kesekeliling ruangan, bersikap waspada atas kedatangan wanita yang Renji maksudkan.

"Dia," desis Rukia shock.

Tampaknya cuma Rukia yang memperhatikan, karena Ayase dan Renji masih asyik berbicara berdua.

Jantung Rukia serasa berhenti. Dadanya sesak seperti dihantam beban berat. Dia ingin lari, rasanya air matanya akan tumpah bila terus melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Diantara banyaknya tamu undangan, Rukia telah menangkap sebuah sosok yang begitu mencolok. Mencolok bukan karena sikapnya, tapi karena rambut orangenya yang begitu menyala ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Rukia ingat, bagaimana ia begitu menyukai warna itu. Biasanya ia akan selalu tersenyum bila melihat warna-warna itu bermain didepan matanya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Warna itu begitu begitu menyilaukan mata, membuat matanya sakit dan hampir menangis. Apalagi disamping warna orange menyala itu ada sosok lain yang begitu sempurna bagaikan seorang dewi.

Inoue Orihime.

Pipi gadis itu begitu memerah menerima godaan teman-teman disekeliling terhadap dirinya dan sosok pria yang berdiri disebelahnya. Pastilah godaan itu juga di tujukan untuk Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum getir. Kini ia sudah mengerti semuanya. Semua pertanyaannya selama ini telah terjawab. Kenapa Ichigo membuang obatnya? Kenapa pipi Ichigo memerah saat Inoue menyebut soal kencan lewat telepon sebelumnya? Pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu di kafe pastilah waktu kencan gadis itu bersama Ichigo. Dan jawaban untuk semua itu adalah—karena Ichigo tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Tentu. Mana mungkin Ichigo akan meliriknya lagi setelah puas 'menggunakan' tubuhnya dulu? Terlebih lagi sekarang disisinya ada seorang gadis yang lebih pantas disebut seperti Dewi Aprodite. Benar-benar kalah cantik darinya. Heh, memangnya selama ini dia bisa disebut cantik?

"Wah… jadi akan bertunangan ya?" suara cekikikan teman-teman Ichigo menyeruak masuk ke telinga Rukia.

Pipi Inoue lantas langsung memerah. "Ya. Memang begitu kan, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Tidak terasa ya pertunangannya sudah dekat."

'Cukup! Ini sudah terlalu banyak membunuhku!' batin Rukia meraung-raung.

Rukia merasa badannya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Ruru-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Ayase menahani badan Rukia dari belakang.

"Wajahmu pucat, Rukia. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kita pulang saja," saran Renji meraba-raba dahi Rukia.

"A-Aku…"

"Renji!" pekik seorang gadis menghampiri Renji.

"Sial! Kenapa dia mesti datang sekarang sih!" maki Renji berbalik menghadapi gadis berambut ungu dengan pita merah mengikat rambutnya.

"Jadi dia alasan kau menolakku!" tuduhnya menunjuk Rukia.

"Renji, tidak sekarang," saran Ayase makin panik melihat kondisi Rukia kian memucat.

"Begini, Senna. Kita bicara diluar—"

"Jadi memang dia kan!" sergah si gadis—Senna memancing perhatian beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka.

"Senna, pelankan suaramu."

"Kenapa kau memilih gadis seperti itu sih?" teriak Senna semakin memecah kesedihan Rukia.

"Dia itu tidak cantik, tidak seksi, dan terlihat menyedihkan!" hina Senna tanpa memperdulikan semakin banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan.

'Ya, aku memang seperti itu. Makanya Ichigo membuangku,' pikiran Rukia menyahuti hinaan Senna. 'Tapi…"

Seakan menemukan kekuatan baru, Rukia membetulkan posisi berdirinya yang tadi ditahani oleh Ayase. Wajah Rukia yang semula pucat, telah berubah menjadi tampilan marah. Memang inilah yang ia butuhkan, tempat untuk melampiaskan emosi. Dengan beraninya ia menghampiri Senna.

"Dengar ya, Nona Senna!" Rukia menunjuk tepat didepan muka Senna, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Sebelumnya ia telah belajar mengatasi Ichigo—yang dua kali lebih mengerikan dari Senna, jadi gadis itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Aku memang tidak cantik, tidak seksi, dan terlihat menyedihkan bagimu. Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu malu untuk tidak memancing keributan didepan orang banyak," sindir Rukia tajam. "Dan seharusnya kau tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu laki-laki yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Wow!" gumam Ayase takjub. Baginya Rukia sudah terlihat seperti seekor singa yang berhasil menakuti lawannya.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bertujuan untuk mencela Senna. "Ck, ck, ck… Sekarang lihat dirimu, siapa sih yang sedang terlihat menyedihkan? Benar-benar gadis memalukan. Kau benar-benar tak layak untuk Renji."

Rukia sukses membuat Senna mendapatkan shock terapi, bahkan tubuh gadis itu dibuat sampai-sampai terhuyung ke belakang, nyaris pingsan.

Rukia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh, sengaja menyenggol bahu Senna ketika ia melewati gadis itu menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Renji dan Ayase di belakangnya.

"Pertengkaran karena merebutkan laki-laki toh," celetuk beberapa tamu undangan tak mampu menjaga mulut.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia terus memacu langkahnya melewati koridor kamar hotel. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah segera keluar dari gedung hotel terkutuk ini dan segera masuk ke mobil Renji, tapi kenapa rasanya koridor ini tidak ada ujungnya sejak tadi.

"Rukia, tunggu!" kejar Renji menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Ayo pulang, Renji…" rengek Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Ayase sedang mencarikan minum dan obat untukmu."

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam usaha protes. "Tidak usah. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Rukia… kau harus minum obat dulu. Kau sakit…"

"Iya! Aku sakit!" jerit Rukia tertahan, menatap Renji lekat-lekat dengan bola mata yang sudah hampir mengkristal.

"Ka-u, kenapa?"

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab, perempuan itu lantas hanya memeluk Renji sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik si rambut merah.

"Rukia…? Katakan ada apa?" Renji mengusap-usap punggung Rukia dengna tujuan menenangkan.

Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Renji, namun tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Renji. "Apakah aku memang tidak cantik, tidak seksi, dan terlihat menyedihkan seperti kata gadis tadi?"

Renji tersenyum lembut, di tangkupkannya kedua pipi Rukia, mengunci iris violet perempuan itu agar tetap pada matanya.

"Rukia… kau cantik."

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa tidak ada laki-laki yang meliriku selain kalian berdua? Kau tahu kan tubuhku jauh dari semua yang laki-laki idam-idamkan."

Renji menggeleng. "Kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Aku yakin mereka semua melihatmu, hanya kau sebelumnya tak pernah peduli."

Rukia tertunduk malu, kata-kata Renji begitu menyanjung hatinya. Andai Ichigo juga bersikap sama dengan Renji.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang ingin didengar para wanita. Pantas Senna begitu menyukaimu."

Renji terkekeh ringan, dikecupnya lembut pipi Rukia. Kecupan itu sukses mengembalikan senyum Rukia, ditepuknya ringan dada bidang Renji.

"Wah, lihat! Pangeran berhasil mengembalikan senyum tuan putri!" Renji berekspresi seperti ia baru saja melakukan hal yang mengesankan, Rukia tertawa ringan.

"Benar kan, tuan putri tersenyum. Kalau begitu kucium saja lagi," ujar Renji membungkuk, siap memeberikan kecupan kedua.

"Renji!" pekik Rukia tekejut.

Sebelum Renji sempat mengesup pipi Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya, pemuda berambut merah itu kini telah tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Renji sedikit meringis saat menyentuh sisi bibirnya. "Sialan, kau membuatku berdrah."

"Itu memang pantas kau dapatkan!" geram sosok lain yang kini sudah memegangi pergelangan tangan Rukia setelah adegan perebutan yang berlangsung sebelumnya.

Dari mana datangnya sosok itu? Bila diputar ulang kejadiannya, beberapa detik yang lalu Renji masih memelulk Rukia dan hendak memberikan kecupan di pipi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi begitu bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi Rukia, sebuah tangan kuat memisahkannya dari perempuan dalam pelukannya, lalu sebuah tinjuan mendarat diperut dan pipi di waktu berikutnya.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau memukul Renji? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia memukul-mukul lengan Ichigo agar mau melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang mulai sakit oleh cengkraman Ichigo.

"Diam!" bentak Ichigo marah.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" geram Renji mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun cukup sulit karena begitu kuatnya pukulan yang ia terima tadi.

Ichigo mendengus marah. Melihat Renji yang masih berusaha meraih Rukia meskipun sudah kesulitan bergerak membuatnya semakin kesal. "Dengar baik-baik! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Rukia lagi! Rukia milikku!" kecam Ichigo lalu menyeret paksa Rukia pergi.

"Hei! Kemari kau, bajingan!" maki Renji kesal dengan ketidak berdayaannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Wow, wow, wow…. Apa-apan ini? Renji beribicara kasar? Wah… itu tak layak di contoh…

Yah… mungkin sebentar lagi akan menuju chapter terakhir… Jadi maaf, Mey tidak bisa menjawab apapun dari semua pertanyaan readers di kotak review... *nanti tak seru lagi -plak! (di hajar readers ramai-ramai)

Umm… jadi…

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Eheheh… kata-kata yang kemarin juga… :p

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Ini mungkin akhir dari dosa kami… tapi ini tetap menjadi awal bagi kami memulai kehidupan…

.

**Sin's**

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobil dengan kasar di garasi mobil. Hebatnya meskipun ia terlihat lepas kendali, ia berhasil tidak menabrakan mobilnya ke mobil lain yang berada dalam garasi.

"Turun!" perintah Ichigo dingin ketika membukakan pintu dibagian penumpang.

Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada, memalingkan wajahnya lurus-lurus kedepan. Kalau Ichigo bisa marah padanya, kenapa dia tidak?

"Turun!" perintah Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia tak kalah dingin.

Setelah berdecak kesal sebentar, Ichigo meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia, diseretnya wanita mungil itu memasuki rumah.

"Ichigo, sakit! Kau gila ya? Lepaskan aku!" Rukia melakukan tindakan sia-sianya lagi, memukul-mukuli lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Tidak peduli makian Rukia akan memancing orang-orang dirumah untuk terbangun, pemuda itu tetap bersikeras menyeret Rukia menaiki tangga.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo!"

"…" Ichigo masih dalam mode marah untuk sekedar menanggapi.

Masaki—yang pada saat itu masih berada di dapur, langsung menuju tangga untuk melihat keributan antara putranya dan Rukia.

Masaki geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat Ichigo menyeret Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

"Dasar anak bodoh, akhirnya kau sendiri kan yang tidak bisa menahan diri," celetuk Masaki.

Ibu dari tiga orang anak itu sejak kemarin telah dapat membaca bahwa putranya sedang dilanda cemburu berat ketika melihat Rukia dibawa kesana kemari oleh laki-laki lain. Masaki sebenarnya sudah tahu dengan jelas alasan Rukia dibawa oleh teman laki-lakinya, namun ia tidak berniat menceritakan semua pada putranya. Ia ingin Ichigo sendiri yang mencari tahu, atau paling tidak Rukia yang memberitahunya langsung. Dan inilah akibatnya bila keduanya sama-sama saling menyimpan rahasia.

"Ichi-nii marah-marah pada Rukia-nee ya, Ibu?" tanya Karin yang sudah memakai piyama tidur membawa secangkir susu hangat di tangannya.

"Yah… biasalah. Sifat lama tetap saja tidak berubah. Paling-paling karena sedang cemburu," komentar Masaki santai. "Cepat tidur sana, besok kan Karin harus sekolah."

Karin mengangguk sambil menyerahkan gelasnya yang telah kosong pada Masaki, setelah itu menaiki tangga dengan penuh semangat.

Penuh semangat? Tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama menahan marah pada Ichigo yang diam saja melihat Rukia dibawa pergi oleh Renji, akhirnya malam ini kakak kesayangannya itu bertindak juga.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana, kambing tua?" omel Karin ketika telah sampai dipuncak anak tangga melihat ayahnya tengah asyik menempelkan telinga dipintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ssst… ayah tidak bisa mendengarnya kalau kau terus berisik," Isshin menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir sebagai isyarat untuk Karin. "Ayah ingin tahu cara bermain Ichigo di atas ranjang."

"Dasar mesum!" omel Karin lagi, menyeret paksa ayahnya agar menjauh dari sana.

"Karin-chan…" rengek Isshin.

"Diam! Kalau ayah ingin cucu, seharusnya ayah menjauh dari sana."

"Ah… Karin-chan kejam…"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo mengunci tiga kali pintu kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Rukia ke atas kasur. Rukia lantas langsung berdiri menghampiri Ichigo dengan mata berapi-api.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Ichigo?" bentak Rukia di depan muka si rambut orange.

"Kau yang kenapa?" balas Ichigo ikut-ikutan membentak. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku marah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Kau memukul Renji, dan kau dari tadi terus menyeretku kemana-mana. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan semua itu padaku."

"Tentu aku punya!"

"Memangnya apa alasanmu!" jerit Rukia kian frustasi dengan pertengkaran mereka yang kian memanas.

"Karena kau milikku! Pemain sirkus itu tidak boleh mencium dan memelukmu seperti itu."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau miliki seenaknya. Dan Renji bukan pemain sirkus!"

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh membirakannya menciummu!"

"Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu milikku!"

"Dan aku juga bukan barang—"

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrt…

Teriakan Rukia terpaksa harus terpotong oleh bunyi ponsel yang bergetar didalam tas yang tadi terjatuh diatas kasur Ichigo.

Menggeram marah, Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Hallo? Renji?"

Kerutan permanen Ichigo kian menjadi begitu mendengar nama Renji disebutkan.

"Tutup teleponnya, Rukia," geram Ichigo dibelakang punggung Rukia.

Rukia melirik Ichigo sekilas, mengabaikan perintah yang baru di dengarnya dan mulai mengambil jarak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" lanjut Rukia menanggapi percakapan ditelepon.

"Kubilang, tutup teleponnya."

Rukia terus mengabaikan, membuat Ichigo semakin menggeram kesal.

"Ya, setelah aku selesai berbicara, aku akan ke apartementmu—hei!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo telah beridiri dibelakang Rukia dan merebut ponselnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Ichigo. Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang berbicara dengan Renji?" pinta Rukia mencoba merebut ponselnya kembali.

"Tidak. Kita sedang berbicara juga kan?"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kembalikan, kembalikan, kembalikan!" jerit Rukia memukul, mencubit, bahkan menendang Ichigo. Namun kelihatannya kulit pemuda itu terbuat dari baja hingga tak berekasi apappun pada serangan Rukia.

"Tidak!"

"Ah!" jerit Rukia kian frustasi.

Rukia menyerah. Lupakan masalah ponselnya yang ditahan oleh Ichigo, lupakan juga tentang Ichigo seenaknya padanya. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi biacara baik-baik. Ichigo mau cara kasar? Oke, ia akan ikuti.

"Baik," Rukia berbicara dengan segudang emosi yang dimiliki. "Dengarkan aku, Kurosaki!"

"Kau memang punya hak atas tubuhku, tapi itu dulu." nada bicaranya mulai merendahkan seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan Senna. "Kau tahu, banyak yang berubah semenjak kau pergi,"

"Sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dan aku bukan milikmu lagi. Jadi kalau seandainya aku menjalin hubungan atau tidur dengan banyak laki-laki diluar sana—"

Dada Rukia turun naik mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"—itu bukan urusanmu. Kau sudah pergi bertahun-tahun, tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau aku pernah kau sentuh—Ichigo!" Rukia menjerit ketika Ichigo mendorongnya keatas kasur.

Mata amber Ichigo berkilat merah ketika merangkak ke atas tubuh mungil Rukia, terus menahani tangan perempuan dibawahnya yang terus berontak.

"Apa sih mau—hmp!"

Dalam sekejap Ichigo telah membungkam bibir Rukia, pemuda itu terus mencium dengan ganas meskipun Rukia terus mencoba mendorongnya pergi. Ia merasa begitu marah begitu mendengar wanita yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya itu mengatakan dirinya bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Ia juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa meskipun bertahun-tahun berlalu, hanya ia yang pantas memilikinya.

Nafas Rukia terputus-putus begitu Ichigo melepas ciumannya Ia tidak lagi berontak, tubuhnya telah terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Bahkan ketika tubuh Ichigo telah menghilang dari atasnya, ia tidak terlalu peduli serta memperhatikan. Mau kemana Ichigo pergi, apa pedulinya? Yang jelas sekarang ia coba mengumpulkan nafasnya kembali—

"Ichi—!" Rukia menjerit kecil ketika menunudukkan kepalanya kebawah.

Ichigo ternyata tidak pergi. Pemuda itu masih disana, berada diantara kedua kakinya dengan kepala yang telah tertanam di dalam rok dress-nya. Selain itu , Rukia juga bisa melihat kedua kakinya telah terbuka lebar untuk pemuda itu, celana dalamnya juga telah tergelincir kesalah satu pergelangan kakinya.

"Ichigo, berhenti…" dengan susah payah Rukia mencoba menarik kepala Ichigo menjauh, namun bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah makin buas memakannya hidup-hidup dibawah sana.

"Cukuphh…" lagi-lagi Rukia mencoba menjauhkan kepala Ichigo. Tetap tak berhasil.

Rukia menggeliat tak karuan, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Matanya terus mengawasi apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya dibabawah sana. Baginya itu adalah pemandangan paling seksi dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah ia menonton Ichigo memakannya hidup-hidup seperti saat ini, karena biasanya dulu ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang dilakukan Ichigo terhadap tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, Ichigo masih terus melakukannya meskipun telah berkali-kali gelombang kenikmatan mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya disertai klimaks demi klimaks.

"Ichi… cukuphh…" Rukia tidak kuat lagi, ia benar-benar akan gila kalau semua kenikmatan ini tidak dihentikan.

"Ichigooooo!" jeritan panjang mengiringi klimaks Rukia—yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Akhirnya Ichigo menarik kepalanya. Matanya terus mengamati Rukia seperti kucing liar ketika membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan milik Rukia yang tertinggal di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Semenit kemudian tangannya telah berebut melepas jas, kemeja dan ikat pinggang yang masih membelenggunya untuk menikmati Rukia.

Sementara itu, Rukia memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan linglung, matanya masih berkabut dari semua kenikmatan yang baru saja berlalu. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan Ichigo yang sudah mulai merangkak keatas tubuhnya lagi.

"Ichigo…" rengek Rukia ketika menyadari tangan pemuda itu telah menarik-narik dress-nya hingga terlepas.

"Sudah cukup… ini terlalu banyak…"

Wajah Ichigo masih berekspresi kaku. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki Rukia dengan lutut, kemudian di bungkamnya bibir Rukia dengan ciuman yang begitu kuat.

"Ichi-gooo…" tangis Rukia melepaskan ciuman Ichigo.

Hanya dalam beberapa kali sentakkan, ternyata Rukia telah mencapai klimaks lagi. Ichigo telah bergerak begitu menggila, membuat Rukia merasa lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk menampung kenikmatan. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya, kalau tidak ia akan segera meledak. Bayangkan saja apabila ada sebuah balon diisi terus menerus oleh air, pastinya akan meledak karena kelebihan kapasitas.

Sayangnya Ichigo belum merasa cukup. Pemuda itu kembali mecium Rukia dengan rakus, membujuk lidah Rukia untuk berpartisipasi dengan gerakkan lidahnya. Tapi Rukia tak melakukan apapun, tubuhnya telah begitu lemas sehingga ia membiarkan Ichigo untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan. Semua sudah terlihat putih di pengelihatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," bisisk Ichigo pada kulit leher Rukia dengan gerakan semakin liar. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku men—ahhh…"

Akhirnya sebuah erangan yang tercekik ditenggorokan datang dari pita suara Ichigo. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Rukia sambil menghentakkan beberapa kali lagi hingga akhirnya berhenti total.

Setelah hampir semenit menenangkan diri, Ichigo perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menekan tubuh Rukia yang masih dibawahnya, kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri disamping perempuan itu.

Pandangannya yang masih sedikit berkabut langsung menyipit, menatap Rukia lebih jeli.

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berkomentar apapun ia menarik Rukia kedalam pelukan, serta membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Ternyata Rukia telah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Masih. Senyum Ichigo begitu terlihat jelas ketika jari-jarinya membelai mesra rambut Rukia. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kencan menakjupkan mereka, Rukia masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan terbangun.

Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil yang begitu rapuh ditangannya. Malam ini begitu menakjubkan. Setelah lama menahan diri, akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh Rukia lagi. Menjaga perempuan itu terlelap disisinya, dan membuktikan bahwa si rambut merah itu bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Heh? Yakin babon merah itu tak berarti bagi Rukia.

'Tentu saja begitu!' bentak pikiran Ichigo.

Ichigo yakin dirinya lah yang paling berarti. Masa cuma karena Abarai Renji selalu bersama dan menjaga Rukia, Renji sudah bisa dikatakan berarti. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak layak.

Lalu, apakah Ichigo juga layak?

Renji terlihat lebih baik karena berhasil membuat Rukia tersenyum pada saat bersama babon jelek itu. Sementara Ichigo—apa? Hal istimewa apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuat Rukia tersenyum?

Jawabannya? Ya, tidak ada.

Dan—benarkah Ichigo lebih berarti? Kalau berarti, seharusnya Rukia melakukan semua lebih khusus untuknya ketimbang untuk Renji. Rukia berani mempermalukan dirinya didepan orang banyak hanya demi membela babon itu, dan Rukia juga mati-matian mempertahankan Renji dari seorang gadis yang hendak merebutnya.

Lalu, untuk Ichigo apa?

Pernahkah Rukia membelanya didepan orang banyak? Dan pernahkah Rukia mempertahankannya dari rebutan perempuan lain?

Tidak. Jelas tidak. Rukia bahkan tetap diam ketika ia terlihat sedang bersama Inoue di kafe.

Jadi… kenapa ia masih mencampuri urusan Rukia? Bukankah ia ingin melihat Rukia bahagia? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tidak membiarkan wanitanya melanjutkan kisah cinta bersama laki-laki lain?

Amat pelan, Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dari dekapannya. Mengambil jarak dari wanitanya dengan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Ichigo melirik sekilas pada wajah tidur Rukia.

Benar, ia tak layak. Rukia lebih pantas bersama—

"Ichigo?" suara Rukia memecah lamunan Ichigo.

Masih kikuk, Rukia mengikuti Ichigo duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Perempuan itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya, lalu memandangi jari-jari dipangkuannya. Menunggu Ichigo untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Ini sebuah kesalahan," gumam Ichigo akhirnya bersuara.

"Hmm, apa?" toleh Rukia.

Ichigo tak membalas tatapan mata Rukia. Mata hazelnya masih sibuk menatap tembok didepannya.

"Semua yang terjadi barusan, adalah kesalahan," terang Ichigo. "Kau juga tahu itu kan, Rukia?"

Tes.

Sebutir air mata membasahi pipi Rukia. Ichigo sama sekali mengetahuinya, karena mata pemuda itu masih fokus kearah lain.

"Benar, semua ini salah," Ichigo berpendapat Rukia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya karena tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Baiklah, tidak seharusnya aku terus bersamamu seperti ini, aku akan kelur. Kau tidur saja disini malam ini," lanjut Ichigo perlahan menuju tepi ranjang.

"Tidak usah," respon Rukia ketus. "Aku saja yang keluar."

Rukia bergerak lebih cepat ketepi ranjang. Tapi karena tubuhnya masih begitu lemas, adanya ia malah teperosok ke lantai.

"Aduh," rintih Rukia merasa seluuh tulangnya remuk ketika menghantam lantai.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo cepat-cepat menghampiri perempuan itu untuk membantunya beridiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tolak Rukia menpis tangan Ichigo yang hendak meraihnya.

Wajah Ichigo berkerut bingung. Kenapa Rukia bisa begitu marah padanya? Namun Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia kembali ingin meraih Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau—"

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku, Kurosaki!"

Oke. Ini bukan sekedar main-main. Rukia tidak akan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga kalau tidak sedang marah besar.

"Aku cuma ingin menolongmu."

"Menolong?" cela Rukia. "Cukup Ichigo. Sebaik apapun kau memperlakukanku sekarang, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kau sudah membuangku.."

Rukia bersinggut berdiri sendiri dengan susuah payah, membetulkan selimut agar membelitnya dengan aman didepan dada, mengabaikan sorotan mata tajam Ichigo yang begitu menyala marah padanya.

"Kau bilang, aku membuangmu?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

Rukia tertawa mencela. Wanita mungil itu ingin menunjukkan pada Ichigo bahwa masalah ini tidak mempengaruhinya, namun sayangnya cukup sulit mengeluarkan tawa wajar dalam keadaan sakit hati. Suaranya malah terkesan mencoba menahan tangis.

"Ayolah, Kurosaki. Aku bukan lagi perempuan bodoh yang kau tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu," Rukia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mencari pakaiannya yang telah Ichigo lempar tadi.

"Aku tidak terkejut lagi melihatmu begitu mudah membuangku," Rukia melihat dress-nya tergletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia pun mulai bergerak untuk menjangkaunya.

Langkah Rukia mendadak terhenti karena lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Ichigo. Mata ambernya berusaha menatap Rukia lurus-lurus.

"Katakan kenapa kau bilang aku sudah membuangmu!"

Sorot mata Ichigo tampak begitu serius, membuat Rukia harus segera memalingkan muka. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum ada perdebatan lebih hebat.

Ia tidak ingin lagi menyimpan harapan apapun pada pemilik mata hazel tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kuro—"

"Berhenti menhindar!" bentak Ichigo mulai geram.

"Kau menyakitiku, lepas!" teriak Rukia dengan suara rendah, tak ingin petengkaran mereka menggangu kenyaman orang-orang dirumah. Namun Ichigo sudah cukup marah untuk sekedar peduli pada orang lain.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kenapa kau berpikir aku sudah membuangmu!" bentak Ichigo makin kuat.

Bentakkan Ichigo membuat Rukia melotot tajam pada pemuda berambut orange itu, begitu pula Ichigo yang balas melotot. Mereka saling melempar sorotan tajam, saling membaca emosi lewat pancaran mata masing-masing. Sayangnya Rukia begitu lemah dan sudah amat lelah dengan semua pertengkaran yang mereka lalui. Akhirnya iris violetnya yang duluan mengalah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening air mata.

"Kau… membuangku seperti sampah. Itu yang ingin kau dengar?" desis Rukia tajam.

Kata-kata Rukia jelas memperburuk keadaan. Dengan marahnya Ichigo langsung mendorong Rukia ke dinding, bersiap-siap membungkam bibir mungil yang sendari tadi selalu melontakan kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Lakukan saja!" jerit Rukia masih dengan suara tertahan karena air matanya semakin deras keluar. Rukia sukses menghentikan tindakan marah Ichigo yang hampir menciumnya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya lagi kan? Ayo lakukan! Kenapa kau masih ragu menciumku? Kau masih ingin membandingkan rasa tubuhku dengan gadis itu kan?"

"Rukia! Bisakah kau berhenti memancing emosiku?" geram Ichigo frustasi. "Gadis itu siapa? Aku tidak megerti kenapa kau marah padaku sejak tadi, kenapa kau berkata aku membuangmu""

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bodoh! Kau membuang obat pencegah kehamilan milikku, pipimu juga memerah saat gadis itu menelponmu didepanku beberapa hari yang lalu—"

"Tunggu dulu," sela Ichigo. "Maksudmu Inoue?"

"Siapa lagi!" bentak Rukia semakin marah. "Kemarin itu kencan kalian kan? Semua yang kulihat sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tahu? Tadi—" Rukia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar ia tidak terisak saat ini. "—aku melihatmu di pesta, kudengar kalian sedang merencanakan pertunangan kalian. Dan sekarang—setelah puas menyentuhku, kau mengatakan semua adalah kesalaha. Kau juga ingin meinggalkanku sendiri disini. Kalau bukan membuang, apa lagi namanya?" tanya Rukia menangis meraung-rangung.

"Ti-tidak, tidak-tidak…" jelas Ichigo menangkupkan pipi Rukia amat panik. "Kau salah, kau salah…"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo…"

Ichigo cepat menggeleng, putus asa menatap mata Rukia. "Inoue bukan siapa-siapaku, Rukia…"

"Ichi—"

"Tidak!" potomg Ichigo tegas. "Kami memang membicarakan pertunangan tadi, tapi bukan pertunanganku denga Inoue. Apakah kau tidak melihat ada laki-laki berkacamata berdiri disebelah Inoue waktu itu?"

Rukia menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ichigo, memori otaknya sekilas menunjukkannya pada kejadian yang ia lihat dipesta. Di sebelah Inoue Orihime memang ada sosok laki-laki bekacamata, dan pipi laki-laki itu juga memerah seperti Inoue. Janganan-jangan…

"Laki-laki itu adalah temanku, Ishida Uryuu. Kami membicarakan pertunangan Inoue dangan Ishida."

Berarti, Rukia sudah salah paham. Namun pikiran Rukia belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya. "Tapi, kenapa pipimu memerah saat Inoue menelponmu kemarin?" tuduh Rukia langsung.

"Umm…" Ichigo menggaruk punggung lehernya kikuk. "Apakah kau memang tidak mendengar kata-kata yang kuucapkan sebelum ponselku berbunyi."

"Tidak," dusta Rukia lagi.

"Yah… kalau kau dengar, sebelum ponselku berbunyi, aku sempat mengajakmu ber… ber…"

"Apa!" tuntut Rukia tak sabaran. Ia tahu jelas Ichigo akan semakin salah tingkah kalau terus ia desak begini, tapi ia sengaja melakukannya untuk sedikit mempermainkan Ichigo. hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendam karena sudah membuatnya sakit hati sejak kemarin.

"Aku mengajakmu ber-reuni dikamarku,"

"Dasar laki-laki, dimana-mana selalu saja memikirkan hal kotor," cela Rukia berusaha mempertahankan wajah datar. Jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat semburat merah di pipi Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mencelaku atau mendengar penjelasanku sih?" gerutu Ichigo kesal.

Rukia memasang wajah cemberut, tak sadar bahwa suasana tegang yang menyelimuti mereka perlahan telah berubah santai seperti dulu.

"Dengarkan aku. Saat Inoue menelponku, yang ia tanyakan pertama kali adalah 'apakah kau sudah berkencan diatas ranjang bersama perempuan bernama Rukia itu?', tentu saja pipiku memerah. Belum lagi saat itu ada kau disana. Jelas?"

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bisa diterima. Tapi… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir. Kenapa—" pernapasan Rukia berubah menjadi sedikit sulit. "—kau membuang obatku?"

Ichigo tersenyum hambar. "Kalau yang ini, kuakui itu adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku menunggumu sadar sebelum aku pergi ke Inggris."

"Memangnya apa bedanya? Sadar tidak sadar, kau tetap akan pergi kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Pasti akan berbeda. Kalau kau sadar, kau pasti bisa mendengar, sebelum aku pergi… aku memintamu untuk menungguku.."

"_Tapi—untuk terakhir kalinya, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja?"_

" _Aku ingin… kau bersabar menunggu kepulanganku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menjadikan hubungan kita menjadi ikatan yang nyata. Aku janji…"_

Lengkaplah sudah. Akhirnya semua mimpi-mimpi yang hadir tiap malam sejak lima tahun belakangan, terjawab sudah. Semua bukan mimpi, tapi benar-benar nyata untuk Rukia.

Ichigo memang mendatangi Rukia sebelum sadar, meminta maaf padanya, dan—

"Aku sudah berencana melamarmu saat aku pulang, menjadikanmu milikku sesungguhnya. Bukan cuma karena semata-mata aku ingin tubuhmu, tapi karena aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sebagai orang yang melengkapi hatiku yang selalu tak lengkap tanpa kehadiranmu," lanjut Ichigo muram. "Tapi ternyata… aku terlambat. Sekarang kau sudah memiliki pemain sirkus itu sebagai kekasihmu. Tidak seharusnya aku menghalangimu, kalau aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Kepala Ichigo tertunduk menatap lantai. Semua ketakutannya telah ia utarakan sudah. Sekarang Rukia sudah tahu bahwa ia melepaskannya, bukan membuangnya.

"Idiot."

Ichigo mendonggakkan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut.

Idiot? Bisa-bisanya Rukia mengatainya idiot, ketika ia sudah bersusah payah melepaskan sesuatu yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Kau—" Rukia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. "—idiot."

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku?" protes Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… " Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi selama ini kau mengira Renji adalah kekasihku?"

"Memang begitu kan? Karin berkata begitu, dan si rambut merah itu juga berkata begitu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku,"

"Renji kan cuma bilang 'kekasihku yang paling manis' waktu itu, bukannya 'Rukia kekasihku yang paling manis'," terang Rukia. "O ya, bicara soal manis, kekasihnya memang manis lho…"

"Berarti Karin sudah membohongiku dong."

"Karin tidak berbohong, dia hanya tidak tahu kalau ucapan Renji tidak pernah serius waktu mengatakan aku ini pacarnya. Renji berkata begitu hanya untuk menggangu Karin."

"Tunggu dulu… Kalau bukan kau, jadi siapa kekasihnya?"

"Umm…" Rukia memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Apakah kau tidak melihat kalau kami bukan hanya sering jalan berdua? Ada orang ketiga kan?"

Wajah Ichigo langsung memasang ekspresi tidak percayam, "Tidak mungkin, kau sering menginap di apartemennya kan? Tidak mungkin orang berotot seperti dia itu—"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku tidur dimana waktu menginap di tempatnya? Aku tidur di sofa tahu… Mana mau aku menontoni mereka berdua bermesraan diatas kasur."

"Kau pasti bercanda," tawa Ichigo, ia tak percaya selema ini telah menjadi orang bodoh.

"Renji memang gay! Tanya saja kalau tidak percaya! Bibi Masaki saja tahu kalau Renji bedrpacaran dengan Ayase," cemberut Rukia merasa diremehkan. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa, aku pergi nih…"

"Heh… begitu saja marah," goda Ichigo langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Huh!" dengus Rukia memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo.

"Jadi, Rukia…" bisik Ichigo perlahan di telinga wanitanya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia langsung menatap kesal pada Ichigo. "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

Rukia mengangkat jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Ichigo. "Pertama, kau tidak penah mengajakku kencan," jari kedua menyusul. "Kau tidak memberiku cincin saat melamarku," sekarang jari ketiga telah bergabung. "Kau—Ichigo~" rengek Rukia.

Tanpa menunggu Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo telah menggendong Rukia kembali ke atas kasur.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," rengek Rukia menggeliat di bawah tubuh Ichigo yang telah melayang diatasnya.

"Bicaranya nanti saja."

"Tapi—AH!"

Terulang lagi.

Kejadian ketika Rukia terakhir kali bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo—yang baru pulang dari Inggris, terulang lagi. Lagi-lagi Rukia mendorong Ichigo pergi ketika pemuda berambut orange itu hendak mencium bibirnya. Apakah mungkin Rukia takut terjadi kontak fisik antara ia dan Ichigo?

"Ichi-go…" Rukia gelagapan menatap Ichigo yang sedikit menjauh jaraknya karena terdorong tadi.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Ichigo, aku tidak sengaja," jelas Rukia panik. "Benar, aku sungguh tidak sengaja mendorongmu…"

Ichigo tak berkata apapun, ia hanya kembali mendekati wanitanya, lalu mulai memeluknya.

"Ichigo, aku sungguh sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku…"

"Berbaring," perintah Ichigo lembut mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

Ichigo sama sekali tak terlihat marah, ia malah mulai memberi kecupan ringan pada leher Rukia. Tapi sikap Ichigo yang seperti itulah yang membuat Rukia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ichi—"

"Aku tahu," potong Ichigo lembut, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyentuh kulit Rukia.

Rukia menunduk bingung, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku sudah tahu alasanmu yang menolakku tiba-tiba sejak kemarin," terang Ichigo seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rukia.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau trauma," potong Ichigo menatap lurus-lurus pada mata Rukia.

Alis Rukia menyerinyit. "Trauma?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Ingat bagaiman terakhir kali kita saling melihat sebelum aku pergi ke Inggris?"

"…"

"Aku menolak tubumu, aku juga mendorongmu menjauh," Ichigo bercerita penuh sesal. "Jadi memori otakmu merekam dan melakukan hal serupa padaku ketika kau terkejut olehku."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi setiap saraf otakmu mengingatnya. Makanya kau mendorongku menjauh kemarin."

Rukia tertegun memandangi Ichigo. Benar-benar tidak menduga akan begini jadinya hubungan mereka. Hatinya sangat menyukai Ichigo, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Bagaimana mungkin hubungan mereka akan berjalan mulus kalau terus begitu.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Semua salahku."

"Ichigo… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa melakukan—" Rukia terhenti karena sadar dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapakan.

Dalam hati Rukia memaki-maki sikapnya yang bisanya memikirkan hal kotor ketika mereka sedang dalam masalah seirus begini.

Karena tahu apa yang akan Rukia katakan sebelumnya, Ichigo lantas langsung tertawa rendah, membuat semburat merah bermunculan di pipi Rukia.

"Kau tenang saja, aku punya berita bagus soal itu," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Rukia melirik bingung.

"Kau tahu—" Ichigo sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangat ke telinga Rukia, mengirimkan sensai menggigil disepanjang tulang punggung wanita mungil itu. "—traumanmu, bisa disembuhkan kalau… aku sering menyentuhmu."

Rukia langsung meoleh kearah Ichigo, pipinya begitu tersipu merah.

Ichigo menyeringai geli. "Jadi—Rukia, mau memulai rode dua permainan kita?"

"Da-dasar mesum!" omel Rukia tak memerah.

Ichigo makin tertawa geli. Meskipun wanitanya itu mengeliat-geliat menjauh karena kesal, Ichigo tetap mulai menjamah Rukia. Menikmati malam yang tersisa sebagia tanda awal telah dibukanya lembaran baru dihidup mereka. Yah—hitung-hitung sebagai terapi penghilang trauma.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

Satu kesimpulan Mey setelah menulis fic ini...

Mey suka lemon, tapi Mey benci menulisnya…Fuhhh… salut deh ma author yang sanggup membuat adegan lemon sampai ke tinggkat HOT…

Yah… inilah chapter terakhir… Kalau sempat, mungkin akan Mey tambahkan epilog singkat…

Trus satu lagiiii

Mey mau minta maaaaaaafffff ma Renji FC, suwerrrr... Mey ga da niat bikin Renji jadi gay bareng Yumichika...

gomeeeeeennnnnnnn...

Umm… jadi…

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. Yah, seperti biasa, tak banyak kata dan selalu kata-kata yang sama, yang ingin memberikan flame, Mey berusaha terima dengan lapang dada, Mey sadar kuq fic ini SANGAT berantakan cerita dan tulisannya.

Eheheh… kata-kata yang kemarin juga… :p *wong Cuma tinggal copy paste doang kok. Plak!

Yang sudah berbaik hati me-review di chapter sebelumnya akan berusaha menyempatkan diri Mey balas lewat PM…

Sekali lagi, terimakasih…

n_n


	13. EPILOG

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

Kehidupan kami selalu dimulai dengan kejutan…

.

**Sin's (Epilog)**

.

Rukia memandang gelisah sosoknya yang terpantul didepan cermin kamar. Sesekali tubuhnya akan memutar ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tiap sudut pakaiannya terlihat sempurna.

"Kelihatan tidak ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, mengusap kain baju yang sedikit kusut di bagian depan perutnya.

"Hai, cantik," bisik seseorang tepat ditelinganya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kekar ke pinggang mungilnya dari belakang.

"Ichigo?" toleh Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, memajukan sedikit wajahnya kedepan agar dapat memberikan kecupan singakat di bibir kekasihnya. Rukia lantas langsung sedikit berjinjit untuk menyambut ciuman.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Rukia begitu ciuman mereka usai.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben cepat."

"Aku lelah, pekerjaanku di rumah sakit juga sudah selesai. Jadi yang terpikir olehku adalah pulang dan segera menemukan wanita mungilku. Ternyata kau sudah berada dalam kamarku."

"Tentu saja aku ada disini, kamarku kan memang sudah dipindahkan paksa kesini oleh paman Isshin," cemberut Rukia berpura-pura kesal.

Ichigo terkekeh ringan. Dignedongnya tubuh mungil kekasihnya, lalu pelahan dibaringkan keatas kasur.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Ichigo ketika pemuda itu satu per satu melepas dasi dan juga kancing kemejanya, hingga menyisakan baju kaos tanpa lengan menutupi tubuh berototnya.

Rukia mengamati dengan senyum pula. Tangannya langsung membantu menahani di dada Ichigo begitu pemuda itu mulai merangkak ke atas tubuhnya.

Ichigo memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada daerah sekitar tulang rahang Rukia. "Tidur?"

Rukia menganguk. Memeluk serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Ichigo yang mulai berbaring disebelahnya.

Beginilah kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, begitu damai menikmati pelukkan masing-masing. Ichigo tak pernah 'menyentuh' Rukia lagi semenjak pertengaran hebat di malam ketika Ichigo melamar perempuan itu. Yah—setidaknya tidak 'menyentuh' sampai mereka menikah satu bulan lagi.

Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka masih ada waktu tiga bulan lagi. Namun entah mengapa, mendadak minggu lalu Rukia meninta pernikahan mereka dipercepat menjadi bulan depan.

"Rukia?"

Rukia yang hampir tertidur menyahut dengan enggan. "Hmm?"

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin menikah waktu musim semi? Tinggal tiga bulan lagi kan…?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia jelas. "Memangnya kau tidak mau kita cepat menikah?"

"Tidak juga sih… Aku cuma—"

"Aku mengantuk, Ichigo…" rengek Rukia meotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Hhh… oke, ayo kita tidur."

Kepala Ichigo yang sebelumnya berada diatas kepala Rukia, perlahan mrosot kebawah, turun hingga mencapai perut Rukia. Pemuda itu langsung meringkuk manja memeluk perut Rukia, bertingkah seperti anak berusia lima tahun memeluk ibunya.

"Dasar manja," gumam Rukia menyapukan jari-jarinya dirambut orange Ichigo.

Mata Rukia mulai menjadi berat. Saat perlahan matanya akan menutup, lagi-lagi Ichigo melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya harus memaksakan membuka mata.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia merengut jengkel.

Ichigo malah tersenyum lebar, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung mata mengantuk Rukia.

"Ada apa?"

Ichigo tak berhenti tersenyum. "Apakah ini alasanmu ingin mempercepat pernikahan kita?"

Dahi Rukia berkerut bingung. "Apa?"

"Che, aku dokter, Rukia. Aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan sekali merasakan."

Wajah tersenyum Ichigo sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi perasaan kesal Rukia"Merasakan apa sih?"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan. Rukia langsung setengah menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik bajunya hingga dibawah dada. Perlahan kepala orange itu pun mengecup permukaan kulit perut Rukia.

"Karena ini kan?"

Blush. Pipi Rukia langsung memerah. Rahasia yang sudah dua bulan ini terus ia tutupi, akhirnya terbongkar juga oleh Ichigo.

"Berapa usianya?" lanjut Ichigo mengabaikan wajah Rukia yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I-Idiot!" hanya itu yang mampu Rukia keluarkan dari semua deretan kalimat yang menggambarkan kekesalannya pada Ichigo.

"Pemeriksaanku benar kan? Kau sedang mengandung, makanya kau ingin mempercepat pernikahan kita agar tidak ketahuan," seringai Ichigo.

"Apa salahnya aku ingin pernikahan kita dipercepat? Bagaiamanapun juga aku ingin terlihat cantik di hari pernikahanku,"

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun perutmu membesar kok," pujian Ichigo malah membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan keras di lengan.

"Mana ada pengantin yang cantik kalau memakai gaun pengantin dengan perut yang membesar. Lagi pula itu salahmu yang membuang obat pencegah kehamilanku sebelum kau menyentuhku malam itu."

"Memangnya kau akan tetap meminumnya kalau tidak kubuang?" todong Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" protes Rukia memerah.

"Ck, ck, ck, tidak kusangka kau lebih dulu sudah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nakal ketika aku pulang dari Inggris," ejek Ichigo menggoda Rukia.

"Ichigo~, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu…"

"Iya… kau memang tidak berpikir begitu, kau cuma beritndak seperti itu…"

"Ichigoooo…" geram Rukia mencubiti lengan Ichigo.

"Auw, auw… Rukia, sakit!"

"Rasakan!"

"Berhenti mencubitiku, kalau tidak aku akan teriak."

"Teriak saja. Memangnya laki-laki bisa memancing kehebohan kalau berteriak?"

Ichigo langsung menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan satu tangan. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ti—dak!"

Ichiog menyeringai lebar. Matanya lagsung melirik nakal pada pintu kamar.

"Ayah, ibu! Rukia sedang mengandung anakku!" teriak Ichigo kencang-kencang.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Rukia cepat membekap mulut Ichigo, namun terlambat.

Bruakkkk….

Pintu kamar Ichigo telah didobrak paksa oleh Isshin.

"Apa, my sonnnnn~? Rukia-chan hamil?" tanya Isshin girang.

Sebelum Rukia membekap mulutnya lagi, Ichigo cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huwaaa, Masakiiii…. Kita akan punya cucu!" seru Isshin memeluk Masaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa, apa? Rukia-nee hamil?" tanya Yuzu berhambur masuk. "Hore! Aku akan menjadi bibi!"

"Che, hebat kau Ichi-nii," puji Karin setengah mengejek.

Rukia tersipu liar, membuat Ichigo semakin tertawa girang.

Hidup mereka telah lengkap. Meskipun semua di awali oleh dosa, untungnya berakhir bahagia. Karena dosa yang dulu terlihat menyakitkan, telah tumbuh menyenangkan karena doa…

.

.

**Epilog End**

.

.

.

**Thanks to all readers, to read my fic and… giving review, alert, or favorit…**

**Thanks a lot…**

**I love you all…**


End file.
